The Exchange Student
by Mrs. Brownloe
Summary: Bella had a secret crush on a guy she'd seen only while he was walking down the sidewalk on campus. She spent many days fantasizing about him and then one day he walked into the diner where she worked and in a perfect British accent asked for a cup of tea. And with that, a new world began for them both.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Exchange Student**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Lady Gwynedd  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 02-28-10, Updated: 04-07-10  
Chapters: 18, Words: 62,979

* * *

**Chapter 1: Felony Offense**

* * *

**AN: Disclaimer - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I was wiping off the counter in the diner when _he _came in. I'd seen him around before, walking down the quad towards the Engineering department with an armful of books. He was distinctive and certainly all the women in his vicinity noticed him: tall, mop of brownish, reddish hair, and the features of a Greek god. He was mouthwatering.

Fortunately, I didn't make a fool out of myself as he was walking past where I was sitting eating my lunch. I had my sunglasses on so my eyes couldn't be seen and I was wearing my brown jeans, beige t-shirt, and brown hoodie—what Alice called my camouflage—that accidently on purpose let me blend in to the background just as I liked. I'm sure he didn't notice me.

He intrigued me. I thought of him often as I went through my day—as I walked to my next class, as I worked my shift at the diner, as I walked home to my little studio apartment. I made sure to eat lunch in the quad at the same time every day in hopes that I would see him again. He was becoming my hobby.

And see him I did, every day, carrying the same load of books and heading in the same direction. I assumed he was an Engineering student because of the building he entered. He didn't look old enough to be an employee of the university – so he must be a student. I tried very hard to read the titles on his books but he carried them so that the spines of the books were against his body obscuring their subject matter.

A couple of weeks went by that way, until this day as I was half way through my shift at Mel's Diner. (Yes, I know—just like in the old TV sitcom from the 70s. We even had to wear the same pink dress uniforms that Alice and Flo wore back in the day, ugly ass orthopedic white oxford shoes and hair nets. My boss thought he was being clever. But it was a job and allowed me to eat as I was working my way through school.) The object of my secret obsession walked up to the counter, slid into a seat, and smiled in my direction.

Ooof. I felt his smile clear down to my toes. Clearing my throat I smiled back and asked if I could help him.

"Could I have a cup of tea, please?"

I just about passed out on the floor. He was English. His accent caressed my ears and I know my mouth dropped open. How much more perfect could he be? I just prevented myself from drooling.

I gathered my scattered wits and said, "Sure. Would you like something to eat with it?"

"You wouldn't have something like a scone or biscuit, would you?"

Now, I was an English Lit major and I knew a few things that would perhaps make my new customer happy. Though I'd never been to the UK, I'd studied it. I was an anglophile bar none. I knew how to make a perfect pot of tea—according to Miss Marple—and fortunately, Mel's diner had teapots a plenty. I also knew that to the English, biscuits were more like cookies than what Americans would consider a biscuit.

"I think I can do that," I answered.

I quickly assembled the tea – even substituting the diner's Lipton tea for some PG Tips that I always carried in my backpack. I poured milk in the little pitcher and got some sugar out and filled the sugar bowl with it. I rinsed the little ceramic teapot out first with hot water, then refilled it, putting the tea inside and shutting the lid. Fortunately, I'd just bought some Girl Scout Trefoil cookies—after all, I'd been a Girl Scout when I was a kid—from the little girl next door, and they were also in my back pack. I put four of them on a plate.

I put the tea and cookies in front of him. "Please let me know if there is something else you'd like," I tried to say without sounding like I was coming on to him. But no matter what sentence I could frame, nothing seemed innocuous enough. I just hoped he took me at face value. I was simply trying to repay the small pleasure he'd given me over the past weeks by simply walking by me on his way to class. I was crazy. I knew it.

I walked to the other end of the counter and started drying some glassware that had just come out of the dishwasher while I surreptitiously watched him out of the corner of my eye. It was apparent that he was enjoying his tea and a few minutes later he beckoned me over.

"This tea is delicious. I've not had a good cuppa since I left home!"

Thrilled that I pleased him, I smiled. "I learned to make tea from a sweet old English lady. I'm happy I got it right."

"You've done her proud," he replied as he lifted his cup. I promise, I may have blushed but I didn't drool.

So, it became his habit to come by every afternoon for a pot of tea. I convinced the cook to bake scones as well as muffins in the morning because I knew my Girl Scout cookies would run out. I even did a presentation proving that scones were cheaper to produce and were becoming more popular than muffins. I know he thought I was crazy but he was all for making his job easier.

We started to develop some sort of camaraderie over the next few weeks. He knew my first name, Bella, because I had a name tag that proudly proclaimed it but he never thought to introduce himself. But I did learn he was an exchange student from London and he was finishing his Engineering degree here on a student visa. From the little he said, I could tell he was homesick, so I encouraged him to tell me about his homeland. I loved talking to him in between customers.

One day as I was sitting in the quad reading some Marlowe, my page was overshadowed by someone who had walked up to me. I looked up and was startled to see him grinning down at me.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

I held my book up. "Reading."

"I didn't realize you were a student here." We hadn't actually ever talked about me at all.

"I'm an English major. Third year," I told him.

He sat down on the low stone wall next to me. "I feel really foolish. I should have known."

"How could you have known? I never said anything about it. I was too busy soaking up anything you could tell me about your homeland. I am a closet Anglophile." I smiled.

"I knew something was up. When I'd go to the diner on your days off, the tea was horrible."

"I have a confession. I've been sharing my PG Tips tea with you."

"You have? You didn't need to do it."

"You looked as though you could really use and would appreciate a good cup of tea."

"Well, I certainly did. Where do you get your tea?"

"You can buy it in the local grocery store in their specialty aisle. I indulge myself there occasionally."

"That's good to know. I'll have to replenish your supplies."

"It's not necessary, honestly."

"Have you worked in the diner for very long?"

"I started working there last year. It keeps me in Rice Krispies." I shut my book and smiled.

"You know, I now realize I've been an absolute idiot over these past few weeks. I've never actually introduced myself. My name is Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I took it and was suddenly overwhelmed with an innervating buzz that engulfed my hand and started to run up my arm. Oh Lord, I was going to make a complete fool out of myself. Getting a grip, I was able to say, "Bella Swan" and quickly drop his hand.

"How fitting."

"Fitting?"

"Your name suits you. Bella means beautiful in Italian and swans are very lovely and graceful animals."

I know I was turning every shade of red there was. I choked out, "Thank you but it just shows that names can be deceiving."

"I disagree. Your name does suit."

He arose at that point and said, "I need to get to my class. See you this afternoon?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

He grinned and nodded at me and then walked towards his building. I did notice that the text book on the top of his pile was entitled "Structural Members." I had to laugh. There was only one member I thought about when I thought of Edward Cullen.

As the days went on, my obsession with Edward did not abate and I found the times we spent together—he started eating his lunch with me in the quad—were the highlights of my day, even more than my Shakespeare class and that said a lot. As the term wound down though, it got too cold to sit outside for lunch so we moved inside the large lobby of the Engineering building.

I got to meet a few of Edward's classmates that way. Some would stop to speak to him on the way to their mutual class. Edward was ever the gentleman and would always introduce me. One day, a gorgeous strawberry blonde sidled—yes, she sidled—up to Edward, completely ignoring me and said, "Edward, what time did you say that you'd be over tonight?"

For some reason, Edward's cheeks got red and he nervously responded, "Uh, around seven?"

"That's great. I'm really looking forward to it." She smiled at him and sashayed—yes, she sashayed—down the hallway.

My heart had plummeted into my shoes. It was evident they were going out on a date that evening. But it was none of my business, so I just looked down at my sandwich trying to figure out what innocent thing I could say but before I could think of anything, Edward stood. "I'll see you later, Bella?"

I plastered on a smile and looked up at him. "Certainly." And then I watched as he followed the blonde down the hallway.

Suddenly nauseous, I threw the rest of my lunch away. I scolded myself for getting so upset over this. It was stupid of me for thinking someone so attractive and fascinating wouldn't have an active social life. I was just pleasant companionship to him—maybe a chance to indulge in memories of home with an overly willing listener.

I bucked myself up and got on with my life. I still saw Edward at lunch and at the diner but I firmly reined in any day dreams about him. I needed to be realistic. He was way out of my league and I was very thankful for the time I had with him.

Weeks passed and suddenly our winter break was upon us. I asked Edward if he had any plans.

"I'm staying put. I can't get home right now because of the cost and visa issues. How about you?"

"The same. I'm going to work through the break and replenish my bank account."

"Good. Maybe we can keep each other company?"

"I'd like that." I more than liked that, I was thrilled.

We said nothing more about our plans. Finally, the mass exodus and excitement of end of term travels rushed through campus and left our college town empty except for the few stragglers like Edward and me, except I didn't see Edward for the first two days of our break. We hadn't made any concrete plans and I assumed we would when he'd show up at the diner. But he didn't come. I was beginning to think he had an offer to spend the holidays with someone else, perhaps the beautiful blonde. My heart was heavy with that thought no matter how I scolded it.

On the third day of break, I was trying to write the daily special menu up on the chalk board but was having a hard time with it. For some reason, the chalk had gotten saturated with oil and it didn't want to write.

"Perhaps if you broke it in half?" I heard suggested behind me.

I turned, filled with entirely too much joy. "Edward, you're here!"

He chuckled and said, "I told you I was staying."

"I just expected to see you sooner, I guess. I was thinking that you had gone out of town after all."

He sighed and sat down at the counter. "I wasn't planning to go anywhere but I may have to, just the same."

"Oh?" I busied my hands making his tea but listened avidly to what he was saying.

"It seems there's a problem with my visa. I can't stay and finish my degree."

"What?" I was horrified.

"For some reason, I was issued the wrong visa. It was supposed to be for as long as it took to get my degree—I'd reckoned two years—but my visa runs out at the end of this year, in three weeks. I spent the last two days talking to officials trying to get this sorted but there's not much I can do and nothing within reason. I'll have to go home."

"Can't you come back later, though?"

"No. I was sent here on scholarship from a company where I worked. They agreed to pay for my education but I had to finish my degree by next June. If I go home, I won't be able to do that."

I set his tea in front of him and he looked dejectedly down into the empty cup. "You said there wasn't much you could within reason. What was the unreasonable thing you could do?"

He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the impossible solution. "You'll laugh."

"I don't think it's a laughable matter, Edward."

"No, I suppose not."

"Well?" I asked. It was dawning upon me that he was going away and I'd never see him again. Laughable or not, I was desperate.

Edward looked at me and said, as though he would choke on his words, "If I married a US citizen, I could stay."

"And there's no one who could help you with that?" I was asking him if he had a girlfriend.

He made a bemused face. "Uhm. No. There's no one." He was telling me that there wasn't. I wondered what happened to the beautiful blonde sashayer?

I looked at him. He looked at me. It just hung there between us.

Then, a customer came in and I broke eye contact with Edward. I had work to do. It gave me a few moments to think. I put my new customer's order in and got them the coffee they requested. I had a few moments, so I figured I'd better do something now or I'd chicken out. Edward was nursing his tea at the end of the lunch counter.

Gathering my courage I walked up to him, took a deep breath, and said, "Edward, you could marry me."

He looked shocked. "Marry you?"

"Yes. It seems to me it's the simplest solution to your problem, I think. I'm a US citizen. You could stay here and finish your schooling on time. I mean, we wouldn't have to live together or anything. It could be just on paper, just so you could stay. I would be helping you and then in June when you were finished, we could get a quiet divorce. It would be simple. No one would have to know except for the government. Easy peasy."

"You'd do that for me?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"It's too much to ask."

"You didn't ask. I offered."

He was beginning to smile. "Are you sure? Your family would be okay with this?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure. My life won't change at all."

So, that is how I married Edward Cullen. It was a marriage of convenience. Edward bought us a marriage license the next day and the day after that found us standing nervously in front of a local justice of the peace and we were married. Afterwards, we went our separate ways. I had to get to work and Edward had to flash his marriage certificate in front of the pertinent government officials and all would be well. Or, so we thought.

I was about an hour into my shift at the diner when I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward." He sounded stressed.

"Yes, Edward. What's wrong?"

"Evidently, we can't just get married and go our separate ways. We have to prove we are actually living together in wedded bliss over the entire period of my visa and apparently getting married with the intent of allowing someone to legally stay in the country is a felony offense."

**AN:**

**Miss Marple was a creation of Agatha Christie and was pretty particular about her cups of tea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plans**

* * *

I finished out my shift in shock. I was a criminal. A felon.

I, who had never had so much as a speeding ticket. My police officer dad would have been mortified.

Edward had agreed to meet me after work so we could figure out what to do.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I was clocking out when I heard the diner door open and looking through the kitchen, I could see Edward standing uncertainly near the cash register. I pulled my coat on over my nasty pink uniform, picked up the 'to go' boxes I'd packed, grabbed my back pack and walked over to where Edward was standing.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry to get you into this mess," Edward rushed to say.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward. It was my idea." He held the door open for me as we left the restaurant.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Do you mind if we go to my apartment? I need to get out of this hideous uniform."

He smiled, "I don't mind and your uniform is not hideous."

I gave him the stink eye, "Yeah. Right. It isn't hideous if you happen to like pink polyester."

"You look cute. Homey."

I had to laugh, "Yep. Homey. Just what every twenty-one year old girl wants to resemble."

"You're twenty-one?"

"Yes. My birthday was last September."

"I am twenty-four. It's strange. I really don't know a lot about the facts of your life but I feel as though I know you very well – the important part of you, anyway."

I had started to walk down the sidewalk towards the street my apartment was on.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"My apartment."

"Can we drive there?" he indicated a VW bug that was parked on the street.

"Sure," I said.

He walked over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for me and I slid in. The bug was a relic but well kept. Edward climbed in his side and started the engine.

"Where to?" he asked. I gave him directions to my apartment building and we soon arrived there. Fortunately, there was a parking space available on the street. I led Edward into the lobby and pressed the button for the elevator.

I turned to him and said, "I hope you're hungry. I brought food from the diner." I held up the Styrofoam containers.

"I suppose I am a bit peckish. I don't think I ate today."

"It's just meat loaf. That was the special today and the only thing the chef would let me take home. It isn't too bad, really." We were soon at my apartment door, and I fumbled for my keys in my backpack. Edward reached over to take them from me and unlocked my door. He smiled reassuringly as he held the door for me to pass through.

My apartment was tidy, thank goodness. My vacation from school had given me the time to do some much needed cleaning, so Edward was seeing it at its best. I put the food on the kitchen counter and turned to him. He was standing in the middle of my livingroom/diningroom/kitchen (it was just one big room) looking around at my flea market find furniture and homemade art work.

"This is nice, Bella."

"Thank you. The bathroom is that door right there," I indicated to my right, "and the 'bedroom' is in the niche around that screen." A studio apartment isn't too roomy.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yes. This is my first year without a roommate. My best friend, Alice, and I used to room together but this year she moved in with her boyfriend. I didn't want to have to get used to living with someone else, so I opted to get my own place. It's very small but all I need."

"I live in a dormitory on campus; Rector Hall."

I nodded, "I know where it is." I tugged at my polyester collar, "Do you mind if I take quick shower and change? I can fix your plate first."

"Not at all. In fact, why don't you take care of yourself and I will warm up our dinner?"

"Help yourself. I'll be out in a minute." I showed him briefly where everything was in my miniscule kitchen, then went to the dresser and grabbed the first pair of comfy sweats and underwear I could find, and then headed for my much anticipated shower. Maybe some sort of solution would come to me in there.

Unfortunately, nothing did.

When I came out to the living room, Edward had set my little table and I could smell dinner warming up in the oven. "Oh, this is nice, Edward. Thank you." I was surprised at how much care he put into the place setting. He had lit candles, used napkins and everything. He'd even turned off the over head light and turned on the various lamps I had in the room. It made it look cozier, almost romantic.

"I guess I should have dressed for this," I said, "I didn't even dry my hair."

Edward laughed, "Don't worry. You're a vision of loveliness."

Well, this vision of loveliness snorted, "Sure, sure." I went over to help Edward plate our food. We carried our dinner over to the table and I noticed for the first time there were wine glasses and a bottle of wine there.

"Champagne?" I asked.

"I had it in my car. I figured we could have it with our dinner. Is that all right? After all we did get married today."

_Be still my beating heart,_ "That's fine. I was just surprised."

We sat down and Edward poured a glass for each of us.

"Here's to a successful venture," he saluted me.

"Yes. Successful as in no one has to leave and no one has to go to jail," I laughed weakly.

"And that it all ends happily ever after," Edward added.

I looked at him curiously. That's what was said at the end of fairy tales. You know the kind? The ones where Prince Charming sweeps Princess Perfect off her feet and all their problems are solved (or killed). But maybe he was just being hopeful. I knew he felt badly about getting me into this mess but really, it was my idea in the first place. I was the one who asked him to marry me.

We made small talk throughout dinner – Mel's meatloaf isn't that bad – and I put the kettle on. Edward helped me clear away the dishes and we took our tea to the sofa to finally talk about our options.

"So what happened today when you went to the authorities?" I asked.

"I showed them our marriage license and they made a copy of it. Then they gave me another form to fill out. Here's where the difficulties started. The form asked where we were living. I couldn't put down my dorm for obvious reasons, so I said we were living here together. Your address was on the marriage license application, remember? Then, I read further down the form. That's when I found that what we did – get married just so I could stay in the US – constituted fraud and would be punished by me getting deported and you getting jailed. And to insure people didn't do this sort of thing, they conducted unannounced home visits and spousal interviews. I can't tell you how sick that made me. I've gotten you into such a mess."

I sighed, "It is a mess but there is a solution."

"Yes?"

"It looks like I am getting another room mate."

"You mean you want me to move in here?"

"I don't see what else we can do. The authorities know we are married. We can't go back on it now. The only thing to do is to carry on. We can squeeze you in here. I can't imagine you have a lot of belongings living in a dorm. This futon is comfortable. I can sleep on it and you can have the bed in the niche."

"I am not taking your bed."

"The futon is too small for you. You won't be comfortable."

"I will be fine. I will not take your bed." He gave me a steely eyed look that said the subject was closed.

"Anyway, this will help me in the long run. To be honest, I was just getting by financially. The rent is going up next month and I wasn't sure how I was going to swing living here. That's why I was working extra hours over break. I needed the money. If you could help with that, then I'd say you would be solving my problem just as I was solving yours."

We discussed finances a little and figured out that by Edward cancelling his student housing contract and combining our grocery and utility bills, it would actually be cheaper for both of us to live together than how we had been living before.

I was beginning to feel better about everything except the fact that I was going to be living cheek by jowl with the most handsome man in the universe. I hadn't considered how I'd be dealing with that. I could foresee a lot of cold showers in my future.

"Edward, you said something about spousal interviews? What is that?"

"I asked about it. They said that they had learned that they could spot fraud fairly quickly by separating the couple and asking a series of questions that husbands and wives should know about each other. They'd compare the answers to see who was lying and who wasn't."

"I guess we'd better start studying."

"Yes. It would just be like cramming for an exam."

"Only instead of comparing and contrasting Elizabethan and modern literature, we'd have to study each other."

"Yes. The private life of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." He laughed.

The name gave me a thrill, I have to admit.

"I am worried about the interview," I said. I really didn't know a lot about him. In fact, I really didn't know anything about him. Suddenly, the magnitude of what I had done dawned upon me. I was sitting in my living room with my _husband _who was virtually a stranger. I knew he was drop dead gorgeous, unfailingly polite, and liked his tea hot, light and sweet. The same could have been said about Ted Bundy.*

"I have a thought," Edward said. "It's getting late. Let me go back to my dorm for the night. I will pack my belongings and while I am doing that we will both come up with a list of questions that we think a couple would know about each other. I will move in tomorrow and we can start on this journey of discovery." He winked at me.

"Th-that sounds like a plan." I realized that Charlie would have killed me for doing something like this. I wasn't being romantic or even selfless; I was being stupid.

I could even hear his voice ringing in my head,"Isabella Marie Swan, what have you done now?" Fear was beginning to well in my heart.

Edward got up and walked to the door. I followed him out of courtesy but mostly to make sure my door was locked behind him once he left. When Edward got his coat on, he turned to me with a smile. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Bella. You're my angel." Then, he leaned down and kissed me.

Thunk. That was my heart falling to the floor. While his touch was innervating, his kiss melted every bit of common sense I had. I gasped when he pulled away. He looked down into my stunned eyes and smiled gently. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. And then he left.

I may or may not have locked the door afterwards. I couldn't remember.

**AN: **

***Ted Bundy was a serial murderer in the US during the seventies and eighties. He is suspected of killing 26-35 young women over that time. He was handsome and attractive and frequently that is how he lured those poor girls to their deaths. He was put to death in January of 1989 in my home State of Florida. We may not know how to count ballots here but we sure know how to kill people. (Yes. I am being sarcastic.) Incidently, Ted Bundy grew up in Washington State but not in Forks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cramming for Exams**

* * *

I was too dazed to work on my list of questions. I climbed under my covers and dreamed. I dreamed about the sunlight dancing off a mop of untidy hair gleaming brown, red, and gold. I dreamed about a velvet voice wrapped in an English accent asking for a cup of tea. I dreamed about his description of the Thames in the misty dawn. I dreamed about his deep green eyes looking deeply into my own as he answered, "I do" in answer to the Justice's question. I dreamed about a candle lit meat loaf dinner. I dreamed about how my heart left my body with that glorious kiss and never returned.

If I wasn't in love, I was in pretty heavy duty like. And I would do whatever he needed, Ted Bundy bedamned. (Sorry, Charlie.)

I got up early the next morning and quickly got ready for my day. I changed the sheets on my bed and took a load of laundry to the washers down the hall. I then spent the next hour consolidating my belongings so I could give him half the storage space in the apartment. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing ten. Edward should be here soon. I was glad today was my day off.

I went down to our building superintendent and explained that I had just gotten married and would need an extra key for my apartment and a pass for a parking space in the lot. I knew that would be the only way he'd give me what Edward needed without a lot of hassle. Our super was pretty old fashioned.

Finally, I could no longer procrastinate. I sat down at my computer and started thinking about the things a wife would know about her husband. I quickly listed the basics: full name, date of birth, home town, parent's names and occupations, siblings, pets, sizes of his clothing and shoes. Then I listed the favorites: color, food, music, literature, movies, and sports. I figured I knew a lot about his tastes in music, movies and literature as those were pretty much the scope of our previous conversations but there may have been something I missed. I was scratching my head trying to think of some more questions when my door buzzer buzzed.

My heart suddenly reappeared. It was trying to beat its way out of my chest as I rose to get the intercom. "Hello?" Damn, my voice sounded pretty puny.

"Good morning, Bella. It's Edward."

I pressed the button unlocking the lobby door, "Good morning. Come on up."

There was Edward in all his glory, smiling at me as if I was the answer to all his prayers, carrying a box, and a garment bag.

"Hello, Bella." He leaned over to kiss me hello.

Wow. Roman Candles galore.

Okay. Bella to brain. Where are you brain? We need a response here, on the double.

"H…h…hello, Edward." I smiled shakily back at him.

"I hope you slept well."

"I did. Did you?"

"I was too excited to sleep, I think."

Excited? That was weird.

I saw him struggle to hold onto everything in his arms. "Let me help you with those." I hung his garment bag up in the closet as he set the box down on the floor. I slipped on my shoes and jacket so I could help him further unload his belongings.

We walked to his car together, "I got everything here in one load, and that either says a lot for my packing skills or a lot about how meager my possessions are."

I was looking at his VW bug. It was crammed to the gills, "I think it's your packing skills. Let's get this stuff upstairs. Wait, I think our super has a luggage cart somewhere around here. Let me ask him. Come with me and I will introduce you. I've already told him we got married. It was the only way I could get you keys and a parking pass without a lot of hassle. I hope you don't mind."

He grinned at me, "No. I don't mind anyone knowing that we are married. Now that we are living together, there's no reason to keep it a secret, I am thinking."

I nodded my agreement, my mind and heart still trying to shift into the right place. The problem was, I didn't know what the right place was, yet. We were pretending to be married to the world but between the two of us, we were still awkward strangers. Hopefully, our relationship won't grow more awkward the better we knew each other.

We got to the super's office and I knocked on the door.

"Mr. Dowling?" I pushed open the door to find a rotund, middle aged man sitting behind a desk watching CNN as he was dealing with some paperwork.

"Hi, Bella. Is this the groom?" He looked Edward up and down.

"Yes, Mr. Dowling, this is my husband, Edward Cullen." Wow. I just called Edward "my husband" out loud. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side.

Mr. Dowling extended his hand for Edward to shake, "How do you do?"

"Just fine, thank you, sir."

"So, you two just tied the knot."

"We did," Edward said with a dazzling smile at me.

"Well, congratulations. I gave Bella another key to your apartment. Make sure you try it out to see if it fits."

"Thank you Mr. Dowling," I smiled at him. He was really very sweet. "Can we borrow the luggage cart for a bit? Edward's moving in today."

"Sure. That's what it's for." He rose from his desk and led us to a storage locker which he unlocked with a key and waved inside, "There it is. Help yourselves. When you're finished with it, just put it back here and lock the door."

"Brilliant," Edward said and pushed the luggage cart outside to his car. We loaded it up and were able to fit everything (although it was filled to overloading) on it and got it up to our (I just said "our." Squee!) apartment.

As Edward was about to return the cart, I stopped him, "Here's your key. It will get you into the lobby of the building and will open the laundry room door for you, as well as our apartment. Then here is your parking pass. Our spaces are numbered. My truck is already parked in 408. You'll have to park in 410, right next to me."

With eyes twinkling, Edward took both the key and the pass and wheeled the luggage rack out of our door. I looked at all his stuff stacked in piles on the floor. He had two suitcases in addition to the garment bag and about five boxes filled mostly with books and school supplies. I decided to fix lunch while I was waiting for Edward to return.

He was soon back. I was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Here, Bella, for you."

"Th-thank you, Edward. That's so sweet of you but why?" What was it about this man that made me, normally an articulate person, stutter?

"Just a little token of my appreciation, Bella." I held the flowers, pink carnations, up to my nose and inhaled. They smelled heavenly.

"I think I have something to put them in." I got an old spaghetti sauce jar out of the recycling bin, filled it with water and then arranged the flowers in it. They were lovely. "After we get all your belongings sorted, I'll put them somewhere we can both enjoy them."

I pointed out the closet, shelf, drawer and cabinet space that I had emptied for Edward's use, then went back to fixing our sandwiches. It didn't take long for Edward to finish unpacking.

"Thank you for being so generous, Bella."

"No problem." I handed him his plate. "I was thinking we could go grocery shopping today. That way we will have food you'll like on hand."

"I am not that particular. I am sure anything you normally get will be fine but I would enjoy going with you."

We ate together as Edward told me that the housing office refunded his money. It seemed there was a waiting list for dormitory residences. He turned in his keys and left campus. He now officially had no place to live except with me. That gave me another thrill. I almost choked on my sandwich. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure all these "thrills" I was having were from delight or fear.

So, an hour later found us at the local Safeway. We had budgeted $50 per week on groceries, which wasn't a lot. As we carefully wove our cart through the aisles, we came upon the specialty items that were imported from all over the world. I pointed out the British section and Edward marveled at the cans of Bird's Custard powder, Idris's Fiery Ginger Beer, and Cadbury Flake candy bars.

"I had no idea you could buy this sort of thing in the US," he laughed. Then he bent down and picked up a package of PG Tips tea bags. "Most of these are luxuries but I am declaring the Tips a necessity," and he tossed it into our cart. A British man has his priorities.

He reinforced that when we got to the beer aisle. I usually didn't buy alcoholic beverages, mostly because my budget was so tight, but Edward insisted that we pick up a six pack of Samuel Adams Ale. He said it was good and not as expensive as buying an import. I had no clue about that, since I wasn't very fond of beer, at least none of the stuff I had tried so far. But I didn't think that college students were known for their palates, so the beer I had tried could have been nasty stuff and I wouldn't know it.

We checked out a little over budget but Edward threw in the extra to make up for his additions to our shopping list. We got home and unpacked our food. It was surprising at how full our refrigerator was now compared to how it usually was when I lived alone.

After we had settled onto the couch, Edward pulled some papers out of his pocket. I looked at them with dread. These were the questions he had thought of overnight. I was half afraid go over these. What if Edward realized he had married a dull little girl with an uninteresting, sad life?

"Do you want me to look at yours while you look at mine, or should we just go over each of them one at a time? I am thinking all of our questions could be relevant for either of us."

"You're probably right." I hurriedly printed off my list, intending to make copious notes so that I could study.

"You go first," he asked.

"What is your full name?" I asked reading from my paper.

He laughed, "Edward Anthony Maximillian Cullen."

"Maximillian? Really?"

"It's my confirmation name. St. Maximillian of Kolbe is my patron saint. He was a martyr during the second world war."

"Ah, so you're Catholic?"

"I am."

"I am surprised that you went along with our 'marriage', then."

"I practice it but not well sometimes." He looked a little chagrined at that.

"So, what is your full name, Bella?"

"Isabella Maria Swan, but as you know, I prefer to be called Bella."

"Are you religious?"

"Not really. I guess my parents would have considered themselves Lutherans but other than sending me to Vacation Bible School to give me something to do during the summers, they weren't very devout about going to church. My dad especially preferred to spend his Sundays fishing. All the same, I was taught to be a good person, not necessarily a good Lutheran."

"You are a good person, Bella. There would be few who would even consider helping a foreigner out so enormously."

I shrugged. So, I was generous and also a little gullible. "Okay, that was my first question. What is yours?"

"What side of the bed do you prefer?"

"Say again?" I was shocked.

"On which side of the bed do you prefer to sleep?"

He was right, that was certainly a question INS would ask. "Uhm, I'm all over the bed, really. I've never shared one before, so I don't know which one I'd prefer."

"Then let's try it out."

"I blinked at him in surprise. Try it out?"

"We could lie upon your bed and see which side feels the best for each of us."

I rose uncertainly and led the way to the alcove. My bed was a double bed, plenty big enough for me alone but as Edward sat down on one side of it, it seemed awfully small. I sat down on the other side and reclined. We were lying next to each other, not touching.

"How does this feel?" Edward asked.

"Awkward." I answered. I would probably feel awkward no matter which side I was on.

"Okay, let's switch, then." He rolled over on top of me to get to the other side of the bed and YOWZA, we got stuck about half-way. Edward was lying completely on top of me, staring into my eyes with an arrested look on his face. Meanwhile, my insides had turned into a fireworks display. His lips were about three inches from my own and I was lost in his green gaze.

I heard my father's voice saying, "I told ya so" but all I could manage was a small, "Oh, oh."

Whatever it was, Edward demonstrated more common sense than I did. He blinked his eyes, exhaled and rolled away from me and got off the bed. His ears were red, "I'd say that you were partial to the left side and I prefer the right."

I slid out of bed to write that down. I knew my color was high and I tried not to look in Edward's direction. He was standing in front of the living room windows, his back to me, with his hands in his pockets.

"Edward?" I whispered softly.

He was a little gruff when he responded, "What?"

"I am sorry."

He cleared his throat and the turned around, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I just … was surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Bella, I may as well tell you this now. My body responds to you in ways I can't predict. One minute everything is natural, typical, the next minute I lose myself. I am the one who should be apologizing to you."

"Mine does the same every time my skin touches yours. It's like the fourth of July."

He turned and smiled at me, "Isn't that when you Yanks declared your independence from us Brits?"

"It was, actually. But since then, I think we've been able to develop a decent cooperative relationship, don't you?"

"I'd say so, Bella. Shall we emulate our respective countries and get back to our questions?"

"Okay, when's your birthday?"

"June 20. I'll be 25 next year."

"Mine's September 13th and as you know, I just turned 21. Your turn."

He looked down at his list as he sat down next to me on the sofa, "Uhm, siblings?"

"None. I was an only child. You?"

"I have an older brother, Emmett. He's in the RAF. He's married to Rosalie and they have two kids, a boy, Ezra, who is six, and a girl, Emma, who is three. Right now they are living in Suffolk.

I looked down at my list, "Where are you from?"

"A little village on the outskirts of London; Kew."

"I've heard of that. Kew Gardens is nearby?"

"Yes. They are quite lovely. I used to visit there quite a bit when I was young. It's an amazing place. Every year they have an international garden show there that is completely brilliant."

I sighed, "I've seen a program on TV about it. One day, I am going to see it for myself."

"Then, it will be my pleasure to show it to you." He smiled at me leaning back in the sofa, "Now, it's my turn. Bella, where are you from?"

"A little town in the Olympic Peninsula in Washington State called Forks."

"Washington State is quite a ways away from here."

"Yes. I wanted a change of scenery after I finished high school."

"That's understandable." He looked down at his list, "How did we meet?"

"That's easy. We met the diner. You were looking for a decent cup of tea and I knew how to fix it for you. I won you over with my mad tea making skills."

"Yes. That's _exactly_ how it happened." He smirked at me.

"It's best to keep to the truth when we can. Your turn."

"Where did we go on our honeymoon?"

"We didn't go anywhere? We couldn't afford it, so we just stayed here?" I asked it as a question to see if he thought it was a good answer.

He nodded his agreement. "That's sound. We are poor college students after all. We'll promise ourselves a real honeymoon one day. Your go."

"You've told me about your brother. Can you tell me about your parents?" I knew this was going to open me up to questions I didn't want to answer but, still, needed to be told.

"My father, Carlisle, is a Casualty doctor; what you'd call an Emergency Room doctor in the US. My mother is an architect. She specializes in historical renovations and is quite good at it. Right now she is working on a manor house whose foundations go back to the 1100s."

"Wow. That sounds really interesting. Are you close to your family?"

"I'd say so. My mother is ruing my absence during the holidays."

"I can imagine. Do they know about your visa problem?"

"Yes. I told them first thing. My dad was trying to help me but I was able to get by with a little help from my friend," he smiled.

"The Beatles," I smirked. I was queen of the obscure reference. I guess he'd figure that out after a while. "Are you going to tell them about us?"

"I haven't, yet but I will."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know." He looked down at the papers he was holding a curious look on his face, "Something along the lines of 'the most amazing girl in the world agreed to marry me and we would have waited to have a regular courtship and wedding but for my visa troubles.' "

I swallowed. I was glad my in-laws were separated from us by an ocean.

"Do you think they'll be mad?"

"No. My mother's been trying to find me a wife for years."

"What do you think they'll do after, when we have gone our separate ways?"

He sighed, "What does any parent do when that happens to their child? I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

I could predict what question would come next. I hoped I could tell him without making a fool out of myself.

"Tell me about your parents?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and clutched my fingers together, "My parents were Charlie and Renee Swan. They died."

Edward was shocked, "They died? How? When?"

I looked down at my hands straining against each other, "They were killed in a car accident. The major industry around Forks is logging. One day when my parents were traveling to visit friends in La Push, a few miles from Forks, a logging truck's load came loose and fell on their vehicle. They were killed instantly. This happened a few weeks after I graduated from high school."

My voice was getting softer and softer but once I started, I couldn't seem to stop, "I was at my friend Alice's house when it happened. We were planning to go down to La Push Beach with a bunch of other kids that day. I was supposed to meet my mom and dad there. Alice was driving me down and suddenly we ran across an accident and traffic was backed up for miles. When we finally passed the scene, I recognized my dad's truck. I screamed for Alice to stop. But when I jumped out of the car and ran towards the accident, one of the police officers grabbed me and wouldn't let me get closer. They hadn't removed the bodies from the car. There was nothing they could do. They were already gone. I am afraid I didn't take it very well. You should know, Edward, everyone in my family is gone. I am all alone, so for my part there's really no one to know or care that we got married under false pretenses."

Edward sat there. He didn't say anything. I couldn't look at him. I was trying hard to maintain my composure but I was failing. I could feel the tears welling up and my throat tightened.

"Bella," Edward whispered softly.

I turned to him and I knew he could see tears shimmering in my eyes, "It happened three and a half years ago. I miss them so much." I could feel my bottom lip quiver as the first tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella," Edward said again as he reached for me and gathered me into his arms, pulling me close. I buried my head on his chest and started to cry in earnest. I was overwhelmed by my feelings. Everything I had felt since the accident, the miserable depression I had experienced, the shell I had withdrawn into, my flight from Forks, my solitude in my studies, my desire to fade into the background, the mysterious connection I immediately felt towards this man, my impetuous decision to help him and the confusing feelings I was beginning to have about him. It was a torrent pouring out of me (and onto Edward's shirt.)

I calmed a little and then slowly became mortified. I just used my faux but real husband as a Kleenex. This was probably the last thing he wanted from me. (Way to ruin things, Bella.) He was still holding me tightly in his arms and I sat up a bit trying to pull away, "S…s…sorry," I managed to say.

"Sorry? I am sorry, too, Bella. I am so sorry you have to live with such a tragic loss. But don't be sorry for your tears and don't think you can't trust me enough to tell me what you are feeling. You aren't alone any longer. We are in this together, sweetheart."

He called me sweetheart.

It made me smile. I just went from wailing in abject misery to smiling in a second because my faux but real husband – frusband, I guess - called me sweetheart. (See, I was crazy, just like I told you in the first chapter.) My heart was shouting: HE CALLED ME SWEETHEART. HE SAID 'I DO.' HE TOLD ME THAT I TURNED HIM ON (or at least he mentioned something about how his body responds to me—same thing). HE HASN'T RUN AWAY SCREAMING YET!

I sat up and looked him, wretched, teary faced, snotty nosed woman that I was, and said, "You called me sweetheart."

He laughed, "Well you _are_ my wife. You can be my sweetheart, too."

"I am your frife."

He looked at me like I was crazy (see, he knows it, too), "Frife?"

"Yes. Faux but real wife is a frife. You are my frusband, faux but real husband."

Edward chuckled, "You are crazy." (See, I told you so.)

He hugged me closer, then asked, "How can we be a faux husband or wife? We have a real marriage license. We had a real wedding ceremony. We both said our 'I dos.' "

"We didn't do this in the normal way. I mean, you were sort of forced to marry me."

"I wasn't forced to marry you. It was a decision I was happy to make."

"Well, it kept you state-side, but you will admit we didn't get married for the normal reasons."

Again he sighed, "That's true but for the sake of the authorities, we'll need to pretend that we did it for the normal reasons."

I got off of the sofa, "I need to wash my face and have a good cup of tea." I looked sheepishly at him, "I am sorry about your shirt."

He smiled softly at me, "Truly Bella, I am at your disposal. You've been alone too long with this burden. 'A sorrow shared is grief halved,' as my Gran used to say. I am not sure I agree with the 'halved' part but I do think it helps to know you aren't alone. I've got plenty of shirts for you to use."

All I could do was whisper a watery thanks and then dash into the bathroom. I couldn't let him see me cry again, no matter what he said - out of politeness, I am sure. He was probably going to regret this whole "venture," as he called it, soon enough. I needed to put on my big girl pants and put the tears away.

Besides, he called me sweetheart.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw that Edward had put the kettle on and was looking at my meager CD collection. I had most of my music downloaded into my iPod, so there was no reason to buy CDs now but browsing on iTunes? I could waste a paycheck on that. It was my biggest temptation.

"Most of my music is on my iPod," I said.

"Same here. I even got rid of all my CDs. Do you have iPod dock?"

"No. If I want music in the apartment, I use my computer but my speakers are pretty crappy."

"Oh, then I have something to donate to the cause." He went over to the closet and pulled out a box on the floor and removed a smaller box from it. "This is my dock – our dock, now. Where can we put it?" I took the dock from him and went over to the dresser. There was a plug behind it on the wall and it was central in the apartment.

I saw he had several items in the box he'd pulled out of the closet: picture frames, a desk lamp, pencil sharpener. "Edward, you can put your personal pictures around. In fact, you really should."

He grinned, "I could introduce you to my family, then. You can help me place them in the apartment." He showed me the first picture, his parents. Carlisle was a strikingly handsome man, with hair so blonde it almost looked white. I could see Edward had his strong jaw line but Edward actually resembled his mother more. Esme had the same unusual hair and strikingly green eyes. They were sitting on a bench in a park together. Carlisle's arm was around Esme and she was leaning towards him. They looked very happy.

"Let's put Carlisle and Esme with my parents." I took the frame over to the small table that held a sofa lamp and set it down next to a picture of Renee and Charlie. My dad, who had been the chief of police in Forks, was in his uniform, leaning against the kitchen counter smiling down at my mother who was trying to tempt him with a spoonful of something she was cooking. Since she was such a lousy cook, his expression was of fond disbelief. My mother's teasing smile and lively expression encapsulated the wonderful woman I remembered and missed so much. I sighed but then thought of something, "Actually, shouldn't we have pictures of us as a couple, too?"

"Ah, yes. That's a good point. We should have a visual history."

"You mean like pictures of us together on dates?"

"Yes. That would be a good idea."

"Good point but what will we do about our missing courtship?"

"How are you at Photo Shop?"

"Not very good. I don't even have the program on my computer."

"Never fear, I can do it on mine. You will just have to send me photos of yourself and I can make an instant dating history." The piece of furniture I used as a desk, was probably at one time was a sofa console, the kind that went along the back of a sofa – it was long and narrow – but it allowed me to spread out as I worked.

"Edward, we could share my desk. You could use one end and I, the other. There's plenty of room."

He nodded and reached for his laptop bag and quickly set up his computer.

"Just send me some pictures and I'll get to work."

We exchanged email addresses and worked companionably for a while. I'd found several pictures of myself taken around campus. I had taken an introduction to photography class as an elective my freshman year, so there were plenty. Then, as Edward worked, I put the rest of his family pictures around the apartment, asking him about each. There was a picture of his brother in his RAF uniform with his family and a cute picture of a little terrier that garnered a fond look as I showed it to Edward. I learned that was his dog, Patsy. Almost hidden at the bottom of the box was a picture of Edward and a stunningly beautiful girl. They looked like they were a couple. It was funny how my stomach lurched to see them seemingly so happy together.

"Uh, Edward, what about this picture?"

He looked to see what I was holding and his mouth twisted, "That one we can keep in the box."

"Okay?" I replaced it in the box but looked at him questioningly.

"That's Kate. We were dating before I came to the US."

"Oh." I had an awful thought, "She's not waiting for you back home, is she?"

"No." He didn't say anything more and I didn't want to pry. Well, actually, I did want to pry the shit out of the subject but I had to respect his space.

I put the desk lamp on the table next to Edward's computer and watched him work for a bit. He had successfully blended a half a dozen pictures placing the two of us together at various events and was still working on more. I got a great idea.

"Edward, I'll make a scrapbook."

He looked at me questioningly.

"Yes. It's quite a hobby for some people. My mother had all sorts of scrapbooking supplies, in fact, I have them in a storage container under the bed. I can put our 'pictures' in an album along with the narrative of our "love story." It will work with the authorities, I think.

"Yes. And we can take more pictures of us together." I was looking over his shoulder and I saw a picture of the two of us at our "wedding" just at the point where we were saying our "I dos." Edward and I were looking intently into each other's eyes, holding hands. I was so full of nerves at that moment, I could hardly remember it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"The Justice of the Peace's wife sent it to me. She was lurking in the background as our witness and snapped a few pictures. She asked for my email address before we left. You were changing into your work uniform."

I looked at the other two photos on his screen taken at the same time. There was a picture of me leaning over the Justice of the Peace's desk, signing a document. Edward was watching me with a very tender expression on his face. He really had this "pretending" thing down to an art.

The last picture was of the kiss. Right after we were declared man and wife, Edward was given permission, as is the custom, to kiss his bride. I remember Edward grinning broadly at me, then zeroing in on my lips. It wasn't an open mouthed kiss, just a sweet, gentle buss but still the sparks flew. I remembered that kiss and the other more intense one at the end of the day. There was a remarkable intensity when our bodies connected that just wound me right up. I was beginning to wonder how far we were going to go in our marriage. The physical draw I had towards Edward was magnetic and the possibilities were starting to tantalize.

Then I remembered the picture of Edward and Kate and all my sexy thoughts were dashed. _Here be dragons _my mind intoned or actually_, Here be heartbreak_. I was on my way to the land of emotional devastation if I didn't start watching myself.

My stomach rumbled, "Edward, are you hungry?"

He nodded, "Getting that way."

"You continue working on that and I will put dinner on. You feel like spaghetti and meat sauce?"

"That sounds fine," he answered. He was starting to print out our photos.

"Edward," I asked, "Could you print out an additional one of the wedding photos so that we can put it in a frame for display in here?"

"That's a good idea. Which one did you want?"

I thought a bit. I really wanted the one taken as I was signing our documents. The expression on Edward's face was one I could gaze at again and again but it probably wasn't the one that would be a typical wedding picture. "All of them are nice. Pick the one you like best."

How was that from weaseling out of exposing my hand?

I was surprised however when later, as we sat down to dinner, Edward stood a picture frame on the table between us. It was the picture of Edward watching me sign (Let Me Sign). He put the picture in the frame that had held the photo of himself and Kate. I was going to tear that sucker apart the first chance I got to see if he put our picture over the old one. I hoped not. I didn't want to touch, even in digital form, that other woman.

"That's a sweet picture."

"Yes. It was my favorite. You know in the UK, you really aren't married until you sign, so in my view, that's when we were actually wed."

"Oh." Wow. I didn't know what to say. He always surprised me.

Suddenly, his phone was ringing. "Excuse me," he said as he got out his phone. "It's my dad."

You know when you're reading a novel, the author says 'a cold hand gripped her heart?' Well, I now knew what that felt like. The mouthful of pasta I was chewing suddenly tasted like cardboard.

Edward answered his phone, "Hello?" I could only hear his part of the conversation but it was pretty evident what was being said. I started to get up to let Edward have some privacy but he shook his head and indicated that I should stay.

"Hi, Dad. How have you been keeping?"

"I've been very well, thank you. I am sorry I haven't been in touch for the past few days but I've been very busy taking care of some business."

"Yes. Well, the visa situation was resolved as a result of my business, thank God."

"Yes. I can stay now to finish my degree. No problems."

"Uhm… well, actually…I got married, yesterday."

"Yes. Married."

"No, I am truly serious."

"Yes. I am married. She's a wonderful girl."

"Her name is Bella Swan. Bella Cullen, now." He smiled at me and winked. I was in too much shock to respond.

"She's a student at school with me."

"English Literature."

"She's twenty-one."

"Well, she happens to be an American so…"

There was a long pause here where Edward did a lot of listening. At some points he looked like he wanted to say something but his father wasn't giving him a chance. I was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

Finally, Edward burst out, "No, Dad. No. I married her because I love her, not because of the visa issues." Edward was looking directly at me as he spoke. I think my heart stopped beating. My cheeks were blazing scarlet and I wanted to sink down into the floor and disappear. At least we won't have to lie to my parents like this.

"Yes. The wedding came sooner than I had planned because of the immigration problem but all it did was to clarify the situation for me."

"No. We went to a Justice of the Peace. We'll talk about a church wedding later."

"No, really, Dad. She's a wonderful girl. You'll love her, too. I promise. She's beautiful, funny, intelligent, hardworking, kind…"

"Yes. She's right here." Okay, I was beginning to panic. It sounded like…

"Hold on…" and he handed the phone to me. I know my eyes were about to pop out of my head. My heart sped up and I looked at Edward in dread. "My father wishes to talk to you, Bella. Please?"

I unsteadily took the phone from him and meekly said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella. I am Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. I understand I am to welcome you into the family."

He had a rich, cultivated English accent, very similar to Edwards. "Yes, sir. I am happy to be Edward's wife."

"Well, I am very sorry that we couldn't be there for the celebration and to meet you in person. We will have to make that up soon."

"That would be very nice, sir."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"So, how did you two meet?"

"I work in the afternoons at a local diner. Edward liked the way I brewed his cup of tea."

He chuckled, "That's my son. Then, Bella, I welcome you into the family."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Could I please speak to Edward again, now?"

"Certainly. Goodbye, Carlisle. It was nice talking to you."

I knew I sounded like a moron. I handed the phone back to Edward.

"Yes?" Edward said into the phone.

"Well, yes. That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Yes. She is, Dad."

"Goodbye." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Well, that went okay."

"It did? He was cordial to me but he sounded upset at points in your conversation."

"He was shocked but I told him what he needed to hear and he became resigned."

Ah, he must mean when he told him that he married me because he loved me. Of course.

"He sounds like a nice man."

"He is. I've never met anyone more compassionate." We cleared the table and worked companionably together, Edward washed the dishes and I dried and put them away.

When we were done, Edward went back to his computer and opened his email program. "I promised Dad I'd send pictures." He attached the three pictures from our wedding and sent it off.

"Your father mentioned to me that he regretted he and your mother couldn't be there for our wedding but they will make it up soon. What do you think he meant by that?"

"My mother and father haven't once come to visit me in the year and a half I've been here, so I doubt he meant they'd be hopping on the next flight out. He finds it very difficult to get off of work. It's been a constant complaint of my mother's over the years."

"Oh, that's a relief. It would be hard to have to put on a charade in front of them."

Edward looked at me speculatively and nodded, "I understand but that brings up something else. What about our friends here."

"In school, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I don't have many friends. Over the past few years, I've been sort of withdrawn and so didn't want to be around people too much. I was so consumed with grief; I thought that was all people could see about me. Alice Brandon is my best friend. She and I grew up together and it was because of Alice that I came here to school. We roomed together the last two years but she's been in love with Jasper Whitlock for just about as long. He finally convinced her to move in with him. Actually, he said I could come along, too, but that was too weird. There was no way I was going to share an apartment with two people who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. So, that's how I ended up here by myself. Alice and Jasper went to Texas, his home, for the break. She knows about you a little."

Edward blinked, "She does?"

"Yes. I'd mentioned you a few times."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I had been spending a lot of time with you over the past few months. You were bound to come up in conversation."

Edward smiled, "I guess so. Will she be surprised?"

I shrugged, "She's going to be pissed. She was supposed to be my maid of honor." I noticed his surprise. "It was something we agreed to when we were ten years old. But, she's a good enough friend to want to see me happy. She'll like you, I think, after the initial shock."

"How about your coworkers?"

"My coworkers have been teasing me about you since you first started coming into the diner. No, we are not going to surprise them a bit. Will your friends be a problem?"

"They've all seen you and you've met most of them as we were eating our lunches in the Engineering lobby. I don't think they'd be too surprised." He opened his photo editor again and printed out two wallet sized pictures of us saying our vows. "We could show these to them for proof." I took one of them and shoved it in my backpack. He was sliding his into his wallet.

I let out a huge sigh.

"What was that for?" Edward asked.

"It's just so real. It's sort of overwhelming to me at times."

Edward reached over to where my hand was resting on the computer table and squeezed it, "Don't worry. It will all work out."

I smiled at him in thanks. He was very reassuring. I hoped he was right. We worked together in quiet companionship for the rest of the evening. Edward was working on an engineering project and I had ferreted out my mother's scrapbooking supplies. I was happy to find an empty album I could use for the "History of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." I had gotten a good start on it when I started to yawn.

"I think I need to go to bed. I am wilting here."

Edward smiled, "Do lights bother you?"

"Not too much."

"I've got some more work to do on this project I am working on and then I'll go to bed, okay?"

"That's fine, Edward."

Soon, I had showered and was tucked up in bed. I had gotten out some bedding for Edward's futon after his repeated stubborn refusal to take the larger bed. I was too tired to argue over it. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I remembered something, "Edward?" I called.

I heard his voice from behind the screen, "Yes, Bella."

"I think I should warn you; I talk in my sleep."

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Beginning**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Beginning

The beeping of my alarm clock sounded dim and faint but it still woke me as I had hoped. I had the breakfast shift this morning at the Diner and that meant getting out of bed at 5:00 am to get to work by 5:45. I hated the morning shift but I needed the money. Unfortunately, I agreed to work this shift before knowing that there would be someone sharing my little apartment today. I set my alarm and put the clock under my pillow the night before. I prayed that a merciful God would see that I awoke. He did.

I quietly slipped out of bed, hoping that I wouldn't wake Edward who was sleeping on the futon in the main part of the room. I pulled the covers up on my bed and fluffed the pillows, then tip-toed silently out to the bathroom. It was dark in the apartment and I didn't want to turn on the light for fear of waking Edward.

I held my breath as I passed his sleeping form. I could vaguely see the outline of his body. His torso was bare and his hand was flung over the side of the futon. The sheet and blanket had slipped down around his hips. I side stepped around him and cautiously opened the door to the bathroom. I'd left my uniform in there the night before, so I could dress in there without disturbing my _frusband._

There were two toothbrushes in the tooth brush holder.

_There were two toothbrushes in the tooth brush holder!_

Seeing my toothbrush cozying up with his simply reinforced the fact that we were living together. We were married. We were sharing a bathroom and a toothbrush rack. I think I was in shock.

I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, and put the basics of make-up on. I pulled my hair up into a bun on the back of my head and then slipped off my pajamas, eased on my panty hose, then followed that with my bra and slip (you had to wear a slip with that stupid polyester for comfort's sake.) I put my putrid pink dress on and buttoned it from hem to bodice. The apron, hat and hair net would wait until I got to work.

Drat! I left my clod-hoppery orthopedic waitress shoes under the bed and would have to go back for them.

After the brightness of the bathroom, the apartment was pitch black and I was practically blind as I guessed the path I needed to thread to get to my bed. Holding my breath I tried to move past the futon when I stumbled into the side of it. It threw me off balance and I fell right on top of my sleeping Prince Charming.

Iron arms closed around me and I found myself pulled possessively to his chest. Our bodies were aligned from hip to breast and the closeness was torture to all of my senses, the friction, his scent, his warmth. I could lie in his arms all day and not complain one iota.

"Bella?" his sleepy voice said, his hands moved down to my waist.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, "I am sorry. I tripped and fell. I couldn't see in the dark."

His hands were exploring my back, "Do you have your waitress uniform on?"

"Yes. I have to go to work," I struggled a little and he let me go and I sat up. "I was trying so hard not to wake you."

"No problem. I was going to get up anyway." He switched on the lamp next to his futon/bed. His bare chest was glorious. I could hardly tear my eyes away.

"You're a college student. This is the weekend. You're supposed to sleep until noon!"

"I've never been able to sleep in like that. I get up with the sun. That's one reason I never had any roommates."

I got my shoes and was bending over to tie them as Edward got up from his bed and made for the bathroom. I loaded my back pack and was preparing to leave when Edward emerged fully clothed.

"I'll give you a ride," he said.

"It's not necessary, Edward. I usually walk."

He scowled at me, "You walk to work in the dark at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I usually don't work the morning shift."

He shook his head, "Oh my dear Bella. You take risks with yourself that you shouldn't." He pulled on his coat and then grabbed mine and held it out so that I could put it on. He gently spun me around and pulled me closer to him by the lapels of my coat. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. I had been so overwhelmed with his nearness and the _'my dear Bella'_ stuff that I know my mouth was gaping in stupid awe so when our lips met, he immediately opened his own and gently caressed my lips with his tongue.

You know when, in novels, they say 'time stood still?' Okay. I now knew what that felt like, too.

Edward's kiss spun fire through my body; molten, painless lava shooting through my veins. The pounding of my heart was all that I could hear as his kiss wreaked damage throughout my self-control and self-preservation. Oh. My. Gosh. (I wasn't very religious but I still didn't like to invoke the Big Guy when I was in the throes of desire.)

Edward broke off the kiss, smiled softly down at me and said, "Since you won't take care of yourself, will you let me?"

I had no answer for him. I didn't want to be his charity case: the grief stricken, lonely coed who needed someone to make it all go away. I didn't want him to want me in that way but how did I want him to want me? In fact, really, how did I want to want _him_? Outside of jumping his bones, I didn't really know. So, I didn't answer his question.

"If I don't leave now, I'll be late," was all I said.

He nodded, then took my hand and led me down to his car. We drove together in silence the few short blocks to the diner. Edward turned off the engine as I was getting out of the car. I looked at him questioningly. "Could I come in and have some breakfast?" he asked.

I smiled, "Certainly. Best breakfast in town." We walked into the diner together, Edward's hand at my back. All my coworkers noticed. Edward took his customary seat at the counter and I went back to the kitchen to clock in and get into the rest of my uniform.

Angela, who waited tables with me, gave me a knowing look. "So what's with Mr. McDreamy bringing you to work today, Ducks?" Angela was a great friend. We had worked together ever since I started at the diner and had developed a good working relationship. She and the rest of the diner staff had noticed Edward always coming in when I was working and had teased me unmercifully about it.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Long stories make good stories but your lips look little swollen. I can guess where this one ends up."

I looked at her in surprise and blushed and rushed to the mirror that hung above the sink in the washroom. My lips did look a little red and maybe a little like they'd just been kissed. I touched them in wonder and remembered. Ohhhhhh. I'd better stop thinking about THAT. I had to work.

Angela was still chuckling at me as I passed her and went into the dining room. Edward sat there waiting for me, his face lighting up when he saw me. Gahhh. He was gorgeous.

"What will you have this morning?"

"You," he teased.

I blushed again and I heard Angela snicker behind me.

"I am not on the menu, sir."

"Ah, too bad," he looked down at the laminated sheet that listed our breakfast offerings and asked, "What do you suggest?"

"Everything is good. Are you very hungry?"

He shrugged, "Somewhat."

"Eggs and bacon? Toast on the side? Coffee? Tea?"

"Yes. I'll take my eggs fried with a soft yolk, whole wheat toast, and, of course, tea."

Smiling, I put his order in and went to start his toast and tea. Angela was making coffee. "So, are you two a couple, now?"

"I guess you could say that," I muttered.

"Oh ho!" Angela chortled, "It took you two long enough. It was always sunshine, butterflies and little bitty blue birds between the two of you when he'd show up in here. You'll have to tell me how it happened?"

"Shhh, Angela, later!" But she got me thinking, was there something between Edward and I even then? So much that other people noticed?

I brought his tea over to him (I had my stash of PG Tips hidden away.) "Enjoy, Edward. Your food will be right up."

"Here ya go, Daisy." The cook never called anyone by their right name. I was always Daisy for some reason. I grabbed Edward's toast, buttered and sliced it and then put his plate in front of him. I snagged a newspaper for him along the way.

"I thought you may wish to read this while you eat."

"Thank you, Daisy." Oh boy. He had heard the cook.

I glared at him, "Don't you like my real name?"

He smiled back, "Yes. I love your _real_ name." He looked at me almost tenderly, "But Daisy suits you, too."

I smiled, shook my head, and went to work. He love my _real _name? Then I remembered, yesterday when he was talking to his father he called me Bella Cullen. Is that what my real name was now? Wow. The rammifications of what I had done were like ripples in a pond. Soon every aspect of my life were going to be impacted.

Edward read the paper as he ate, occasionally looking up to watch me as I served my other customers. He actually drank two pots of tea as he sat there.

When there was a lull in customers, I'd go over to talk to him, which is what I'd normally do before we married. I thought it was best to keep to our normal behavior in case there were INS agents spying on us. Besides, I wanted to talk to him. He told me that he was going to go back to the apartment and do some laundry and asked when I would be off of work. I told him at two p.m. and he nodded, rose, put $20 on the counter and said he'd see me then. I watched him leave with a bemused expression on my face until Angela came up and said, "Okay. Give!"

"Give what?"

"What happened between the two of you. I know something did. Tell me!"

"Uhm. We got married?" I ventured.

"Stop kidding me. What is going on between the two of you?"

"No really. We got married two days ago."

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope." I went on to wipe down the counter.

"That was rather sudden, wasn't it?"

"It was but it felt right."

"Oh, Bella. You actually married the guy?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Yes."

Angela shook her head, "I guess you knew what you were doing." She paused for a moment then looked impishly at me, "So, how is he in the sack?"

"Oh, ANGELA!" I screeched. I am sure every capillary in my face burst with the flood of blood my embarrassment threw in them. Customers and coworkers alike stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

Angela laughed and turned to the crowd, mostly regulars, and said, "Bella got married the other day to that handsome piece of work that just left here."

Cheers and laughter flooded the small restaurant and I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. Angela was never one for tact, as much as I loved her. I worked the rest of the morning quietly acknowledging the congratulators and avoiding the teasers. When I had my thirty minute break, I put on my coat and went out to the picnic table behind the restaurant. It was where the smokers went to get their fix but it was empty now. I brought my cell phone with me and called Edward.

"Bella?" he answered immediately, "How are you?"

"I am dying here. I told Angela that we had gotten married and she announced it to the whole diner."

I heard Edward chuckle, "Well, at least you got it over with. They'll find something else to chatter about before too long." A bus passed where I was sitting and Edward heard it, "Where are you?"

"Sitting at the picnic table outside. I needed to get out of there."

"When will your break be over?"

"In about 25 minutes."

"Can I spend it with you?"

"Sure." I was thinking he meant talking on the phone but a few minutes later, I saw him jogging down the street that led from our apartment. He had his phone up to his ear and he smiled when he saw that I had seen him coming.

I closed my phone and stood up as he approached me. When he was near enough, he put his arms around me and kissed me hello. (Lightning bolts. I didn't think I'd ever get tired of it.)

"It's a little cold to be sitting out here," he said.

"I'm not unfortified." I handed him a Styrofoam cup of hot tea fixed the way he liked it (which was now the way I liked it, too.) "We can share."

He grinned happily at me, "You really are a girl after my own heart." He sipped the tea with satisfaction.

"Edward, can I ask you a weird question?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Why do you kiss me?"

Well, whether he actually meant I could ask him anything or not, he definitely wasn't expecting that question. He barked out a laugh, "Because I like to." He looked at me like I was destined for the looney bin.

"You like to?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, you silly woman; I like to. You have the most kissable lips." He shook his head and in a subdued and slightly worried voice said, "Of course, I won't kiss you if you don't want me to."

"Uhm. Well, I like it, too. I just wondered if you were doing it for the pretense."

"No. I promise, I do it because sometimes it expresses what I feel better than words can at the moment."

He looked at me piercingly, "As a matter of fact, come here and I will demonstrate…" He leaned against the end of the picnic table and pulled me so that I was standing between his knees. In this position, he didn't have to lean over. He let go of my hands and wound his arms around me, one going up to the back of my head to gently guide mine to his.

When our lips touched this time, my world exploded. His lips teased mine open, our tongues met and he deepened our kiss. I wrapped one arm around his waist and one around his neck so that I could finally do what I'd dreamed about doing since I first saw him months ago, entangle my fingers in that glorious mane of hair.

I was flying, soaring, touching stars, swimming in deep, clear waters. Hidden fires deep within me burst brightly into infernos. And I could sense Edward was there right along with me. I pressed into him and I heard a moan. I wasn't really sure if it was mine or his. It didn't matter. We kissed and kissed some more.

Suddenly, we heard someone clear their throat, "Uhm, excuse me but should we get out the hose or something?"

We broke off guiltily. Angela was standing there with the cook, laughing their heads off. Edward still held on to my hand as I stepped away from him.

"You coming back to work, chickie?" Angela asked. I hurriedly looked at my watch and saw that my break had been up five minutes ago. Edward and I had stood there in the back alley and made out for at least twenty minutes and I never noticed. Wow.

"I am sorry, time got away from me." I looked at Edward and smiled sheepishly, "I'll see you when I get home."

He grinned back at me. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to, Edward."

"It's my pleasure."

"Aw, Bella, just let him. You're newlyweds. It's probably killing him to even be apart from you when you have to work."

Edward leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, we said our goodbyes and I went back to work. I don't remember anything about the remainder of my shift except that my lips still tingled from Edward's kisses.

At 1:45, Edward showed up at the diner to walk me home. It was a slow time in the diner and I was doing my side work, so he sat with me and helped me roll the rest of the silverware. I clocked out at two and Edward walked me hand and hand down the street.

"Besides your laundry what did you do today?" I asked.

"I worked some on that project for Structural Members that I was doing last night. Oh, and incidentally, I found a website that listed questions from an INS spousal interview. They are very thorough. A lot of the questions reflect daily living activities and many are extremely personal."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you when we get home."

Home. He called our apartment, home. With a pang, I thought of the last time I really had a home was when my parents were alive. That distracted me for a moment until I understood his unspoken meaning. The INS questions were so personal that it was going to be embarrassing for Edward and me to discuss them. But we had to discuss them. I guess I could look forward to an uncomfortable evening.

We were entering the apartment building when Edward added, "Also, my mother called today."

I looked over at him and asked, "What did she have to say?"

He paused for a bit then said, "She can't wait to meet you."

"Oh boy. Is she going to give me a piece of her mind?"

"I don't think so but she's very disappointed that we didn't wait for her and dad to fly over so they could be at our wedding."

"I am sorry. I don't want your parents to be upset with you over me."

We'd reached our apartment and Edward unlocked the door and held it open for me to pass through. I took my off my coat to find Edward leaning against the door looking at me.

"Bella, they aren't upset with you at all. In fact, they are very grateful. They know that without you agreeing to marry me, I'd be packing to go home right now."

But I wasn't allowing that, "Honestly, we are helping each other out. I can afford to stay here now. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next month."

I took off my apron and bent down to untie my old lady shoes. (I complained a lot about my ugly shoes but they really did help me keep on my feet for hours at a time.) Edward was watching my every move. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

"Edward, I usually take a hot shower or bath after I get off of work. I just have to get rid of that greasy smell. Would you excuse me for a bit?"

"Most certainly. I'll make some tea, right?"

"Okay. That's fine."

I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and went to the bathroom. I was trying to decide whether I wanted a bath or a shower. A bath would be more relaxing but Edward was making tea and I didn't want to make him wait around for me, so shower it was. When I came out, my tea was awaiting me on the table. Next to it was a small stack of papers.

"I thought we could go over the interview questions as we had our tea."

Oh, oh. I couldn't wait to see what these were about.

We sat comfortably next to each other on the futon. All traces that Edward had used it as a bed last night were gone. He'd noticed me looking and said, "I reckon I need to hide my bedding in case of surprise visits."

"That makes sense." I was looking at the questions and saw they were divided into ten different sections ranging from 'the Development of Your Relationship' to the layout of our apartment. I looked over them and most seemed fairly detailed but innocuous until I got to the section entitled 'Bedroom.'

It started out innocently enough: 'What size is your bed?' and yes, indeed, 'Who sleeps on which side of the bed' was on there. But then about the fifth question in was 'What kind of birth control do you use?' I gulped. And I blushed. And I looked at Edward who was watching me with a little twisted smile on his face.

"Oh," is all I said.

"I know," is what he said.

I took a sip of tea, "Let's get this over with. 'What kind of birth control do we use?'"

"Abstinence?" he suggested.

"I don't think they'll buy that, Edward."

"It's the honest answer."

"But I don't think many newlyweds abstain. They'll think we are faking this."

"You're probably right."

"But honestly, the truth is that I am on oral contraceptives. I use them to help me with cramps. I used to suffer with them quite a bit and it was really a pain to be laid up in bed for two days a month, not being able to do anything but moan. My mother finally took me to a doctor who suggested the pill. It's worked very well."

I was probably telling him way more information than he wanted to know. But I saw the next question. 'When was your/your wife's last menstrual period?' and that was worse, so like tearing off a band aid, I blathered, "And my last period was the first of the month. My periods are always around the beginning of the month."

He was blushing a little now, too, and I felt badly. "I am sorry if I am embarrassing you, Edward."

He looked at me in surprise, "No. Of course you're not embarrassing me. It's just deeply personal information and I think, in the natural course of events, we'd learn these things from each other. This just feels a little contrived. But it is necessary."

The next few questions were routine, 'how many windows in the bedroom,' 'do you leave any lights on when you sleep' but then there was, 'Is your husband circumcised?'

Lovely. We now got to talk about Edward's structural member.

I looked at him and he simply shook his head. (Secretly, I was trying to imagine what that looked like. Squee!)

Okay, Bella. Don't go there! Onward. But onward was worse.

'What is your favorite position?'

Yes. They meant sex. They even gave examples 'missionary,' 'doggy,' 'cowgirl.' (Cowgirl? There's a position called Cowgirl?)

I took another, big sip of tea and looked at Edward in embarrassment. "Well?"

He had a teasing sparkle in his eye, "So, Bella, what's your favorite position?"

If I could die right then on command, I think I would have.

You see, I am an unusual twenty-one year old college student. Since my parents died, the furthest thing from my mind was to date or have a boyfriend. My emotions were too raw and hurt. I'd spent the last three years hiding myself in literature and in my studies.

Before that, I'd lived in the tiny town of Forks where I'd known all the boys since we were babies together and dating one of them seemed slightly incestuous. Besides, my daddy was the Chief of Police and he owned guns. Big guns. So, to make a long story short, I was a virgin. In fact, I'd hardly ever been kissed.

I mumbled, "I don't have a favorite position."

"You like them all?"

I think the capillaries in my cheeks had just given up and stayed red now, "I really don't know. I've never had any experience."

Edward gazed at me, stunned, then his features suddenly softened into that gentle, tender look he'd been giving me lately. "Let's just say that we are novices and so far have relied upon the missionary position and let it go like that."

"Okay." I circled missionary position on the questionaire and thought about being in the missionary position with Edward. And I thought about it. And thought about it. And… Was I getting sexually aroused?

Hoo Boy. Time for another cup of tea. I stood up and grabbed our mugs. "More tea, Edward?"

He smiled gratefully, "Yes, please. We need to get a tea pot, though. It's the only way to make proper tea."

"Maybe they'll let me bring one home from the diner," I said.

Making the tea took my mind off of Edward's member, the missionary style, and whatever in the world 'cowgirl' was. Could someone die of frustrated sexual curiosity? I might be the first.

We made our way through the eight pages of questions and did fairly well, I thought. Most of it was just noticing what was already there. 'What color is the rug?' 'How much money does your spouse make?' 'What brand of shampoo does your spouse use?'

There was one question under the 'children' section that got me day dreaming again: 'Do you want children? How many? When?'

We decided that we did want children but were not sure how many and would take that as it came but certainly didn't want any until we were financially stable and finished with our schooling.

But then I was thinking of having a little green-eyed baby looking up at me as I held him in my arms and I sighed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He was ever attentive to my moods.

"I am just a little tired. What do you want for supper?"

"I will make it tonight. Why don't you take a nap and I'll get the meal on. I'll wake you when it's ready."

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"I am. Go on with you, now."

So, I stretched out on my bed under the comforter and drifted off to a sleep full of dreams about babies that led to dreams about positions and members and all sorts of delicious things.

Did I mention that I talked in my sleep?

I awoke to Edward sitting on the side of the bed, gently brushing my hair back from my forehead, "Time to wake up, Bella. Supper's ready." He had a cute little smirk on his face and I knew that my mouth had been live action reporting my dreams.

"Oh shit. I was talking, wasn't I?"

"Somewhat." His cute little smirk grew to a cute big smirk.

"Oh shit. I am mortified."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about, Bella?"

"I do. But if I didn't I am sure, due to my traitor mouth, you could tell me."

"Well, you called my name, so I came back here to find out what you wanted. I was delighted to find that you literally _wanted_ me."

Oh damn. This was worse than I expected. I just stared at him.

"You know, Bella, if you would like to explore a physical relationship with me, it would please me beyond any doubt but I am thinking that perhaps that sort of thing is premature and we should wait. I want you to be positive that you are comfortable with everything first. Then, it would be my pleasure to love you the way we were meant."

My heart gave a little stutter. It was a different kind of stutter that I had felt before. This one wasn't about his physical magnetism as much as it was about the man I was now realizing he was. He was a good, kind-hearted, honest man. And I think that I was really beginning to feel more than just admiration for him.

I think I was beginning to love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6: Christmas Surprises**

* * *

My emotions were in a whirlwind. I was falling in love with my Englishman and I think he had feelings for me but I wasn't sure how deep they were – his for me, that is. I knew he cared but was he in love? I didn't know. Edward was always perfectly polite and thoughtful but I was beginning to think that was his nature more than anything else. He seemed to enjoy himself with me, though, and because of that, I was happy.

The days passed. We acted like newlyweds in every way except we slept separately. He'd always walk me to work and pick me up when my shift was over. We cooked and cleaned and even started doing laundry together. Edward said it was cheaper – economy of scale or something.

I was beginning to learn what it meant to be sharing life with an engineer. They simply think differently than most people do. There was always a rational reason and a scientific way to do something. For instance, Edward always backed into his parking space because he said it was safer to pull out of a space than to back out. I noticed one day, he had pulled my truck out and backed it back in to my space. He was looking out for me and I loved it.

We learned that we both loved movies and our entertainment consisted in watching films at night with a bowl of popcorn to share between us. Or we'd listen to music. Edward had very diverse tastes in music. He listened to anything from Beethoven to Jimmy Hendrix to The Kings of Leon. I introduced him to Bon Iver and Copland.

He mentioned he enjoyed playing the piano and guitar but unfortunately, he couldn't bring his instruments to the US when he moved here. He told me he missed that and he was sure the first thing he'd do when he got back to the UK is to sit down and play until his fingers bled.

That gave me an idea. Christmas was next week and the day before Edward had brought home what I called a Charlie Brown Christmas tree. I had to explain it to him because evidently Charlie Brown wasn't the big hit in the UK as it was in the US. Really, that poor tree was pathetic but it was free and Edward was convinced if we decorated it, it would look 'brilliant.'

We spent an evening making our decorations, cutting little paper snowflakes (Engineer Edward was very precise with those), threading popcorn and cranberry garlands on fishing line (that was a chore and a half), I even got the idea of baking ginger bread cut out cookies and hanging them from the tree. (I could only make round ones as I only had a glass for a cookie cutter.) Edward liked that idea because he got to eat the remainder. Gingerbread cookies go well with tea.

Edward spent a lot of time taking pictures of us together for our album. We made a tin foil (or as Edward would say, 'a-lu-min-i-um') star as a tree topper and he took a picture of me hanging it. He even had a few of us kissing. (Personally, I loved those.) I dutifully added the pictures to our scrapbook and wrote narratives to go along with them. We hadn't heard from the INS agents yet, but were thinking they were waiting until after the holidays. That was fine. It just gave us more time to get to know each other. And I must admit - that little tree did look nice when we were done.

But back to my idea: I knew that Tyler, the dishwasher at the diner, wanted to sell his guitar. It was an old Ovation Acoustic six-string guitar. It had seen better days but it still played beautifully. Tyler used to sit on the picnic table out back on his breaks and play it. I loved to listen to him. Tyler had gotten an electric guitar but needed an amplifier for it and that's what prompted him to get rid of the Ovation.

The day before Christmas Eve, I purchased Tyler's guitar for Edward. I had saved all my tips for a week, plus I went a little into my reserves (Money I had that was left over from the sale of my parents' house. I never touched that money. It was my 'in case of emergency money'. I felt this was an emergency.) Tyler promised to deliver it when Edward was out picking something up for me from the library. (I had to manufacture the reason.) Because Tyler was a friend, he put new strings on it for me.

I quickly slid the guitar in its case out of sight under my bed and got out the small box I had wrapped to put under the tree. The box was empty except for a note that read, "The bed will be the scene of your Christmas surprise." I put the box under the little tree, thrilled with my gift for Edward and excited for Christmas morning to arrive. Now that I look back on it, I realize that I had worded that note very stupidly.

Edward soon came home and had my book (Jules Verne's _Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_) but he also had a little wrapped package that was soon nestled under the tree next to the one I had placed there. We smiled conspiratorially at each other but didn't say anything. I didn't have to work Christmas Eve or Christmas Day but I was pulling an eight hour shift on the day after Christmas. Edward was aghast that I had to work on Boxing Day. I explained that it wasn't a holiday in the US.

I bought a small ham for Christmas dinner and was preparing it for cooking on Christmas morning. It was the first Christmas in three years that I was actually celebrating. Edward walked up behind me as I was stood at the kitchen counter (all two feet of it) and put his arms around me and kissed me behind my ear. "You smell so wonderfully, Bella."

"You sure it's not the pumpkin pie in the oven?"

"No, you're less cinnamony. And pumpkiny." He squeezed me, "I could literally stand here all day like this and inhale your delectable fragrance."

I laughed, "You're weird, Mr. Cullen."

"It takes one to know one, Mrs. Cullen."

"I guess I am," I mused.

"You are what? Weird or Mrs. Cullen?"

"Both, I suppose but I actually meant I was Mrs. Cullen."

"According to the state you are and also according to me." He gave my head another kiss.

"So, Bella, what's in the box?"

"What box?"

"You know. The box under the tree?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"You don't open presents on Christmas Eve?"

"Not in the Swan family. What does your family do?"

"We open our gifts Christmas eve before we go to mass."

"Are you going to mass tonight?"

"I would like to but I was hoping you would go with me."

"Really?"

"You don't have to but I would like it."

"Well, then I'll go. I've never been to a Catholic Church before."

"It will seem very strange to you, I think, but it is lovely. I'll explain it to you."

I smiled, "Okay. When do we go?"

"It's beginning to snow, so I think we could walk there in about 15 minutes. We'd have to get there early to get a seat, though. If we leave here at 11:15, we should be there in plenty of time."

That's my engineer. He's got it figured out to the minute. "The weather won't be too bad?"

"No, we are having a gentle snow. It will be fun to play in, just wrap up well."

"No throwing snow until after church, okay?"

Edward's mischievous grin warned me that he had been planning something like that all along, "Okay."

We bundled up and headed for Church at 11:15. Edward put his arm around me as we walked. His grin was contagious and my heart felt as light as the snow falling around us. The quiet of a snow fall is always magical and we walked through the streets in comfortable silence. There were dozens of people headed in the same direction we were.

Someone ahead of us started singing _Silent Night _and here and there voices started to join in. Edward surprised me as he started singing. His rich, baritone voice that gave me goose bumps. I joined in on the last refrain as we were approaching the stairs that led to the church. Before we entered, Edward had a last minute change of plan and he pulled me to the side, into the darkness around the back of a massive pillar that was supporting the church porch roof. He pressed my back against the column and laughed boyishly as he leaned down and kissed me softly. "Happy Christmas, Bella," he whispered and he kissed me again. I had to smile. His joy was infectious.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," and I kissed him back. "Let's go inside or we won't find a seat."

The church was decorated with evergreen boughs and candles. There was a Christmas tree in the narthex of the church decorated with white lights and doves. The sanctuary was already crowded but Edward and I were able to find seats together in the back. Edward genuflected, then slid into the seat, pulling the kneeler down so that we could both kneel upon it. Edward ducked his head in prayer but I looked around, my eyes feasting upon what I saw. There was a dais at the head of the aisle, an altar atop it and behind it on the wall a large crucifix. Several feet to the right of the altar was the most beautiful crèche I'd ever seen. The statues were so life like and the colors and design of their garments captivating. The baby Jesus was at home in his manger.

The choir started singing, and as people settled in their seats, the lights dimmed. Edward had finished his prayer and sat back in his seat and I joined him. He put his arm around me on the back of the pew and leaned into my ear and whispered, "I am so happy you're here with me." I nestled into his side (well, I kept it G rated because we were in church an all) as the choir started singing _Adeste Fideles_ and the celebrants processed up the aisle. I stood and sat, knelt, stood, sang and listened along with Edward. It was beautiful, just as Edward said it would be.

There were some surprises though, at a certain point in the service, the priest said, "Let us now offer each other a sign of peace." We were standing at the time and much to my surprise, Edward leaned over and kissed me right on the lips, then smiling, he pulled back and said, "Peace be with you, Bella."

I blinked.

He had kissed me right in the middle of church! What were these Catholics up to?

People around me shook my hand and wished me peace as well. I babbled something back at them. (I think it was 'thank you.') I was still in shock. Edward kissed me in church!

No one else tried to kiss me, though.

Soon, the service was over and we put our hats and coats back on and filed outside into a winter wonderland. The snow continued to fall while we were inside and there was a considerable accumulation, now. I was glad we walked. We were bundled up warmly and it was lovely walking down the quiet, snow covered streets. After we got a few blocks from the church, we found ourselves alone in a completely beautiful snow covered cityscape. The snow clung to the trees and bushes, walls and roofs. The street lights glowed softly along our way. In the distance I could hear church bells faintly ringing. It was magical.

The snow sifted down on our coats and hats and Edward swung our gloved hands as we made towards our home, in complete harmony and bliss. Suddenly, Edward stopped and turned to me, taking me gently in his arms. "I wish this day would never end. It has been perfect. You are perfect."

He held me closely and softly, gently pressed his lips against mine. "Bella," his voice a mere breath, I felt his words more than heard them, "I think I am falling in love with you."

My heart stopped. Edward said he was falling in love with me?

My heart leapt, pounding away in sheer happiness. _Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy! _

But now was not the time to channel Ren and Stimpy or do the fist pump. I understood just then I needed to say something back to him, "I think I'm right there with ya, Edward," was the lame response I came up with. (Well, you try and do better under short notice and having your brains sucked out by kisses!)

We shared another sweet kiss, then as if he realized we needed to break the mood just a little, Edward dared to race me home. I pulled him so that he fell backwards on his butt as I took off up the street to our apartment. He soon caught up with me and tackled me into a snow drift on the side of the road. I giggled as he squirmed around on top of me, until he realized just how he had landed. We were both more than fully clothed (it was a blizzard out here after all) but _IF_ we had our clothes off, we'd be exactly in that good ol' missionary position the INS was going to be so nosy about.

I think we both realized it at about the same time. The humor in Edward's eyes morphed into something deeper and greener and wilder. He softly cradled my head in his hands and he kissed, first my lips, then he traveled down my jawline to my ear and whispered, "Bella, do you think we know each other well enough now?"

My brain hadn't had a coherent thought since before the time that it realized that this prime bit of man flesh was lying between my legs, his Mr. Edward beginning to make his acquaintance with my Miss Bella in a pretty definite and 'how _do _you _do_?' manner. So, the only answer I could manage was, "Uhnfff." (I really needed to be more lyrical in my answers – Edward seemed always to say exactly the right sort of swoony thing and all I could come up with was 'Uhnff' and 'I'm right there with ya, Edward.')

Edward crushed his lips against mine and we spent a good five minutes melting the snow around us from our hotness. Before I knew it I was grinding Miss Bella for all that I was worth into little Mr. Edward (who really wasn't that little). Eventually, big Eddie, as Edward most definitely didn't call himself, got it together enough to realize that making love in a snow bank probably had some pretty huge down sides, so he backed off of me, held out his hand to help me up and said very definitively, "We are going home now." And with that, he dragged me down the street, into the apartment building, through the lobby and into the elevator where we proceeded to make out. The door dinged open on our floor and Edward again pulled me out and down the hallway to our door. He fumbled with the key but as soon as he got me inside, he started kissing me again as we awkwardly shed our coats, boots, scarves and hats in a big pile at the door.

We made it to the futon and had just started working on each other's shirt buttons (removing clothing while kissing should be an Olympic Event, I swear) when our door buzzer buzzed.

That was like a slushy snowball down the back of one's shirt. We stopped what we were doing.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me, "Were you expecting someone?"

"No. It's very late," he said.

The buzzer buzzed again.

Edward rose and went to the intercom, "Hello?"

"SURPRISE!" came the tinny voices over the speaker.

Panic gripped my heart. From the sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, I knew exactly who belonged to those disembodied voices.

"Mum? Dad?" Edward said in amazement.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Monsterinlaw**

_(What is the term that guys call people who interfere with their sexing? Oh, yeah.)_

Edward buzzed Mr. and Mrs. Cockblocker into the building. I hurriedly rebuttoned my shirt, noticed that my jeans were still wet from the snow, so I grabbed a pair of yoga pants, dashed behind the bedroom screen and changed. Then, I helped Edward pick up our scattered clothing that led from the doorway to the futon. It had been pretty obvious what we had been doing before we were interrupted.

All the while we worked, I was asking, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know. I had no idea they were coming."

"Why so late?"

He shrugged, mystified.

"Should I put on the kettle?"

"I am rubbing off on you," Edward said with a smile.

"How so?"

"The first thing a proper Englishman does when confronted with a sticky situation is put the kettle on."

I smiled but the second part of his sentence worried me, "So, you think this is a sticky situation?"

"We'll see." Just then, someone knocked at the door. I took a big breath and tried to compose myself. My nerves were about to jump out of my skin.

Edward opened the door, "Mum, Dad,this is quite a surprise!" He ushered them into our small apartment. I gasped. I had never seen such a beautiful couple. The picture Edward had didn't do them justice. Even while coping with jet lag, Mr and Mrs Coc-er-Cullen looked like they just stepped out of GQ or Vogue Magagzine.

I stood on the opposite side of the room as Edward welcomed them. "Mum and Dad, I'd like to introduce to you my wife, Bella." He walked to me and put his arm around my shoulders as he spoke.

"Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"I am pleased to meet you." I tried to smile genuinely but I was so flummoxed, I am sure I looked as phoney as a three dollar bill.

Esme's smile glittered but not altogether in a friendly way, "Hello, Bella. I simply couldn't wait to meet you." She offered her hand and I shook it.

Carlisle was beaming at me, "Another daughter - welcome, Bella." _He_ gave me a hug.

"I was just putting the kettle on, would you like a cup of tea?" I asked.

"Oh, that would sound lovely at a more civilized time but really, I am knackered," Esme responded. Carlisle shook his head, agreeing with his wife.

Edward motioned for his parents to sit down. "What brings you here so unexpectedly?"

"Edward! Need you ask? We learned that our baby boy got married out of the blue to a girl we've never met or even heard of. Of course we were mad to meet her." Esme's seemingly innocuous sentence had an undertone that sent warning bells down my spine. "Plus you weren't coming home for the holidays, so we decided to bring the mountain to Mohammed, as they say."

Carlisle said apologetically, "I am sorry for the late arrival, Edward. Our plane was delayed and the snow slowed us down to a crawl on the drive here. We were hoping to get here in the early evening yesterday and find a place to stay but it seems that all the places in town have become refuges for waylaid travelers." He looked around doubtfully at our studio apartment.

"Carlisle, we can make room for you until you can find a place," I offered, "You and Esme can have our bed and Edward and I can share the futon. It folds down."

"We don't want to take your bed," Carlisle was beginning to say when Esme interrupted, "Why thank you Bella. That's very gracious of you."

Edward interjected at this point, "Since you're tired, why don't we just all settle down and go to sleep? We were headed in that direction before you arrived." He winked at me.

HE WINKED AT ME! I hoped that his parents didn't see that.

I spent the next few minutes organizing towels and making up the futon. After Carlisle and Esme were settled (She wore a sleeping mask to bed! I've only ever seen that in movies.) I took a few minutes to slip into my pajamas and get ready for bed myself. I was gob smacked by Edward's parents' arrival but I was jittery with excitement knowing that for the first time I was going to share a bed with Edward, even though due to a lack of privacy we couldn't do much but cuddle. (I hoped we could at least do that!)

When I got out of the bathroom, the lights were off except for the small lamp next to the futon. Edward was already in bed, lying on his side facing outward from the wall. I smiled nervously at him and slipped into bed beside him. I turned on my side so that I was facing him and pulled up the covers to my chest. He reached up and turned off the lamp and we were in darkness. I took a deep breath, feeling him there next to me but not touching him. I was wondering what he was thinking.

Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was actually a lot of projected light into our apartment from the snowfall outside and I could see Edward's face, inches from mine, looking back at me. His face was very solemn and he studied my features as if he were memorizing every line and slope of my face. He finally focused on my eyes and his expression softened tenderly as we stared at each other. If looks could caress, could enfold, Edward caressed and enfolded me. He told me his feelings without words - it was almost as if he could love me. It was there in his eyes - I hoped that mine conveyed the same message; it was what I didn't have the courage to say aloud.

Edward lifted his hand and gently traced the outline of my eyebrow, my cheek, and my lips which parted at his touch. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so that we could kiss, and not only kiss but be entangled together from lip to toe. There was nothing between us but two thin pieces of material, his pajamas and mine. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel my own desire for this man quivering in every cell in my body.

We continued to kiss as Edward shifted our legs so that one of mine was between his and he pulled my hips up close.

Let me just say that feeling a Happy Little Edward through pajama bottoms is much more intense than feeling him through a coat and two pair of jeans and underpants. That's all I am gonna say about that.

Fires had been ignited and stoked, accelerant applied and I was blazing away. I didn't care that Edward's parents, one whom obviously didn't like me much, were just a few feet away. I didn't care that I would be embarrassed in the morning to know that I had my way with their son while they were in the same room. I just. didn't. care. Edward had me on fire.

Thank God Edward had more control than I did. After blazing the Oregon trail all over my body, his arms held me tightly against him, his mouth was at my ear and he whispered, "Bella, we have to stop."

"Uhnngg." (See, I was completely inarticulate. I hang my head in shame as an English major.)

"I don't want to stop but we must."

"Uhnngg." (Strike Two.)

"I want our first time making love to be without constraint, and certainly without witnesses."

"Oh." (That was a word at least.)

"Just let me hold you while we sleep."

"Edward." (Hey, two syllables! Getting better.)

"Yes?"

"Wake me up if I start to talk in my sleep." (And Bingo! We have a complete sentence that included a sensible thought!)

Edward softly chuckled as he laid on his back and I curled up with my head on his chest, my arm and leg thrown over him. He rested one hand on my hip, and briefly his other hand was in my hair, pulling me to him for another kiss.

"Goodnight, Bella mia," he breathed.

The next morning came too soon. Someone was in my kitchen. Someone was in my kitchen making a lot of noise. My eyes blearily opened and I was looking straight at an Adams apple. My right arm was wrapped around a sinfully sculpted waist and my right leg was nudging... HOLY MACKERAL. IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS? I quickly moved away and Edward rolled to his side, towards me. I could tell he had just awoken, too, but he was smiling wryly. He knew why I'd moved so quickly. I know I blushed.

"Good morning, Bella," he whispered.

"Good morning, Edward." We stared into each other's eyes getting lost once again. I think Edward was leaning over for a kiss when another loud crash was heard from behind us. I sat up to see what it was.

Esme was digging through one of my two cabinets. "Can I help you, Esme?" I asked.

"Where is your tea pot?" she asked.

"We don't have one. I've been using a regular sauce pan."

"You can't brew a proper cup of tea without a teapot!" She seemed insulted by the thought.

"It's on my list of things to get one day," I said.

"Hmmm. Welll, maybe we can go out for breakfast this morning, then."

"I am afraid there's nothing open on Christmas day." I got up and slipped on my robe and walked into the kitchen, "Don't worry Esme, I can take care of things here."

I started getting the tea things together.

"Why on earth would you have a kettle and not a teapot?"

"Before Edward moved in here, I didn't even have a kettle."

"You mean Edward doesn't have a teapot?" Esme seemed really offended.

"No, Mother, I wasn't bringing a tea set over here when I moved. The kettle was useful, it served many purposes. A teapot does what a tea mug would do as well," Edward countered.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you've lived here too long. You are losing your culture."

"I made that decision before I moved here, Mother."

She actually sniffed at him, "Well, I shall get ready for my day," and with that she flounced into the bedroom nook.

I got out the ingredients for breakfast and started breaking eggs. I was going to make a breakfast casserole. It was something that could stretch our food budget which was necessary now that we had two more people to feed.

Once I got the casserole in the oven, I poured out tea for myself and Edward. His mother was still in the bedroom nook and I supposed his father was in the bathroom. We were alone, sort of. He looked at me and smiled, took the tea, sat it down and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "I loved waking up with you this morning, Bella. I am looking forward to doing it again."

I couldn't help but to giggle, "This place isn't big enough for two people, never-the-less, four, Edward."

"Actually, Bella, it's perfect for two. Perfect." He got a little lost as he kissed me again. To tell you the truth, I got a little lost, too. "I will find a place for them to stay tonight."

"And, then?" I whispered.

"Then," he said definitely.

I kissed him, just as his mother came out from the nook.

She stumbled to a stop and gasped. I guess the scene was shocking for her. I was draped over her baby boy's lap, laying a lip lock on him as we both were wearing nothing but pajamas (well I guess he was wearing pyjamas, being British and all), promising each other some nookie time tonight.

She stormed by us in a huff. I think I even heard her grumble "Trollop" under her breath. Oh, dear.

"Mother, there's tea for you, if you wish," Edward said.

She was still grumbling under her breath when Carlisle finally came out of the bathroom. He was, like Esme, dressed impeccably.

"Good morning Edward, Bella." He walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek, "wife."

She graciously turned her cheek accepting his kiss as if she was a queen.

"If no one needs the bathroom, I will get ready while breakfast is still cooking," I said. I grabbed some clothes and ducked into the bathroom. I striped down only to discover there was no hot water in shower, there was no toilet paper on the spool, and the soap was gone. Great. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself and stuck my head out of the door. "Edward?"

He was in the kitchen and he looked over at me, his eyes grew wide. He quickly walked over, "Bella?"

He was smirking at me. "Edward, could you help me? I need some things from the closet."

"It's not the first of the month." He remembered what I told him about my periods.

"Edward!" I whispered furiously. I am sure I blushed furiously, too. "I don't need THOSE, geesh. I need some soap and some toilet paper."

"Oh. Where are they?"

"On the shelf in the closet."

"Certainly." He went and got what I needed.

When he returned, he gave me a cheeky smile, "Do you need someone to scrub your back?"

"Not right now, Edward." He was standing at the partially opened door grinning cockily at me as he handed me the soap and paper. I took them in one hand, grinned wickedly, turned and walked to the shower. I let the towel drop just a bit and intentionally gave Edward a little show. He couldn't see much but he did see more than he ever had before with me. I looked over my shoulder and his mouth was actually hanging open as he watched me walk away from him. "Could you shut the door?" I asked.

When I came out a few minutes later, he was waiting his turn. He gave me a wicked look but my cold shower had done wonders for my libido. Since there was still no hot water, I hoped it would do the same for him. I sailed into the kitchen, took the casserole out of the oven and started making toast. I had to do it by putting bread on a tray and broiling it for a bit, then flipping it over and broiling it some more. My mother in law grumbled about that, too.

"You don't have a toaster?"

"No, ma'am."

"How in the world did Edward find you?"

I looked at her in surprise. Her tone implied that perhaps Edward had found me on the bottom of his shoe or something, "He came into the diner where I work and I fixed him a pot of tea." I tried to say it unemotionally.

She sniffed, "You know, Edward was quite the catch in London."

I smiled, "He's so handsome, I am sure he draws attention everywhere he goes."

"He has a sweet girlfriend there, the daughter of our good friends, Kate, whom he practically had to leave at the altar to come here."

I wasn't going to let her get to me, "Yes, I've seen a picture of Kate. She's very pretty."

"She's gorgeous. Positively breath-taking. There's not a prettier girl that I know."

Ok. I was not going to sucker punch Edward's mother but it was taking every bit of restraint that I had not to. I opened the broiler and turned over the half-toasted bread. Then I reached around Esme to grab the plates so that I could set our miniscule table.

"Your plates don't match."

"No, most of my belongings came from thrift stores. I make do with what I have."

Everything about me came up wanting in Esme Cullen's eyes. I had to make a decision. I either let her get to me or I could just blow her off, like I would a pesky insect.

"Edward isn't used to living like this," Esme continued.

"Neither am I. This is our poor, college phase. It will soon pass."

"Edward is not _poor_."

Edward never seemed to have a lot of money to spend, so I simply shrugged and looked around for Carlisle, hoping he could distract the Harpy for me. He was sitting in the corner, completely oblivious to my growing anger and his wife's nearing demise, reading a book. Great.

"We have high expectations for Edward."

"You've done very well by him, Esme. He is a fine man."

"Yes, but he can't be bogged down by an inconvenient, inappropriate and impulsive decision. Fortunately, at the end of next term it will all be over and you can go your separate ways, no harm done."

How could someone so beautiful be so hateful?

"No harm done." I simply repeated after her. In a minute I was going to knock on the bathroom door to get Edward out here before I garroted his mother.

She sat there preening. She'd gotten to say what she wished. Now it was my turn.

"Esme, I do have a question for you."

"Yes?" she cocked an eyebrow condescendingly.

"Why are you saying all of this to me when Edward is not around to hear? Is it because you think he'd unhappy to hear you tell me these things? There's only one reason I can think of for you to do that. Perhaps the things you are telling me aren't true at the worst or at best, highly exaggerated? Or maybe it's because you HOPE they are true but they bear as much real truth as the London _Sun_ does about KStew and RPatz? I know your son well enough that he would consider all that you have just said to me as treachery on your part.

"Now, here's the thing: I was hoping to have a good relationship with my in-laws (because that is exactly what you are, whether you wish it or not) but to be honest that's not necessary. The only relationship I have that I am concerned about is with Edward. The only responsibility I have is to Edward. I trust him and what he's told me is so wildly different from what you've just said that I tend to think you have ulterior motives. Let me remind you that we got married when we did as a benefit to your son. I am _helping_ him. It seems to me the least you can do is to remember that and be respectful to me because of it.

"I may be young but I don't have to put up with disrespect from someone whom I have welcomed into my home in the middle of the night and have striven to make as comfortable as I can. Edward and I have to live as a happily married couple for the next six months. After that, who knows? But that's going to be something that Edward and I will decide, not you."

Esme stood in shock and amazement. She had made the mistake of selling me short, thinking she could waltz all over me and my heart. That's a mistake she won't be making again. I finished the toast, got out the juice and set all on the counter (all two feet of it) I raised my voice, "Please, help yourselves to breakfast."

I looked at Carlisle where he sat, book ignored, dazed expression on his face. I guess he heard what I had said to Esme. Oh, oh.

Then, the bathroom door opened and Edward walked out with a huge smile on his face that lasted all of about two seconds before he noticed that the atmosphere was like the Antarctic in the room.

"What happened?" he asked in a mystified voice.

I turned to him and weakly smiled, "We were just clearing the air," I said in a brittle voice. He looked at me in horror and I nodded reassuringly at him. He looked at Esme and she had managed to shut her mouth but her face had flushed red and I could tell she was going to let us both have it when Carlisle stood and started clapping.

We all gaped at him in astonishment.

"Brava, Bella, Brava. I am not quite sure what my darling wife told you before your response but all I can say is that you are exactly right. Your relationship with my son is your business and we don't have any right to interfere. And, Esme, past history is past. No fair bringing up failed romances when our son has embarked on a new one that he says is rooted in emotion and not convenience. We must show respect for his decisions and trust what he tells us even if it seems much too soon. And of course, Bella, we are grateful for your assistance concerning Edward's visa. You didn't have to do it and this degree is, for some reason, very important to him. Now, I think you said breakfast was ready?"

We all sat down at our tiny table after filling our plates and ate quietly. Edward and his dad started discussing their plans for the day (which included his folks getting the heck out of our place, thank you very much.) Surprisingly, it wasn't what Esme said to me that got under my skin. She was just being a jealous and possessive old bag (well, she was a beautiful old bag, I had to be honest). But Carlisle spoke the voice of reason. His words were rational, reasonable, and true. And they ate at my soul more than acid would. '…even if it seems much too soon,' 'no fair bringing up failed romances,' 'the degree is very important to him.' I lost my appetite.

Edward got up with me as I moved to clear my plate. I couldn't look at him. My emotions were getting away from me and all I could think of was that I needed to get out of here, away from them for a bit. I needed to clear my head and figure out what in hell I was going to do. At this moment, I didn't know. I didn't know anything, except my heart felt like it was perilously close to being broken.

Carlisle and Esme got up and sat down together on the futon and flicked on the remote for the TV. They left their dishes on the table. I guess they had servants back in England. I cleared the table and Edward helped me clean up after their meal. It was time for me to put the ham on, so I turned on the oven and adjusted the rack. In a few minutes I had the ham in the slow oven, the kitchen was clean and Edward was watching me worriedly. Though we had worked together, I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Edward, I want to take a walk. I'll be back in a while."

"I'll go with you."

"No. I need to be by myself for a bit. I'll come back."

"Please, let me come with you, Bella. I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you. Please?" He reached for my hand. I was extremely conscious of Esme watching our muted conversation. Her basilisk stare was what convinced me.

"Okay. But if once you've had your say, Edward, and I still want to have time to myself, will you please respect that?"

"As long as you're safe, of course, Bella."

We went to get our coats and boots as Edward told his parents we were going out for a bit.

"I would like a walk." That was Esme.

"I am sorry, Mum, but we have some personal business to conduct and it would be better that we go by

ourselves. Later, I'll be happy to show you around our neighborhood."

Esme huffed sarcastically, "What business could you conduct on Christmas? There are no stores open."

"Business that was unexpectedly thrust upon us. We will see you in a while."

Edward opened the door for me and immediately, I felt relieved to be out of my own home. Edward's parents had turned our cozy refuge into an uncomfortable prison. The thought of that brought tears to my eyes. I kept my head down so that he couldn't see me welling up.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was filled with anxiety. "Bella, please. What is wrong? What happened?"

"We need to find your parents a place to stay," I suggested in a very shaky voice.

"Let's walk over to the alumni center and see if they have any rooms available there." He took my hand and we walked down the shoveled sidewalk. Mr. Dowling had been busy this morning.

"Bella, I am sorry, sorry beyond words about my parents. They can be extremely maladroit and not mean to be. They see the world with such a narrow view; it was my world, too, until I went to school when I was fourteen. Then, my mind was opened. I have been a trial to them ever since. They have never understood me. But I cope with them because they are my parents. You do not have to cope with them, especially since they can be so difficult."

"I don't want to cause problems between you and your mother and father."

"I don't want my mother and father to cause problems between us." He stopped and grabbed both of my hands and held them up to his lips. "Bella, please don't let them come between us. I think it would kill me."

I couldn't say anything. I was so confused. My heart was saying one thing, my head another. I turned and continued walking down the street towards campus and the nirvana that alumni guest houses could be. "Let's just get them out of our home, Edward. Then, I think we can figure out what we need to do."

"What do you mean? We just go on as we have. It's worked. It will continue to work. Or are you having second thoughts?"

"I can't be sure, Edward. After what your parents said, I am thinking you have more to tell me about yourself. I want to trust you but I think you need to tell me more - more about your family, more about Kate."

Edward sighed but as we were approaching the alumni center, he was silent. He opened the door for me and after stamping the snow off our boots, we walked over to the desk.

Edward spoke, "Good morning. I was wondering if you had any rooms available?"

"We do. A king suite, a queen business, or a deluxe room?"

"The king, please." Edward handed her a credit card and the room was booked. Edward put the key card in his pocket and then grabbed my hand and we headed for the elevators.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised.

"We are going to talk. The only place we have to talk in private is this room I've just let. My parents can move in later."

He pressed the button on the elevator and we rode silently up to Edward's parents' soon-to-be room.

It was a very nice room, with a sitting room off of the bedroom. Actually, it was bigger than our apartment was. Edward tugged my hand over to the love seat and I slipped off my coat and sat down.

"So, Bella, what do you want to know first?"

"Why did your mother keep inferring that I was not good enough for you? And don't give me any B.S. about how 'all mothers think their sons are above any girl's reach.'"

He sighed heavily, "My mother has illusions of grandeur. Her father was the youngest son of the Earl of Wexford and she makes a lot of it. She has always hoped that one of her sons would marry into some sort of British aristocracy." He chuckled a bit, "When Emmett married a fishmonger's daughter from Grimsby, her hopes zeroed in on me."

"So, wait, your great-grandfather was an Earl?"

"Well, yes, but my grandfather was the youngest of twelve. By the time the old earl's derelict estate was divided up and death taxed, there wasn't anything aristocratic left other than a name on a dusty family tree. I think I have a distant cousin who holds the title but there's nothing that goes along with it except history."

"Wow, that's sort of cool."

"Yes. But that's all it is; an interesting historical tidbit."

Edward put his arm along the back of the sofa we were sitting upon.

"So, if your mother was all into that sort of thing, why didn't she marry an aristocrat?"

"Well, Bella, she fell in love."

"So, she can marry for love but her son can't?" I blurted. Then I realized exactly what I said. My hand flew to my mouth and I stared at Edward.

A grin tickled the corners of his mouth, "So you're saying that she is unhappy with me for marrying for love?"

I sat up straight, my hands twisting together in my lap. I was uncomfortable. Edward and I got married originally because I was infatuated with his Greek godliness, and he needed my American citizenship. Oh, and we liked each other, too.

Then, it got complicated.

I started to fall in love with his goodness, his intelligence, his kindness, and MAN did I like the way he kissed me. And I could tell that he was in the same confused emotional neighborhood (neighbourhood, rather) as I was from a few things he had said and several things he had done. But I had no idea how to express any of this. I needed time. We both did.

So I said, "Well, that's what she thinks because that's what you told them. I am sure your attraction for me baffles her because she can't see it. My dishes don't match."

He chuckled, "They're unique, just like you."

"And I don't wear sleeping masks."

"No, thank God."

"And she'd rather you divorced me when you get your degree and then go back home and marry Kate."

"She is wrong on so many levels, I don't know where to begin."

"Start with Kate?" Okay, ever since I saw that picture of him with Kate I was dying to know more.

"Kate is the daughter of a friend of mum's, a lord. She's actually Lady Katherine. She's smart and beautiful and, on paper, the perfect mate. But, there was nothing there. I was as attracted to her about as much as I was to a postal box. We dated a few times, but mutually decided to end it. This happened about the time I had the opportunity to come stateside, so I sold up and left.

"This went against everything my mother wanted me to do, so she cut me off, trying to get me to bow down to her will."

"Cut you off?"

"Well, yes. Mother's father's family was poor aristocracy but her mother's family was _nouveau riche_ tradesmen. Mother has a trust fund that would choke a giraffe. I have my share but she controls it and tries to use it to control me. She didn't want me to come here, she didn't want me to end things with Kate, and so she cut me off. I've been living off of my scholarship, a few grants, and loans and my meager savings."

"It all makes sense, then."

"So why were you teary-eyed during breakfast?"

I had hoped he hadn't noticed but since he was being honest, I would be, too.

"Your mother made me mad because she was insulting but I knew exactly what her motivations were. She wants you to come home and marry a girl of her choosing, so by and large I realized she was simply being a jealous, bitter cat. Your father, however, was rational kindness and his words brought everything down to brass tacks for me. He mentioned how short a time period we had known each other and how impossible a relationship we had. He was afraid that I'd distract you from your goals. And frankly, I am tired, it's Christmas day and having your parents underfoot has made me feel incredibly stressed."

"I know. They've stressed me, too. How are you feeling now?"

"I am feeling much better, thank you."

He reached over to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear, "As for the rest of what dad said, my parents only knew each other for two weeks before they eloped, so he's one to talk. We knew each other for months before we married. And I don't think our relationship is impossible at all. I feel like I know you better than any other person in the world and I feel you know me the same way. And honestly, I am just six months away from graduating. I have exactly four more courses to take. I am sure I can manage enough self-determination to get to graduation next June."

He'd kept his hand on my face, gently cupping my cheek, then leaned over a little closer to me, "And it is Christmas. We've not even finished celebrating it, yet. Happy Christmas again, Bella." His gentle kiss was sweet against my needy lips.

We sat there for a few minutes revisiting exactly what it is we liked about each other's lips, and mouths, and tongues and arms and hands, and … well, Edward broke off before we could get further, and leaned back as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the present I had recognized he had put under our tree for me. He handed it to me with a smile. "I hope you'll like this."

"Oh, I wish I had your present here with me so that I could give you yours, too." I was a little disappointed.

"That's all right, Bella. You can give me mine later. But I wanted you to have this right now."

I gingerly tore the wrappings off of the small box and could see it was a small jewelry case. My heart started beating erratically. Was this a ring?

I opened the case.

"This is the ring that I was always going to be giving my wife. It's a family piece and as such, fairly old fashioned but I've always liked it. My father sent it to me when I told him we had married. I hope you'll wear it? It would please me very much."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Disappointed Parents**

* * *

I stared at that little glittering thing and thought I was going to throw up.

"Edward, does your mother know you are giving me this?" I anticipated more confrontations and more laying the smack down. I wasn't putting up with that 'We are better than you' crap any more. But still, it was all so stressful and truly didn't make anything easier for Edward. And ultimately, Edward was whom I cared about, not Carlisle or Esme.

"No. The ring was between my father and me. It comes from his mother and mine never liked it, so I doubt she'd think three things about it. But I love it. When I was a little boy, I used to sit on Gran's lap and play with it as she wore it. She'd tell me the story of how she got the ring."

"I'd love to hear it."

"Well, in order to really get the feel of the story, we'll have to recreate the setting." He sat back on the small sofa and patted his lap. "_You _must sit here," he said with a grin.

I chuckled and climbed onto his lap and secretly was delighted when he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. "And you have to wear this." He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on to my left hand. "I'd wear it, being the story teller, but it wouldn't fit."

It was a little loose, but it fit well enough. I looked at it closely. The band was lacey filigree and there were little diamonds scattered among the delicate tracery. It looked like stars peeking through the leafy boughs of a tree. The effect was beautiful and unique.

"It's lovely, Edward."

"Do you think so? Well, let me tell you the story behind it."

He held my hand comfortably in his as he spoke, his arms wrapped around me. I cuddled under his chin and listened to his heart as well as his voice. For the first time in what seemed like days, I felt centered and safe. I sighed deeply and listened to my husband tell me his Grandparents' love story.

"There was once a girl who lived in the highlands of Scotland. She grew up wild, her mother having died giving life to her and it was only herself and her father living in a small holding along the beautiful Spey River. Have you heard of the Spey?"

"No."

"It's a lush river valley that's famous for the number of whisky distilleries there, good Scotch whisky. In the US, many only drink blended whisky such as Dewars. That's one bottle containing a mixture of two or more distilleries. In my opinion, they miss the whole point. Each distillery produces its own version of whisky that reflects the water, the earth, and the sky of the land that flavors it. Whisky becomes a kaleidoscope of flavors, scents and feelings. It's a drink that tells the story of a land of hills, becks, heather, blue skies, gray rain, and bonnie people."

"Wow. I feel like I've been missing out."

"I'll have to introduce you to good single malt one day. It's the water of life."

I readjusted myself on his lap, inhaling his spicy scent. He was making me promises that spoke of a future together. I didn't know how much credence to put into what he was saying to me. I guess that meant that I really didn't know how much to trust him. I trusted him to be a good roommate. I trusted him to be a good friend. But could I trust him with my future? I didn't know really know him well enough to say.

"Well, anyway, this young lass' father worked in the distilleries and supported her wild ways. As she grew, she used to enjoy sitting out reading under a large rowan tree that grew on a hill above the cottage where she lived. One day, a young man came walking up the hill and became enraptured with her beauty. For him, it was love at first sight. Afterwards, he'd walk that way everyday just in hopes of seeing her. And she always sat out there in hopes of seeing him. Soon, they struck up a conversation which led to a flirtation which led to a full on courtship. You would think, in the natural course of things, engagement and marriage would soon follow, but this was 1938 and the young couple found themselves ensnared in issues much bigger than themselves. Like so many young men his age, he was called to war. They wrote daily until one day, his letters stopped and hers were returned. He was declared missing in action and nothing more was heard from him.

"As the days lengthened into years, the young lass grieved and mourned thinking he had died. Her heart died, too, she thought. She kept house for her father, but turned any suitors away. And she tried not to cry so hard in the night so that her father would hear her."

"One day, the Postman came by her house. 'You've a letter, lass,' he said as he handed it to her.

"She recognized the handwriting right away. It was her erstwhile lover's. Her first thought was the letter was one that had gotten lost and took years to find her. Her second thought was that this was some mistake. She stared at the thing for a good half-hour before she gathered the courage to open it. When she finally did, she found a letter written and sent the day before from London from her old beau. He had been captured and imprisoned during the war. For some reason his name never appeared on the lists and so, all that knew him thought he was dead. The war was over, he had been liberated, and he finally was back in Britain. Her heart shuddered alive again.

"In his letter, he said he was sure she had moved on. She had been beautiful and sought after. Why would she wait for him?

"But in case she had not and perhaps did still want to care for him as he cared for her, he was taking the train from London to Inverness that day, then the day coach near to the village near where she lived. He'd walk the next two miles and by the time he got to her home, it would be full dark. He asked that if she had found a life without him to just ignore this letter and he'd continue walking up the road, past her tree, past her cottage, past her. But if she did wish to see him, to put a lantern on a branch of the rowan tree, then he'd know to stop.

"He wasn't sure what he'd find when he walked up the hill that evening but he was enthralled to see when he finally crested the slope what looked like dozens and dozens of lanterns hanging from the large rowan tree. It seemed that his girl had spent the remaining hours of the day begging, borrowing and almost outright stealing as many lanterns as she could find from her neighbors. She wanted him to be sure of his welcome. And he was.

"He never left her side again and when it came time to marry, he had this ring made for her." We studied the ring on my finger together. It was an amazing tale.

"It's a lovely story. It reminds me of 'Yellow Ribbon,'" I said.

"'Yellow Ribbon?'"

"Yes. Tony Orlando and Dawn. It was a popular song back in the seventies. Some guy who was away –in jail, I think – wrote his old girl friend when he was released and told her to tie a ribbon around an oak tree if she still wanted to see him. She tied hundreds."

"I like my gran's story better."

"I like her story best, myself. And the ring is lovely. Are you sure Esme won't have a cow if I wear this?"

"Well, I am not 100% sure of anything after this morning, but I would be very shocked if she did. Besides, I want all _your_ suitors to know that you are otherwise occupied."

"I don't have any suitors."

"You have one at least."

"I do?" I asked incredulously.

"You do. Definitely you do, even if it was done a little backwards."

I didn't know what to say. What did he mean? I was afraid to ask. I was fearful he'd laugh if he knew how seriously I was beginning to take the things he was telling me.

"So, will you wear my ring?"

I looked down at the beautiful thing on my hand, "I think I already am."

"Brilliant. I like the way it looks there."

He pulled me tightly to him and I could feel his lips behind my ear.

"You know, there was something else more personal that was familiar to me about your Grandparents' story?"

"Yes?" he said against my hair.

"I used to wait on the quad everyday in hopes of watching you walk past."

"You did?"

"It was the highlight of my day for a while."

He laughed, "Well, I used to try to think of reasons to come to your diner. I could never get around the fact that there's only one tea-time per day. You can't imagine how happy I was to notice you eating your lunch on the quad."

I was wondering about this serendipitous coincidence. Seeing him led to tea time, tea time led to lunch time, and lunch time led to marriage. It seemed to me we left a few steps out of there. I was thinking about that when my stomach growled. My eyes widened in alarm and I jumped out of his lap, "THE HAM!"

We hurriedly bundled up and ran the rest of the way home, only to find the ham out of the oven, resting in its pan on the counter. Edward's parents were sitting together on the futon twiddling their thumbs.

"It's about time you came back, Edward. The ham was almost burnt," of course this was from Esme.

"Thank you for taking it out of the oven," I said as I took off my coat and boots. I quickly put the remaining side dishes on and started to set the table.

Edward said, "Bella and I were able to book you a room at the Alumni Center on campus. It's a king room, very spacious."

Carlisle responded, "That's a relief. I tried calling hotels around town and they were booked up."

"You can only rent rooms at the alumni center if you are a graduate or current student of the university; many people don't even know it's there."

"When can we check in?"

"I've already done so for you. Here's your key."

Carlisle took the key and smiled his thanks. "We'll be out of your hair as soon as dinner is over then."

Edward helped me get dinner on. I premade most of the food and all I needed to do was to heat things up. Edward was curious about some of the dishes I made. He'd never seen a sweet potato casserole before and he was intrigued with the way I made green beans (and no, I do not use cream of sludge-room soup.)

"Recipes are the only thing we pass down in my family, Edward," I teased.

We moved easily together in our small kitchen. Every time Edward passed me, he'd drift his hand over my back, along my waist, or down my arm. Frequently, he'd touch the ring on my left hand and I knew it was important to him that I wore it. I wondered if he'd wear a ring of mine? I had Charlie's wedding ring in my dresser, along with Renee's wedding set, but I didn't feel right giving that to Edward to wear. That would be just the sort of thing that my father would get his gun out about, even in heaven.

The four of us finally sat down at our table, plates full of traditional Christmas-fare. Edward asked a short blessing and we dug in. Esme was fairly polite to me. I guess because of the boys being there, she decided she needed to be on her best behavior. I was grateful for it, under any circumstances.

"Edward tells me you are an English Literature major, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Yes. I've always loved British Literature. I couldn't resist making it my course of study while I was here."

"It is a compelling subject. I've always enjoyed sitting down with a classic on occasion. I've noticed your library is chock-a-block with many. In fact, I've revisited a few while I've been here. It's been a long time since I tooled through D.H. Lawrence."

"Wasn't he the author of those pornographic books?" Esme asked.

"Actually, Mother, his subject matter included the intimate side of relationships, but it wasn't the complete focus of his work," Edward explained.

"I distinctly remember we weren't allowed to read his work because it was risqué."

"They aren't so risqué by today's standards," I said.

She sniffed and went back to eating her ham. I could tell she thought less of me since I harbored that smutty Englishman on my bookshelves.

"When are you coming home, Edward?" Esme asked as we were eating our pie.

"The soonest I could come back to England would be after graduation, Mum, but I am not sure I'll come then."

"Don't you have to fulfill your obligation to the engineering firm that sponsored you to come here?"

"I've been in contact with them. They agreed to let me postpone my obligation for a year."

"They will? Why would they do that?" Carlisle asked.

I was listening closely to this, as well. We hadn't discussed this at all.

"Bella won't be finished with her degree until the year after I finish mine so we wouldn't want to leave before she has completed it."

I think the world stopped spinning for me when I heard that. He was waiting for me to finish my degree before going back to England? Why? Or was this something he was just telling his parents – a cover story. Yes, that must be it.

Evidently, Esme was flabbergasted. "Edward, I just don't understand you at all."

Well, Esme that made two of us.

"What is there not to understand? Bella and I will remain in the US at least until she's finished her degree."

"But…" Esme sputtered.

"But, what?" Edward asked calmly.

"But she's… you're…but you didn't…" Esme was having a hard time making a sentence. I was beginning to feel some empathy towards Esme. Edward had that effect on me, too.

Carlisle rose, "Esme, I think it is time that we moved to our hotel. The dinner was delicious, Bella. Thank you for being such a gracious hostess."

Edward also rose, "I'll go over with you to show you the way. I can walk back easily."

I smothered a sigh that was building up. I knew that once Esme got Edward alone, he was going to be grilled hotter than a Fourth of July wiener. But maybe he and his parents needed a frank discussion without me around.

"I'll just stay here and put things away."

Edward was getting his coat, "I'll be back in a bit, Bella. I'll help you then."

I just smiled warmly at him and wished Carlisle and the Harpy one last Happy Christmas as they shut the door. I was alone. The first thing I did was strip the sheets from my bed where they slept and throw them in the washer down the hall. Then, I put away the left-overs and stacked the plates. I cleaned off the table and started to wash the dishes. I changed out the sheets into the dryer then once back in my kitchen, I finished drying and putting away the dishes.

Edward still hadn't returned by the time I'd finished. Didn't he say he'd be right back?

I put fresh sheets on the bed and decided to take a shower. Perhaps that would relax me. I took my time in there, washing every square inch of my body, shampooing my hair, even shaving. By the time I got out, I was sure Edward would be back, but he wasn't.

I put my favorite soft yoga pants and t-shirt on and blew dry my hair. Still no Edward. I looked at the clock and saw he'd been gone for over three hours.

Didn't Edward tell me he'd be right back?

Maybe I should call.

No. If he was sitting with Esme and Carlisle and they were having an intense conversation about me, then the last thing I needed to look like was the grasping, insecure wife that they thought I was. Or at least Esme thought I was.

It was getting dark outside and I started turning on the lamps in the apartment. Perhaps I should make a pot of tea? Read a book? Pace the floor? Cry?

I was getting frantic. Where was Edward? Had they talked him out of being with me? What in the world would I do if he left me? My throat clenched and my eyes filled with tears just thinking about it.

_I know, I'll send him a text message. _

I got out my phone and texted, "I miss you."

Did that sound too pathetic?

Maybe. Perhaps I shouldn't have sent it.

But soon my phone vibrated, "I will be home soon. I miss you, too." (I was secretly delighted to see he didn't use text speak when he returned my message. The English major in me loved that.)

Somewhat reassured, I made a pot of tea and curled up on the futon with my current 'read for fun' book. I had a hard time concentrating, my ears straining to hear approaching steps on the sidewalk, the lobby door open, the elevator start to run but I heard none of these.

I had fallen asleep, so the first thing I knew of Edward's return was his arms around me as he lifted me from the futon and carried me to the bed. Of their own volition, my arms wrapped around his neck and I snuggled into the crook just under his jaw.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"Go to sleep, Bella, it's been a long day." He pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Stay with me," I sighed. We'd never be able to fix what was now broken between us. His parents must have put up quite a fight to keep him away for so long. I was sure that our relationship was going to be the victim of it. My request that he stay with me went further than just sleeping beside me that night. I wanted him to stay with me forever, but he didn't know that. All afternoon and evening I worried as I looked at the lovely ring he'd given me that day. It was the only thing that gave me any sort of hope at all.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment." He leaned over and kissed my forehead then left for the bathroom. I heard the shower running shortly and drifted off to sleep once more. He promised he'd come back.

The bed shifted and I roused to find Edward sliding into bed beside me. He immediately pulled me to him and kissed me. There was a tinge of desperation in his kiss, though, and as he pulled back, he said, "I apologize for being away for so long."

"Was it grueling?"

He sighed as he gently stroked my hair, "It was perhaps the angriest I have ever been in my life and yet still I had to sit there and be reasonable – it was difficult. Yes, it was grueling."

"I am so sorry, Edward."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bella. Nothing."

"I take it that they don't like me, too much."

"They don't know you at all. They don't like that we are married."

"So then why did your father give you the ring, if he didn't support our marriage?"

"I asked him the same question. I think my mother's disappointment has swayed him. She didn't notice the ring you were wearing was my Grandmother's ring. As I said, she never liked it. When it came out that I had given you it, she was quite… distraught."

"Why is your mother so against us, Edward?"

"My mother is a person with very strong preferences and she is very used to having her way. She was angry when Kate and I called whatever we were doing off. She believed that as soon as I returned to England, I would fall into line and do what she wanted me to do. Our marriage isn't what she planned."

"Again, I am sorry, Edward. I hate that I've come between you and your family."

"They'll get over it. They certainly didn't say one thing that made me regret what I've done. I am very pleased with the end result." He kissed me again, then smiled, "They are leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, should we see them off?"

"No. I've already said my goodbyes and they are in no mood to prolong that. I am sorry they behaved so boorishly, Bella. For the first time in my life, I was ashamed of them."

"I am so sorry this worked out this way. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so firm with your mother."

"No, Bella. From the little I know you said and the little I figured out my mother said to you, she deserved much worse than you gave her. It's good that you've established that you can't be intimidated by her. She behaved very badly."

I sighed again, then sat up in bed. "This didn't turn out well, Edward."

"Now, I'd disagree with you about that." He took my hand.

"You would?" I looked skeptically at him.

"We are here, in our home together, sharing a bed, sharing our lives. You are wearing my ring. I'd say it turned out rather well."

"Oh! That reminds me!" I turned on the light to jump out of bed, go to our little Christmas tree and pick up the lonely little box that was left there.

Returning to Edward, I handed it to him, "Merry Christmas, Edward." I happily crawled into bed beside him as he unwrapped the present and lifted the lid. I was so excited to see his reaction.

He read the handwritten card, "The bed will be the scene of your Christmas surprise." Edward swallowed what sounded like a snort and looked at me from under his cocked brow, "I take it that your gift to me is going to involve some sort of performance art?"

I was puzzled at his curious comment, "How did you know?"

"It's really rather obvious, Bella. I couldn't think of a gift I'd want more." He leaned into to me. I couldn't for the life figure out how he could tell I got him something he could perform on from my badly worded message.

His voice softened and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "When can I claim my surprise?"

I was baffled, "Well, right now, if you want to."

"Oh, I want to. I've wanted to from the moment I saw you," and he kissed me, a searing kiss that I felt from my lips down to my toes and back up again.

I was really confused now but was getting so lost to sensation, I could hardly focus.

I managed to squeak out, "Edward don't you want to open your present?"

He slipped his hand under my shirt. "I do. I most certainly do."

"Should I get it for you?"

"No, I'd rather do it myself."

I was getting goose bumps as he slipped his hand further up my shirt, so that his fingers were just touching the curve of one of my breasts. My eyes rolled back in my head.

"But you don't know where it is."

Edward looked at me wryly, "Bella, I may not be a Lothario, but I am not completely ignorant. I do know where it is."

"Did you peek?" I was getting a little indignant. I thought I'd hid the guitar fairly well. And why would he compare himself to Lothario?

"You gave me a glimpse today but it wasn't enough to satisfy me, just to titillate me."

Hunh? What was he talking about? "I didn't show you anything!"

"Au contraire, I got a lovely view of your backside this morning." He slid his hand up my thigh to squeeze my bottom.

I gaped at him. "My behind has nothing to do with your present."

He shrugged, "I guess that depends on how you do it."

"Uhm. No, Edward. I think you are confused." I slipped out of his arms and off the bed, then knelt on the floor to retrieve the guitar.

"Here's your gift." I sat the guitar on the bed.

He was completely at sea. He looked at the guitar case then he looked at me. He looked very conflicted. "A guitar? Not…?"

"Yes, a guitar. A friend sold it to me. You mentioned how you missed playing, while I couldn't buy you a piano, I thought a guitar would second best."

He smiled in delight, pulled the case over to himself and opened it. "An Ovation! Bella, this is amazing. You are amazing." He leaned over for a kiss, then looked back at his guitar, picked it up and strummed a chord. The tinkling tones echoed throughout our apartment. His smile was gleeful.

"This is freaking brilliant, Bella, thank you." He reverently put the instrument back in its case, latched the locks and put the guitar back on the floor.

"You were surprised?"

"You bowled me over. I had no idea."

"What did you originally think my surprise was?"

"Oh. Err, Well, I thought you were giving me you." There was a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Oh."

We settled back into bed and looked shyly at each other. I reached out and pushed his tousled hair out of his eyes, "It seems to me, Edward, that that is a gift we could still give each other."

Edward turned his head into my hand and kissed my palm, "Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?"

"I am positive." His kiss made me shiver. He pulled me flush against him and the shivers spread to my whole body. Edward kissed my lips, tiny pecks but just open enough so that my lips were pulled into his. My heart fluttered as I parted my lips and felt his encompass mine and I heard his very soft moan which set me on fire.

I pressed my body against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His own hands were tracing my spine and the side of my body, "Bella, will you let me make love to you?" Edward whispered.

"No," I whispered back as he nuzzled my neck.

He pulled back a bit, puzzled at my response. "No," I said again, "I will not let you make love to me but, please, please make love _with_ me?"

He laughed, "With great delight, Bella-mia."

Edward leaned in again and kissed me so passionately, I was immediately swept away in a sea of sensation, all lips and hands and caresses. Whispered endearments were shared as clothes melted off leaving skin and bodies exposed and reverently explored. I never realized what fingers and lips could do as Edward expertly played the instrument of my body.

I was shivering and aching with need when finally I could feel him pressing himself just there at my center. He paused as he lay atop me, "Bella-mia, tell me to stop if it is too much."

"I want you … please," was all I could manage to say and then he was slowly pushing into me until we were one.

Edward waited to be sure I was ready to continue, but I think he held his breath all the while. I didn't want him to stop, so I shifted my hips and heard him gasp. We stared into each other's eyes as he began to move in gradually deeper thrusts until I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. It was all new. It was all lovely.

Our rhythm grew apace and I could tell by Edward's grip on my bottom that he was as lost to sensation as I was. It wasn't long before Edward groaned as he lunged deep inside me then was still. I could feel his every muscle was contracted. He ground out a whispered, "Oh, Bella-mia."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he collapsed onto me and held him close. Our intimacy was overpowering. I never wanted it to end. Edward finally rolled off of me and then pulled our naked bodies close as he enveloped me in his arms. We didn't say another word to each other but drifted off to sleep secure in our embrace.

My last waking thought was that heaven couldn't be better than this. I knew then I was in love.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wonderful**

* * *

I awoke to find golden sunlight illuminating the small bedroom nook where we were cuddled cozily. Edward was spooning me and I was wrapped in his arms, his hand clasped in mine and held closely between my breasts. I could feel his gentle breath on the back of my neck and I sighed with happiness.

So, this is what love was.

After we shared our 'gift' with each other, I knew I was in love with Edward and I thought that perhaps he was a little bit in love with me. He showed it in his every action last night, every tender caress, every fiery kiss, every soft whisper. He had to have feelings for me. He was so careful of me, so attuned to my every sigh and shiver and so gentle during our first coupling. I'd never had such an intensely emotional experience in my life. I still felt I was floating on an elated cloud.

Suddenly, he tightened his embrace, pulling me closer to him. I felt his lips at the nape of my neck and heard him softly sigh, "Bella, mia." I bowed my head and raised his hand to my lips so that I could kiss his fingers. His hand released mine and stroked my face, "Bella, turn to me." I rolled over to face him and he leaned in for a kiss but I dodged.

I covered my mouth and said apologetically, "I am sure I have morning breath."

"And I am sure it won't matter to me. I have it, too. It's like two negative numbers; we'll cancel each other out."

I grinned at him and uncovered my lips, which he immediately covered with his own. Ah, that man could kiss. I was melting into a big pile of goo, right there in his arms.

"How are you feeling this morning, Bella?"

"Fabulously."

"You aren't sore anywhere?" he asked tactfully.

Was I sore? It was hard to tell if I was sore _there_ without touching. And touching myself would be sort of awkward with Edward there to see. "I am not sure. Everything feels fine. My lips feel a little puffy."

"That's my fault. I love kissing you. I went a little overboard last night, I suppose."

"I enjoyed every minute of it. In fact, I can say the same thing: I love kissing you." I followed that by demonstrating how much I loved it. Edward's hands slid down my back to cup my bum.

I moaned, "I wish I didn't have to work today." Surely, we could spend the next week in bed together.

"What time do you have to go in?"

"I work 2pm to 10pm."

"I suppose it would look badly if I just came over there and drank tea the whole time you were working."

"I'd never get any work done."

"That's probably the case. I'd be constantly luring you into the loo to have my way with you."

"I don't know how I can be attractive to you in my nasty pink uniform." I grimaced.

"You mean your _sexy_ pink uniform?"

"Sexy? It's a pink nightmare."

"No. I like it. It was the first thing I noticed about you; well, actually I noticed your beauty wearing it." He saw my shocked face. "Definitely. Your uniform is cut so that it showed off your small waist," his hand lowered to encircle my waist, "and it flared just so right at your hips, my mouth parched thinking about it," his left hand smoothed over my flank, "and the bodice just begged me to kiss the soft curve or your bosom," he demonstrated that, too. I'll never think of my uniform the same way again.

"And I am sure the white panty hose and clodhoppers just finished lighting your fire."

"Your legs always looked fantastic. To tell you the truth, I'd been so distracted by how everything else went together, I never noticed your shoes too much. They looked very comfortable."

"They are, really." I was trying to give them their due.

"Did you ever notice the flowers I brought home the night I moved in were the exact shade of your uniform? When I saw them, I had to get them for you." The carnations were long gone but I had pressed one and put it in our scrap book.

He went on, "But the best thing I liked about your uniform is the tantalizing way it buttoned from hem to breast. One day I want to take it off of you." During our entire conversation, Edward was tracing circles where ever his fingers happened to touch my body. I noticed that the circles seemed to be in more daring places as we talked. It seemed to me that we were going to take up where we left off the night before when Edward's stomach rumbled.

"Would you like some breakfast, Edward?"

"Later." He was now tracing circles around my right nipple.

I melted even more. Then I had an idea, "Edward, could you show me what 'cowgirl style' is?"

The long and the short of it was we had to run to work so that I would be on time. We kept getting distracted. I clocked in right on time and rushed to get my coat off, apron and hairnet on. I looked at myself in the mirror in the wash room. Edward thought this was sexy? I couldn't see it.

I came out and made his tea and snagged an oatmeal scone for him. Edward was sitting at the counter, reading the paper as I got busy making another pot of coffee. Each time I passed him, I couldn't help but smile softly at him. I was head-over-heels in love.

The bell on the door chimed signaling a new customer. I looked up and saw one of the regulars, Mike Newton, saunter through the doorway. He was an insurance salesman in town and would come in for lunch now and again. It was a little late in the day for his lunch which was strange but the holiday season tended to throw off everyone's schedule. Mike was a big flirt and he tended to be a little handsy, so I always made sure to stay an arm's length away from him. He'd asked me out a few times but I was never interested and always politely refused. Problem was, polite didn't work too well with Mike.

So, when he came in, he sat at the counter about two seats down from Edward. I didn't realize that was going to spell trouble.

"Hi, Mike. What would you like today?"

"I am thinking a corned beef sandwich with a little bit of Bella on the side." He winked at me.

"Sorry, can only do the sandwich. There are no specials today." I was used to dealing with Mike. But I noticed Edward looked up and frowned at him.

"Ah, come on Bella! It's the holiday season. You need to loosen up and spread the cheer. How about a Christmas kiss?"

Edward growled. It was soft but I heard it. I looked at him and saw a storm brewing. I needed to nip this in the bud.

"Michael, I am certainly very cheerful this season because I just got married last week. Let me introduce you to my husband, Edward Cullen." I indicated Edward who was starting to stand up and offer his hand but the look on his face was deadly.

"Wow! Married! Bella?" I'd shocked him pretty well but he did rise to shake Edward's hand. I couldn't tell if they were doing the 'I am stronger than you are' crushing grip that men seemed to enjoy doing. "Well, congratulations to the both of you but I must say I am really disappointed. I didn't know you were on the market, Bella. You should have given me a chance."

Mike was such a stupid ass.

"Michael, let me be clear, you never had a chance. It was always only Edward for me." I smiled over at my husband whose expression lightened a bit.

"But really, Bella, nothing compares to the Mikenator. You'd never look back."

"Not interested, Mike. Stop being such a jerk. Let me put your order in." I went back to the kitchen.

I know that my comment wasn't exactly good customer service but Mike needed to be put in his place and I needed to do it before Edward did. I was afraid that Edward would throw Mike out on his ear or worse. When I came back out from the kitchen, Mike was sitting abashedly in his chair and Edward was looking at his newspaper. I sat some water down in front of Michael and he didn't even look up at me. Wow. Something went down here.

"Uhm. Bella, just make that corned beef to-go, okay?"

"Sure, Mike." I put his sandwich in a to-go container and then in a bag and rang him up. He threw a $20 down, grabbed his bag and made a bee-line to the door. I watched him run out opened mouthed.

"Edward, what did you do to Michael?"

"I told him to leave you alone." Edwards's lips were tightened in a straight line. He was still mad.

I stood on my side of the counter right in front of Edward, "You were able to get him to leave. And he won't bother me again?"

Edward looked up with me with the most determined look and said, "If he ever bothers you again, you call me if I am not here. I will deal with him."

"My goodness, Edward. You are very fierce."

"Bella, you should never have to deal with an arsehole like that. You told him diplomatically several times in my hearing that you weren't interested and to back off and he wouldn't listen. I was simply less diplomatic than you."

I marveled, "Wow, Edward, thank you."

He leaned towards me and said in an intense, soft voice, "And I am afraid the fact you are _my wife_ made me become a bit of the caveman, Bella. I can't help it. You are _mine_ and I cherish you. I will not allow anyone to treat you disrespectfully and that includes my mother as well as the run of the mill git, like Mike."

I was speechless. I really was wondering now what the discussion was between Edward and his parents yesterday. He was a wonderful, wonderful man but I was seeing an edge of steel in his character. He was exactly what I needed. I was going to do everything I could to deserve him.

"Edward, you are my hero," I whispered. We stared at each other for a long moment, then more customers came in and I had to get to work. After that, I was caught up in a small rush and Edward waved at me as he got up to leave. I noticed he stopped by the juke box on his way out. The door bell dinged and he was gone but I heard the song he selected start up: _Cherish_ by the Association. How could I not love him?

After a long shift – it seemed as though everyone wanted to go out to eat the day after Christmas – Edward arrived a little before ten to walk me home. My heart lifted as I saw him come into the diner and I smiled tiredly at him. Soon, I was able to clock out, put my coat on and say goodbye to my coworkers. Edward held the door for me and took my hand as we walked up the street to our apartment.

"Did Mike come back?" Edward asked.

"No. You probably scared him off for good."

"Well, I am sorry for your business loss but I am glad you won't have to deal with him again."

"I told the boss what happened today. He hadn't realized that sort of thing was going on. He said if he had known how obnoxious Mike had been, he'd have told him to take his business elsewhere."

"That's good to hear, Bella. Are there any others like Mike?"

"Well, there are guys who will flirt but they don't take it any further than a few compliments. I never flirted back but others of our girls do. I always felt uncomfortable with that. Mike was the worst."

Edward dropped my hand and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the temple. "Hopefully, we've gotten rid of him."

When we arrived home, Edward had the bath already set up for me. He had run the hot water, put salts in and left it to steam until we got back home. The water had cooled enough for me to step right into and it felt heavenly. Being on my feet all day really did a number on me and there was nothing as soothing as a nice bath. In a few minutes, there was a knock at the bathroom door and Edward poked his head in.

"Bella, can I serenade you while you bathe? I've been playing with my guitar all day today. I've had such a good time. This is a magnificent instrument."

"Certainly, Edward, I'd love to hear you."

Edward walked in and sat on the toilet lid and started playing what I recognized as _Classical Gas_. I sat there mesmerized as I watched his fingers pluck the strings. He was very good. All I could do is watch him in awe. When the last bell-like chord echoed in the room, I found I was crying silent tears. I didn't deserve this man. He was an answer to a prayer that I didn't know I had made. He was tender, smart, talented, protective, and mine, I hoped.

"Edward, you are very good."

"Music was my primary escape as a boy. I've missed making music quite a lot since I moved here."

"Did you know there were piano practice rooms in the Student Union?"

"No, really?"

"Yes. When I was given orientation as a freshman, they were pointed out to us. I think all you have to do is sign up for a time."

"I didn't know that. I will definitely have to get over there and play. But in the meantime, I am enjoying this wonderful gift you gave me." He smiled, "Do you have any requests?"

"I've always liked Eric Clapton. Can you play any of his?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes. He's one of my favorites, too." And he started playing _Layla_.

I sat there and listened until my water got cold. I was wondering how I could get out of the bath without exposing myself to Edward. I wasn't exactly comfortable walking around naked in front of him, yet. I reached out to the pile of towels on the floor and grabbed the top one and shook it out. I pulled the plug on the tub and as the water emptied, I stood and quickly wrapped the towel around me. Edward was still playing but when I looked up at him, I found he was watching me. I blushed.

I noticed he had started a new song,_ Wonderful Tonight_. Then, he started singing the words to it. It was better than Eric Clapton, I swear. I stood there, my mouth gaping, as I listened.

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make-up and brushes her long _dark_ hair. And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?" And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

We go to _the diner_ and everyone turns to see This beautiful lady that's walking around with me. And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see The love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

He had changed some of the lyrics so they'd fit our situation. My heart was beating so fast and loudly, I was sure he could hear it. My emotions were in turmoil. Was he trying to tell me that he loved me? Or was he just being sweet?

I was standing in the middle of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my body, my hair pulled up in a messy bun as my husband serenaded me with the most wonderful song that implied that he loved me.

Like my 'sexy' pink uniform, I just couldn't see the draw for him.

The song also inferred that he knew I loved him and I was a little fearful about that. If he knew how much I loved him, then he could hurt me. I was scared of being hurt again. My parents left me, not of their choice, but just the same I found myself alone in the world. Alice left me, as she should, for Jasper. But that just underscored my aloneness, my singularity. I was getting used to it. Then Edward came along. He was in my world out of happenstance and would stay just as long as it was convenient for him to.

My secret was I wanted him to stay forever. I wanted him to stay for love. He had made some overtures in that direction, telling his folks that he was staying until my studies were over, calling me and treating me as though I truly was his wife. But was this a part of the charade, the pretense that we had constructed to fool the government? It was easier to trick people into believing our relationship was real if we really lived it like it was real. But it was beginning to feel like it was real.

I repeated to myself the phrase he had just sung, "And the wonder of it all, is that you just don't realize how much I love you."

Did he love me? Did he, really? Could I trust him to actually mean what he was telling me? Or was I a fool for falling for it?

I didn't know and I was too afraid to ask.

AN: _Wonderful Tonight _was written by Eric Clapton in 1977 for Pattie Boyd, George Harrison's ex-wife. He also wrote _Layla_ for her as well. George, himself, wrote _Something_ for Pattie. I'd say theirs was a torrid affair that produced a lot of heart ache but some damn good songs.

* * *

**Chapter 10: What Rings Can Do**

* * *

The week after Boxing Day, which as Edward often reminded me was the day he almost took out Mike Newton with a right hook, passed in a haze. I loved my new life, pretense though it was. My faux but real husband, Edward, proved to be ever more perfect for me. I wanted to enjoy what I had and decided to not sit around poking holes in my happy bubble.

And I was happy. Edward was thoughtful and considerate. He acted as though he cherished me. I continued to discover more reasons to love him and enjoy his company. We loved talking about literature and movies. He explained to me some of the things he was studying. He honestly did play his new guitar until his fingers bled. And one day he took me over to the Student Union and I listened to him play the piano. It was heaven.

And of course, there were the nights spent in his arms. I didn't regret once that we had consummated our marriage as if it were the real thing. Each moment spent in that special intimacy just tied my heart closer to him—what he did to me – what he taught me to do to him - the things he said in whispered gasps. And the comfortable sense of wonder I felt afterwards as I lay upon his chest listening to his heart beat slow from its rapid love induced pace. He always softly stroked my back or my hair until I'd drop off to sleep. He had ruined me for single life and I knew only one thing for sure about our relationship: Edward loved making love with me.

We saw in the New Year with bad champagne, party hats, paper horns and a kiss that would curl toes. I guess neither of us would be lonely this year. Due to our budgetary constraints, however, we couldn't go out to a club but the party for two we had was lovely. With the start of the New Year was also the knowledge that school would be upon us soon and Edward was that much closer to graduation and the end of whatever it was that we had. I decided not to think about that.

We still had more immediate hurdles to overcome. My biggest hurdle was going to be Alice. When Alice left for Texas with Jasper at the beginning of Christmas Break, I wasn't even dating. When she got back, I would have been married for two weeks. She was going to flip. I could have called her but there were many reasons I did not. First, I didn't want her to worry about me when she was supposed to enjoying herself. Second, there was nothing she could do. And third, I was a coward.

She called me the day after New Years to tell me she and Jasper would be arriving back in town that evening and she wanted to see me right away. I told her I would be working until ten o'clock, and perhaps it would be best if we met up the next morning. I figured I could get her alone and tell her what we had done. Perhaps I should wear armor?

That evening, I was sitting in a booth at the diner doing my side work at the end of my shift. I expected Edward to show up at any moment to walk me home. I heard a squeal and looked up and there was Alice running for me, her arms out-stretched and a huge grin on her face. Jasper was walking at a more moderate pace behind her. He seemed relaxed and happy. Alice jumped on me, scattering my pile of napkins, "BELLA!"

"Alice!" I gasped, "I wasn't expecting to see you until the morning."

"I just couldn't wait to see you Bella. I was thinking that you could spend the night with me and we could have a slumber party. Isn't that a great idea? Jasper says we can even braid his hair!"

I laughed at Jasper's sudden, inarticulate protest, "Poor Jasper. This is what you get when you let your hair grow."

"He loves it! Don't let him kid you. So, when you get off of work, we'll stop by your apartment and get your things."

"Oh. Uh… well, Alice, I am afraid I can't do that."

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you in three weeks. Of course we can."

"No, Alice. I have other plans."

"At ten pm?" she said incredulously.

"Yes. I have some news for you."

Alice sat down in the booth opposite me and I started straightening up the pile of napkins in hopes of getting inspiration from them.

"Well, Bella, what is your news?"

"Do you remember that guy who would come here for tea everyday and we'd have lunch together at school during the week?"

"Yeah. Edward somebody."

"Yes, Edward Cullen." Just then the bell announced Edward's arrival and I smiled up at him as I stood and went over to bring him over to the booth.

"Alice, Edward and I got married on the 18th of December."

Alice goggled for a moment then shouted, "WHAT?!" I'd say she was shocked.

"Shhhh, Alice. Edward and I got married." I reached for his hand, "Alice and Jasper, this is my husband, Edward Cullen."

Jasper, who was also shocked, still remembered his manners and stood to shake hands with Edward. Alice just sat in the booth, her face frozen, and her mouth hanging open as she stared at both of us.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"Bella, how could you do this?"

I sat down across from her, "I know it was sudden but I've – Edward and I've had something important going on between us for a long time. We spent a lot of time together last month and suddenly, getting married just seemed like the thing to do. It was a wonderful decision and I am very happy."

"But Bella, I was supposed to be your maid of honor. You promised," Alice moaned.

Phew. That was all she was worried about. "Alice, we just got married in front of a Justice of the Peace, there were no attendants."

Edward joined in at that point, "Bella and I will have a church wedding one day, Alice. I am sure Bella would like you to be there for that."

Gosh, Edward said the most surprising things sometimes. He was always catching me off guard. I noticed at the same time that it was past ten and I needed to clock out. "Excuse me a minute, I need to get my stuff."

I hurriedly clocked out, Angela giving me a comforting hug. "That didn't seem so bad, did it?"

"Not yet, Ang. She's still in shock."

"Well, she can't avoid seeing how much your man loves you. That should placate her."

Yeah, right. Alice was very good at reading people. I hoped Edward's acting skills were up to her. I grabbed my coat and back pack and went out to the front of the restaurant. Edward sat in the both across from Jasper and Alice and was talking to them. As I approached, I heard him say, "…I had been thinking for weeks for a way to ask her but she seemed so contained within herself, as though she wasn't looking for any attachments, I didn't wish to ruin what we had but suddenly, she asked me. I felt I was the luckiest man on the planet."

I slid in the booth next to him as he leaned back and put his arm around me. I slid closer to him, not for show but because it seemed natural to me. I heard Alice gasp. "Is that your ring, Bella?"

My left hand was resting on the table top and I nodded and extended my hand towards her, "Yes. It's from Edward's family."

"It's beautiful, Bella."

I gazed down at my incredible ring, "I love it very much." I felt Edward shift closer against me, the outside of his thigh pressing against mine. I couldn't look at him. What I was telling Alice was true. I did love it. I loved it because Edward gave it to me and wanted me to wear it. I looked up from my ring to Alice and I could see she was watching Edward closely.

"Didn't you have a double ring ceremony?" Alice asked.

"Actually," Edward said, "We got married so impulsively, there wasn't time for me to get the ring sent over from England so we actually had a 'no' ring ceremony."

"Oh. Well Bella, you have to fix that. We'll go shopping tomorrow for a ring for Edward."

I blinked. Alice always had balls but she meant well, "Alice that is something I want to do on my own."

"But when, Bella? You can't send Edward back to college unclaimed!"

I blinked again and Edward started chuckling, "Unclaimed?" I asked.

"Oh my God, Bella! You have to keep the skeevies away from him."

"Skeevies?" I was at sea.

Alice's voice dropped to a whisper, "Bad women, Bella. You need to keep the bad women away from Edward. The ring will do that."

"If they are bad women, I doubt a ring would deter them," I said. But I was thinking about a very pretty, strawberry blonde skeevy who sidled up to us one day as we were eating lunch in the Engineering building. Hmmm. Maybe Alice had a point.

I looked at Edward who was grinning at me but he didn't say anything. I remembered what he said when gave me his ring, "…I want all of your suitors to know you are otherwise occupied." I guess Alice and Edward thought alike.

"We will see about that," I said. I wondered if Edward _would_ wear my ring.

Angela came over and asked, "Since you're sitting here, you want a soda or something?"

Alice chirped, "I think we could all do with something to drink. Diet Coke for me."

We all agreed that sodas would be fine. I was surprised that Edward didn't order his usual tea. Then I remembered, he didn't like anyone else's tea but mine. Angela went to get our drinks.

"So, Bella, when did things get serious for you?"

"They were always headed in that direction for me. You remember, Alice. I used to talk about Edward all the time." I felt Edward begin to rub circles on my shoulder. That was curious; he only ever did that as a prelude to making love.

"But I knew I was dead serious when Edward started to talk about going back to England when he was done here and I realized that would crush me. I didn't want him to go, at least not without me." All true statements without giving away anything. Edward pressed his leg closer against me and I accidently dropped my hand onto his lap. Uhm. Little Edward was making his presence known. I discretely looked at Edward's face.

He was smirking at me. Smirking! I put my hand back up on the table. Edward needed to cool down. We were in public for goodness sake with my bestie right across the table from us.

"What was your wedding like?"

"It was quiet, just us, the Justice and his wife."

"What did you wear, Bella?" That was my Alice, always interested in style.

"Uhm…what did I wear?" Now that she had asked me I couldn't remember.

I was trying to picture the photo of the two of us that day when Edward spoke, "She wore a dark blue, long-sleeved dress. Her hair was down and she was wearing a little gold cross as a necklace. She looked like an angel."

Again, Edward surprised me but then, he did have a better memory than I did.

"We have some pictures back at the apartment. Maybe you could come over tomorrow for dinner and I'll show you." I didn't want them to come over tonight. I didn't think Edward wanted them to, either.

"That sounds nice, Bella, thank you."

Jasper stifled a yawn and I was quick to say, "It's getting late and I know you two had a long day. Call me tomorrow Alice – after nine, please and we will get organized for tomorrow night."

We all rose and said our goodbyes. Edward and I stood waving as Alice and Jasper drove down the street in the opposite direction from where we were headed. We got about half way home, when Edward stopped, put his arms around me and pulled me up against him for a thorough going kiss. His kisses were always electric but this one had an increasing sense of urgency to it. He set every molecule of my body on fire.

"Edward," I gasped when our lips finally parted, "What was that for?"

"I just want you so damn much, I couldn't wait until I got home to kiss you." He turned and grabbed my hand and we walked swiftly up the street.

I smiled but then felt a familiar ache in my abdomen. "Oh,Edward. Do you remember, it's around the first of the month?"

He slowed down, "Oh." He thought a bit, "Are you in pain?"

"Not too terribly."

"Don't worry Bella, I will take care of you." He was truly a wonderful man.

I took a hot shower when we got home and then crawled into bed with Edward. He held me closely as he stroked my hair and back.

"Edward, I noticed you were eager in the diner? What happened there?"

He swallowed a laugh, "I just hadn't heard your side of our courtship, if you can call it that, before. I was intrigued to know that you were attracted to me from the beginning. And you were wearing that dead sexy pink uniform. I'll wager you didn't notice you were playing with the top button of your dress as you sat and talked to us.

"No, I guess that's just a habit I have."

"Well, I noticed it and so did Jasper."

"Jasper! He'd not care."

"He'd never act on it but he's going to look. Any man would. You're a beautiful woman, Bella. And it played right into one of my favorite fantasies." He pulled me closer and sighed. "I need to stop thinking about this."

"I have a question for you, Edward." I leaned up on my elbow so that I could look into his face.

He looked at me, "What is that?"

"If I got one for you, would you wear my ring? You can be honest. I won't be offended."

"Your first inclination is to think that I won't want to wear it? Why is that?"

"Well, wearing it just seems so final."

"Yet, you've been wearing my ring for two weeks. Does that seem final to you?"

"Sort of – well it is a statement, rather. It states something I want people to know; that I am married to you."

"Well, then. I want to make the same statement. Bring on the ring."

"I have Charlie's ring in my dresser, Edward, but I don't want you wearing that one."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see. My parents didn't have the romance that your grandparents did. They had a pretty rocky relationship and I think the only reason they stayed together was because of me. I wouldn't want to jinx us. I think if I saw my dad's ring on your finger, it wouldn't make me happy. It would make me sad."

"That's a good enough reason, Bella."

"So, am I going to have to chase a lot of skeevy women away from you, Edward?"

"Hah. Alice made it seem like there were women hanging all over me all the time but that's not the case. It's never been. But I still would like to wear your ring, even if there were none."

I hugged him and sighed. He was perfect, wasn't he? I needed to keep him but how?

Hmmm. "You know, Edward…." I tucked myself back down into his side, "I might be out of commission but you aren't and you seemed little wound up tonight. Could I make you feel better?"

I actually heard him swallow before he said, in a rough voice, "You don't have to, Bella."

"But I want to," I whispered. "Can I try something?"

"Yes. Anything you'd like." He sounded a little tense.

"I want to use my imagination but if what I do doesn't work for you, show me what to do that will. Okay?"

"Okay." I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. If just implying what I was planning to do was enough to get this response, maybe it wouldn't be too difficult to entice him to stay in the long run. Or was that considered cheating?

I learned that night that it is really quite surprising what a little imagination, a couple of willing hands, a pair of lips, and a tongue can accomplish.

And I know I made him pretty damn happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 11: Colour My World**

* * *

The next day, I awoke to my phone ringing. I groggily grabbed it and saw that it was Alice. Well, I did tell her to wait until after nine. It was 9:01.

"Hullo?" I sounded sleepy.

"Bella! Rise and Shine. We've got plans to make." Alice could exist on five minutes of sleep, I swear. In the mornings she was always brutally cheerful.

"Ugh," was all I said.

"Oh, Bella! I love, love, love Edward. You done good, girl."

I smiled, she was talking about my favorite subject, "I think he's pretty wonderful, as well."

"Honestly, Bella, the way he looks at you. I just about swooned."

"Really?"

"Oh my god, Bella. I've never seen a guy look at a girl so adoringly before. Why didn't you tell me you two were so serious?"

"I didn't know we were until after you and Jasper had already left."

"But you didn't call or even text!"

"Well, neither did you."

"I wasn't getting married, Nimnul!"

"I know. I know. I didn't know how to tell you without sounding crazy. It was one of those things you had to see to understand."

"Well, you're probably right about that. I would have gone nutzo in Texas thinking you were up to such a stunt."

"And I was going to do it no matter what anyone said to me. So, you would have gone nutzo and ruined your holiday with Jasper for nothing."

"That's true. So, Edward says you're going to get remarried in Church?"

"That's what he said."

"But it's not what you said?"

"Edward's family is religious, I think. Edward is himself, anyway. I think he'd like to have a church wedding but I know he considers us married as we are."

"But of course! There's a license and everything."

I smiled dopily, "Yeah."

"Where is Edward?"

"He had to go on campus today to get something organized for one of his classes next term." I sat up in bed and saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and gasped. There was a single long-stemmed red rose on the table next to the bed. A note was attached.

"What's up, Bella?" Alice heard my gasp.

"Edward left me a rose," I crooned, "and a note."

"Awww. That's so sweet." I put the note aside to read after I had done with Alice. We set up the plans for this evening. She and Jasper would come over around six and bring the beverages, I would cook the meal. I thought I'd wander over to the grocery on Main and see what they had that looked appetizing.

As soon as Alice rang off, I opened the note and read, "To Bella, You have made my every dream come true. Love, Edward."

Awww is right. That man had my number. I sighed as I tucked the note in our scrap book which had less myth about it as the days wore on. I spent the next half hour getting ready for my day. Suddenly, the lobby door buzzer rang. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I was hesitant when I answered it, "H-h-hello?

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. This is Tyler Crowley with the INS. Could I come up for a home visit, please?

Holy, Cow! "Sure, Mr. Crowley." And I buzzed the door open. A few minutes later, he was standing on my rug showing me his identification.

"Where is Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"He is on campus right now getting something sorted for a class he is taking next term."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Honestly, I am not sure. I was just getting ready to run some errands in town, so we weren't expecting to meet up today until lunch time. Should I call him and ask him to return now?"

"Yes, please." He then started looking around our apartment without a by-your-leave and checking things off a list that, I suppose, he saw or didn't see. I dialed Edward's number.

"Hello, Bella mia." His voice was soft.

"Edward, thank you for the rose. It was lovely."

"It was a small token of my feelings for you, my wife."

He makes me melt. What can I say?

"I loved it." I paused needing to segue into a more serious subject but not wanting to let go of the warm feelings blossoming within me, but I had to. "Edward, a Mr. Tyler Crowley is here from the INS. He is requesting that you return home as soon as possible. He is here for a home visit."

"Alright. Hang on, Bella. I'll be right there." He ended the call and I turned to find Mr. Crowley looking at our family pictures.

"Mrs. Cullen, could I ask you to look at this photograph and explain who these people are?"

Oh, gee. I looked at the picture. It was one of Edward's family, "Let's see. That's Emmett, Edward's brother. Next to him is his wife, Rosalie and their two children, Emma and Ezra. Emmett is in the RAF and they live in Suffolk, I think."

"You think? You wouldn't know?"

"Lakenheath RAF? Is that in Suffolk? I've never been there so I am not quite sure."

He sat down on the futon, again without being invited. I perched on the chair.

"Where did you and Mr. Cullen meet?"

"I'd seen him on campus but we really didn't interact until he came to the diner I work at."

"When was this?"

"This past September."

"And when did you decide to get married?"

"December."

"Did you get married in order for Mr. Cullen to be able to stay in the US?"

"No! I married him because I loved him."

"When did you get married?"

"December 18th of last year."

"It seems awfully convenient for him to be married just before his visa was about to expire."

"A coincidence, I assure you. We are very happily married."

"Well, because of the seeming suddenness of this union, I am recommending that two of you report to INS offices for a fraud investigation. Someone will call tomorrow to set up an appointment."

"Won't you wait for Edward to get here?"

"It's not necessary."

"But you asked him to come. He is on his way."

"It makes no difference. The date of your marriage was a trigger."

"But the INS knew when we got married before you arrived here. I don't understand why you came today. It is obvious we are truly married and we live together. You are accusing us of fraud just because we are newlyweds?"

"No. I am not accusing you of fraud, it's just our policy concerning timing, etc., to investigate things more closely."

Just then, the door opened and Edward walked in.

I rose and went to him, "Edward, this is Mr. Tyler Crowley, from the INS. He is recommending that we be investigated for fraud due to the fact we have so recently gotten married."

Edward put his arm around me and looked at the agent, "I assure you, we are legally and morally married. Just look around, you can tell that we are living together."

"That's obvious. But Mrs. Cullen didn't know where your brother lived."

"I told you he was stationed at Lakenheath RAF and that I thought it was in Suffolk in England but as I had never been there, I didn't know for sure."

Edward gave the agent an 'are you for real?' look. "She's right, you know."

"Be that as it may, you haven't been married long enough to obtain a clear visa, Mr. Cullen. It's automatic to refer you to fraud investigation. As I told your wife, someone will contact you tomorrow to set up the first interview."

My stomach turned. I was a failure. All I had initially wanted to do was to help Edward stay in the US so he could finish his degree. All I had actually done was put him through all sorts of trouble. He was legally bound to an albatross. He had to give up his lodging. He had to baby sit me on my walk to and from work. He was on the outs with his parents because of me. And all for nothing. The INS was still going to deport him.

And then I'd be alone again.

My heart was breaking.

Mr. Crowley left and Edward saw him out. My eyes filled with tears and I sank down on the chair and buried my head in my hands. I was in misery. I had failed. Edward was going to leave. A sob escaped.

"Bella, mia." I heard Edward whisper then, abruptly I found myself scooped up and settled back down onto Edward's lap. "Bella, don't cry. It will be fine."

"Edward, I've failed you. I am so sorry," I said through my tears.

"Failed me? How on earth did you come up with that?"

"You married me when you did so you could stay and finish your degree. In the process, I've caused you so much trouble. Your parents are angry at you. You gave up your housing. And it was all for nothing."

"Bella, I married you because I wanted to. It wasn't because of my degree. My parents are just continuing to be angry at me. They haven't stopped being angry and disappointed in me since I was about fourteen. I am not as malleable as they'd wish. And I like living with you – in fact, I love living with you, so stop. This is all good. We'll get through it together.

But I wasn't having it. "Oh, Edward," I wailed, "What will I do if they send you back?"

"Oh, Bella," he replied, "What will I do if they put you in jail?"

I gasped. I'd forgotten that. I really started sobbing then. I was an utter, ridiculous failure. I tried to get off of Edward's lap and lock myself in the bath room – darn studio apartments didn't have many doors to hide behind – but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella mia. There's no reason to cry. We will get through this. I promise. Haven't I always kept my promises to you? Haven't I?"

"Yes, you have so far," was my watery response.

"And I will always keep my promises to you, Bella. Every one I've ever made, from the most serious promise to the least. I realize we haven't been together long enough for you to have absolute trust in me but I am hoping that will come with time. I will endeavor to never give you cause to distrust me or my word."

I was nestled under his chin as I listened to him; my crying had subsided to the occasional sob.

"Edward, I am ashamed of myself, to be turning into a big sobbing baby. I just was suddenly so scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Losing everything. I've discovered that I don't want to be alone anymore. But then I guess they'd jail me and I wouldn't be. There'd be the other criminals."

"Oh, Bella," he held me closely, his lips against my hair, "I promise you, I will never let anything like that happen to you. Never."

I just hiccoughed.

He pulled his head away to look at me, "Don't you believe me?"

"I would like to."

"But you don't?"

"It's just… it's just…"

"It's just?"

"You're too good to be true. You take such good care of me."

"That goes both ways, Bella. Didn't you read my note this morning?"

"I did."

"Well?"

"It was very sweet."

"It was very honest, Bella. You have made my every dream come true."

"Oh." He meant it in more ways than I took it.

"Oh?"

"Well, I thought it was sort of a thank you for what I did last night." Okay. Cue the blushes.

Edward burst out laughing, "Bella, oh my Bella." He shook his head, then went on, "Every aspect of our intimate life is pure delight to me. I am enraptured when we kiss and it just gets better the further along we go. Last night left me breathless but the rose I left for you was for much more than last night."

"Oh. What was it for, then?"

"It was for everything, Bella, everything."

Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms and found my lips and we spent a very satisfactory time as he kissed away my tears and my fears. Reluctantly we stopped. The INS agent had interrupted our day and we still had things to do. I quickly fixed us both a sandwich and a glass of milk. We ate standing up and the minute we were finished we prepared to leave again.

"I need to get back to campus. I have a few more things to arrange before the term starts," Edward said.

"I have to do some shopping for dinner tonight. Alice and Jasper are brining beverages but we are providing the meal. Do you have any requests?"

He shook his head, "Whatever you choose is fine. What time are they coming over?"

"Six?"

"Okay. I'll be home before then to help you with the meal."

We left each other with lingering kisses and half of me was wishing we could just cancel our dinner party so we could simply stay in with each other but that wasn't the responsible thing to do. And I was always determined to be responsible.

And so, a few minutes later I found myself strolling down the street towards Main Avenue, where most of the shops were for the town. I rarely walked this far but it was a fine winter's day with the sun shining in the bluest of skies. I wasn't going to be buying a lot of food, just enough for dinner, so walking back wasn't going to be too difficult.

I was thinking earnestly about the fact that Edward was willing to wear my ring and I desperately wanted him to get one for him. The problem was, I didn't have any money. I had my emergency fund but I found I couldn't touch that again so soon after taking money out for Edward's guitar. That fund was all that stood between me and destitution. My future still looked incredibly uncertain and I couldn't be left without a safety net if I found myself alone again.

Soon, I was walking down a part of Main that I'd never paid much attention to and was surprised to find a store that had the curious name of "Hess' New, Used and Antique Jewelry." Chuckling, I wondered what the difference was between used and antique jewelry. Probably the price, I'd guess. But this store offered me an opportunity. I walked in.

There was an elf of a man, grinning at me from behind the counter. He greeted me warmly, "Good afternoon, little lady. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It certainly is. The sky is so blue." I started looking through his wares.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Something very special. I am looking for a man's wedding band."

He grinned sweetly at me, "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, is there anything here that would be a match to this, or at least similar?" I held out my hand and showed him my beautiful filigreed ring.

"Ah. Well, that's some pretty fine work there. I'd say mid-1940's." He'd quickly donned a jeweler's loupe and was closely studying my ring under a light. "Did this ring come from Scotland?" he asked.

"I believe so, at least the couple where in Scotland when they married."

"This is a very fine piece. I don't have anything quite like it but then, I am betting this is one of a kind."

I nodded my agreement, "Yes. It was made especially for my husband's grandmother. It is very symbolic."

"Hmmm." He was thinking and then his brow cleared, "Indeed, I may have just the thing, little lady." He went over to a large free standing safe that was partially opened, leaned into it and eventually pulled out a velvet lined tray of rings.

"I just got this lot at auction a few weeks ago and I haven't had time to really go over them, clean them up and make sure the settings are still strong. But I have a band in here…" he was closely studying the tray. "Oh here it is!" He picked up a ring that seemed to match mine in general if not particulars.

He put it on a velvet display rack and pushed it under the light. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

"That is a platinum, etched band and those are real emeralds, not chips, just very small stones. It is a piece of art. The design, while not filigree, as yours is, seems to match but instead of diamonds, you've got emeralds."

Yes, they were emeralds and they perfectly, amazingly matched Edward's eyes.

"Oh my goodness. This is lovely. Is this used or antique?" I eyed him narrowly.

He chuckled, "Oh well, that would depend. I am inclined to say it was used."

I smiled. "Then?"

"Platinum is expensive, but it is the same metal as your ring. Emeralds are also expensive. So, I think we're looking at least a half a grand."

My face fell. Five hundred dollars was way too much to spend but I wanted this ring. Suddenly, I had a brain storm.

"Do you ever trade?"

"Trade? How so?"

"At home, I have a woman's wedding set and a man's wedding band. The diamond is a good size – not huge but not miniscule, either. Can I bring them by?"

"Sure, maybe we can do some business that way."

I rushed back to the apartment, dug through my dresser until I found what I was looking for, Charlie and Renee's rings. I had no guilt in selling or trading them to Mr. Hess. My parent's wedding rings had no significance for me except that they were symbols of a strained marriage. I had other things to remind me of my folks. And I believed this is something they'd support. At least my mother would. I couldn't imagine my dad would have been happy with any fellow that had touched me, even if I wanted the touching. And with Edward, I did. I got shivers just thinking about it.

Before I left the apartment, something caught my eye. It was a small casket that Edward kept on top of our dresser. I knew he put his watch and rings in there at the end of the day. Edward usually wore one ring on his right hand. It looked like a signet ring style, plain gold with a black embossed face. I held my breath as I opened it in hopes the ring was there. It was. Now, we may be able to deduce Edward's ring size from it.

I hurriedly returned to Mr. Hess' store. He greeted me happily. "I've just finished checking over this piece and making sure the stones would stay in and cleaning it a bit. It really is a fine piece of jewelry. Do you know what size ring your husband wears?

"I don't know exactly but I brought a ring of his with me. He wears this occasionally but on the right hand.

"That's fine, let's see it." He slid the ring down a sizer and found the size. "Now, you say he wears this on his right ring finger?"

I nodded.

"Is he right handed?"

"Yes."

"Then, I would guess his left hand would be a little smaller." He slid the band I was looking at on the sizing rod and it seemed to be about the same circumference as Edward's ring.

"I'd say we were in the neighborhood. If this doesn't fit him, I am sure I can adjust it a bit as he needs it."

"That's great but we need to bargain first."

"Oh?"

"My parents died a few years ago and I have their wedding rings with me. I don't have any sentimental attachment to them so what I want to do, if you'll let me, is trade that band for these rings?" I handed him the three rings and he studied them intently.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, little lady. I'll trade you this band for the diamond set. They are worth about the same. And I will buy the man's band from you, so you'll leave here with your husband's ring and some money. How does that sound?"

I was actually getting tears in my eyes, "Oh, yes. That sounds perfect." And that's what we did. Mr. Hess put Edward's ring in a ring box and he gave me fifty dollars for my dad's plain band. I could have kissed the kindly old man. I thanked him profusely.

I hurried to the grocery store and decided to buy a pork loin and marinate it in mojo sauce. I had rice at home but I purchased a can of black beans and grabbed a bag of fresh green beans. It looked like it was going to be pie for dessert. I picked up some apples, then scuttled back home.

I felt like dancing when I got home. I hoped Edward liked the ring I chose. I started dinner, putting the pork in some mojo sauce to marinate. Edward came home as I was making the crust for the pie. In my excitement, I ran to him and threw my floury arms around his neck. "Oh, I am so glad you're home!"

He laughed and kissed me on my nose, "This is quite a welcome after sort of a traumatic morning. Why are you so excited?"

"Oh, the INS agent. I've decided to put it out of my mind. No, I have better things to think about. I've bought you a ring, Edward." I knew I was glowing.

"Have you? That was fast."

"It was all happenstance. I happened to walk past this jeweler on my way to the market, stopped in and showed him my wedding band. He had just the ring for you. It's not a perfect match, which was understandable, but it is very close. I hope you like it."

"Well, let's see it."

I quickly washed and dried my hands, then went to get the ring box and opened it, took the band out and held my hand out for Edward's. He placed his left hand in mine and I slid the ring onto his finger. It fit!

"Do you like it?"

He studied the ring on his hand, a radiant smile on his face.

"Yes. It is perfect."

"The little emeralds remind me of the color of your eyes."

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms. "Bella, you make me so happy."

We kissed for a while, lost in our unstated feelings for each other. Suddenly, I found that we were on the futon, I was straddling Edward's lap and I was lost in my happy place wriggling against him. Edward moaned, "Bella, I wish I could make love to you."

I rested my head against his shoulder, "I wish you could, too. But, unfortunately, we've dinner to make. But perhaps something later?"

He smiled, "Lucky me!"

Again we worked together in the kitchen but this time, Edward would do more than graze me with his fingertips. He tantalized me with kisses on the back of my neck and sultry looks as I worked. When we had everything cooking, I decided to take a shower to get ready for our guests.

I didn't remember inviting Edward into the shower with me. I never would have thought of it but evidently, he did. There I was, water in my eyes and shampoo in my hair when suddenly I felt a draft, heard the clatter of the shower curtain rings, then warm hands wrapping around my waist as I was unceremoniously pulled against a very masculine body for a deep kiss. Oh, boy! It was the longest shower I can remember having as we were in there until the hot water ran out and our skin was turning pruney. It gave me the opportunity to really study my husband's body as we bathed each other. He was really a gorgeous creature, all long bones and hard muscles. I tried to be discrete as I gazed at him but Edward knew what I was doing and laughed.

"I can see you looking at me, Bella. You don't have to be shy about it."

"I feel as though I am being very brazen, taking a shower with a man."

"I am not just 'a' man, Bella, I am 'your' man. Don't be embarrassed. Besides, I am looking at you just as hard as you are looking at me."

The blush now went from my cheeks all the way down to my toes. I did the only thing I could think of doing, I turned my back on him.

But that just elicited, "You have the sweetest bum. Did you know you have two dimples right there…" He put his thumbs in the depressions on either side of my lower back and I shivered. I turned around to face him again when he said, "And you have the sexiest beauty mark on the outside of your left breast." He leaned down to kiss it. More shivers.

We stood there in the pounding water with nary a stitch on except for our wedding bands. There was something very profound about that. We washed and played and kissed but didn't let ourselves get completely carried away. There would be time for that later.

We got out and dressed quickly. I put the finishing touches on the meal, then went to blow dry my hair. It takes so long to dry my hair but I didn't what to be damp when Alice and Jasper arrived.

Edward came into the bathroom to shave and I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It takes me so long to dry my hair. I have been thinking about cutting it to save the bother."

"How short do you think you'll cut it?"

"I don't know. It only takes Alice minutes to fix her hair." Alice had very short hair that she usually just spiked out. She was in and out of the bathroom in five minutes.

"I am sure you'll look beautifully no matter what you do."

"You wouldn't mind if I cut my hair?" Usually guys made such a big deal about my long hair; I was surprised at Edward's reaction.

"It's your hair."

"But you have to look at me."

"I'd like looking at you even if you were bald. Bella, hair style is a matter of personal choice. You get to make those decisions for yourself."

"I guess what I am trying to discover, Edward, is if you like my hair as it is?"

"I do. I love your hair, Bella. It's so wonderfully thick. I love how it flows over the pillows at night when we're being intimate. I love how it becomes a curtain when you don't want me to see your blush. I love stroking its softness as you fall asleep. I love burying my nose in when I embrace you. But again, that's me. Whether you have long hair or short hair, it's your choice."

I smiled happily as I finally finished and put the blow drier away.

"So, now it it's my turn to ask your preferences. Beard or clean shaven?" he asked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"How soft your beard is. My nether parts are tender." Then leaving him with that image, I turned and walked out of the bathroom. I heard him groaning my name. Alice and Jasper were arriving in about ten minutes.

We had a wonderful time. Alice and Jasper regaled us with their trip to Jasper's family's home in Texas over the holidays. Evidently, Jasper has a very eccentric family and there was some to do about Jasper's slightly senile 80 year old grandfather confusing Alice for his wife. Alice had a similar build to Grandma but that's where it ended. Grandpa was always trying to grope Ali and Grandma was always trying to cold cock her and beat Grandpa with her cane. It made for a lot of excitement.

We were laughing in stitches as Jasper described having to protect Alice from his enraged Grandma. Grandma was relentless. He ended up getting kneed in the groin. I didn't think they'd be making another trip to Texas for a while.

Somehow the Boxing Day incident came up and I told Alice and Jasper how Edward had chased Mike Newton off. Alice was looking admirably at Edward. "That Newton idiot was a real pain. He pestered every girl he came near but he was especially annoying to Bella."

Jasper asked, "Dude, what did you say to him to scare him shitless?"

"He had been bragging about how awesome the Mikenator was and I asked him what made it so special and he told me 'eight inches of US prime meat' and so I picked up a steak knife, looked him in the eye and said 'you want to keep your Mikenator, then you leave my wife alone. You don't speak to her, you don't touch her, you don't think about her because I will see to it that your penis will become too short to even piss out of. Do you understand?

"It seemed to work because Bella's not seen or heard from him again."

Soon, Alice and Jasper took their leave and Alice hugged Edward good bye as well as myself. I heard her whisper to him, "I am glad that you're here."

"I, as well," he smiled.

Soon, we were finished cleaning up. Edward wandered over to the iPod dock and was scrolling through as though he was looking for something. I slipped into the bedroom nook and quickly changed out of my jeans and shirt into my soft pajamas and t-shirt when the lights suddenly dimmed and soft music began. It was a very old song. I could remember my mother playing it on our old stereo back in Forks. I peeked out from behind the screen and saw Edward standing in our darkened living area. He was watching for me.

"Bella, mia," he whispered and held out his hand as if he was asking me to dance. I wasn't a dancer but I couldn't resist his invitation. When I neared him, he wrapped me in his arms, and my head found its natural place tucked into the crook of his neck, with his lips right at my ear and his nose buried deep in my hair. "Bella, mia," he whispered again and he started singing to me as we rocked slowly back and forth.

As time goes on I realize Just what you mean to me And now, now that you're near Promise your love That I've waited to share And dreams of our moments together Color my world with hope of loving you *

Then, ever so sweetly, tenderly, and lovingly he kissed me. This time it wasn't just a physical reaction I had. Those familiar fireworks were still there but now my heart, my soul lifted and I could feel overpowering emotion pouring around me, over me and through me. It was as if my heart fled my body and lodged itself in his, for him to keep and treasure. And yet, it wasn't as if I was now without a heart and he had two. No, I could feel his heart at home within me to love and to cherish. It was a magical, indescribable sensation.

Edward lifted his lips from mine and looked down into my face, his green eyes glittering with a softly burning fire and he said, "Bella, I truly do love you."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Are INS Agents Perverts?**

* * *

I wasn't sure if my feet had touched the ground since last night. Emotionally, I was flying high. Edward told me, in plain English, that he loved me – and then he showed me just how much. I was in paradise. Edward was incredible, amazing, perfect.

Funny thing was, though I knew that I loved him, too, I couldn't say it. What was wrong with me? Try as I might, I just couldn't get those words out. They stuck right in my throat like a chicken bone. I knew I was disappointing him. I was disappointed in myself. But other than that, I was completely elated.

Edward woke me with a kiss the next morning, "Time to wake up, Bella, mia. It's the first day of school."

I stretched, unconsciously rubbing my body against his and he growled a little, "No distractions, Mrs. Cullen. We don't want to be late."

He was right, of course. My memories were enough to distract me as it was. I smiled sleepily at him as I rolled out of bed and wended my way to the bath. I quickly got ready for school. I wanted to fix a nice breakfast to bolster us for the day. When Edward emerged, clean shaven and smelling heavenly, I had a stack of pancakes and some bacon waiting for him. I made coffee this morning as a change of pace.

"Bella, this is fabulous. I wasn't expecting a full breakfast today."

"I wanted to start the term out right. What is your schedule?"

"I have a nine and ten o'clock class Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have a 9:30 and eleven."

"You are only taking twelve credits?"

"Yes, that's all I need to graduate. What's your schedule like?"

"I am taking a heavy load: eighteen credit hours. I have back to back classes every day from eight to twelve, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and the other two days I start at eight and finish at twelve thirty. I work at the diner Monday through Thursday two to six."

"That is a tight schedule. I have a suggestion, Bella. Perhaps you should quit working at the diner?"

"Quit the diner? I could do that if I didn't want to eat."

"No really, Bella. I have a part time job."

"With all your visa problems, I didn't think that would be possible."

"Actually, the company that sponsors me wants me to work on some projects for them via computer. They will pay me about £20 per hour and they reckon they can keep me busy for around fifteen hours per week. I think that will cover any loss in your income."

Let's see twenty pounds was about thirty dollars or so. Thirty dollars an hour? Is this how much engineers usually made? That more than made up for any income loss that I'd have. I looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, pay the entire food bill? That's where my diner income goes."

"Most certainly, Bella, mia. I told you at the beginning that I wanted to care for you. Please, let me."

My heart was pounding and I could feel stupid tears in the back of my throat. Edward wanted to take care of me. I didn't dare to speak. I just nodded my head and whispered, "Thank you, Edward."

He grinned, "It's a purely selfish offer."

I was mystified, "How so?"

"Your schedule is busy enough with school that our time together will be restricted. If you work as well, I'd never see you. I couldn't have that." He reached over the table to hold my hand. "I've become addicted to your company. I don't want to do without it any more than I have to."

I just had to rise from my seat and kiss him. He pushed himself away from the table and pulled me onto his lap where we deepened our embrace and my insides immediately turned to jelly. Oh, how I loved him. I just wish I could open up my stupid gob and tell him.

It was past time for us to go, so we rushed out of the door having to leave the dishes on the table to be cleaned up later. I had my messenger bag loaded and pulled my gloves on. It was only a five minute walk to the main campus, so Edward and I walked hand in hand to school, kissed each other good bye when we had to part. I didn't see him again until after lunch time.

"Edward, could we eat lunch at the diner today?"

"Sure," he extended his arm for my messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder, then grasped my hand.

"When do you start working for the firm?"

"I checked my email today and they've already got my personnel paperwork sent over. I suppose as soon as I get that filled out, they'll start sending me projects."

We arrived at the diner and I found the owner. He was very sad to see me go and asked that I work out the week until he could get my shift covered. My boss had been very good to me over the year that I had worked for him. He even told me that I could come back whenever I needed a job.

I returned to our booth, "I'll need to work this week, Edward, and then I am done."

"That's good. Sit on this side with me." He patted the seat next to him. "What should I get today?"

"Always pick the specials. Chef likes to be creative and he's good at it."

We had an enjoyable lunch but soon I had to get back home so I could change into my uniform. Edward had a call from the INS requesting that he come by to pick up some paperwork that we needed to fill out before our appointment which was scheduled the following week, so we parted ways.

I was glad to be working out my scheduled days. It gave me a chance to say goodbye to my regulars. Sure enough at tea time, Edward came in with what looked a ream of papers and a somber look on his face.

"Hi, husband." It wasn't quite 'I love you,' but he liked when I called him that.

"Hi, wife," he smiled back.

"What do you have there?"

"This is the paperwork we need to fill out. Some of it we have to do together but there are four questionnaires we have to give to people who know us to fill out. Whom should we ask?"

"Alice? Maybe Jasper? How about Angela? Let's look it over and see what sort of questions they ask."

The questionnaire looked massive. Each one was pages long and asked all sorts of questions about things such as how long they have known us separately and as a couple. I wasn't sure anyone but Alice could answer them in any sort of detail but I kept my fingers crossed. Edward decided return to our apartment intending on sorting through the pile and have his/her/others piles so we could get through them in the most organized manner.

It took forever to fill out the forms. We were able to get one of Edward's friends that I met in the Engineering building lobby to fill out the last friend reference form. We finally got everything done the night before our interviews. We had to be at the INS office at 7:30 am. We were told to expect to be there all day.

I was so nervous. I felt that I knew Edward well by now. We'd gone over and over the questions that we found on line. I brought documentation of my life history, my birth certificate, my social security card, my last income tax form, even my parents' marriage and death certificates. I didn't know what the agent was going to ask for.

Edward and I sat side by side in the reception room, holding hands but talking very little. I was wondering if he could hear how my heart was pounding. I was so afraid of messing things up for him. Life would be so good for us if we could just get over this hurdle.

The door to the office area opened and a very smart looking woman came out and called, "Isabella Swan Cullen?" Edward squeezed my hand as I rose and followed the woman back to her desk.

"Please be seated, Mrs. Cullen."

I sat.

"My name is Jessica Stanley. As you know, you and Edward Cullen are being investigated for fraud concerning your marriage. This investigation doesn't mean you are guilty. It simply means that we are trying to determine if you married Mr. Cullen under false pretenses so that he could pursue legal standing as a resident of the United States. Please answer the following questions honestly and thoroughly so that a proper evaluation can be made."

Ms Stanley set up a microphone and turned on a tape recorder. "This tape recording is for your protection as well as ours. Let us begin. What is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

"What is your husband's full name?"

"Edward Anthony Maximillian Cullen."

"What date did you get married?

"December 18, of last year."

"When did you decide to get married?"

I laughed, "From about the moment I saw him for the first time."

"Yes. I know, right? He's gorgeous!" she giggled.

I was surprised at her response but I just smiled.

"But really, when did you get engaged?"

"About the middle of December."

"That seems like a very short engagement."

"To be honest, he was speaking of leaving and I didn't know what I'd do if he left me, so I suggested we get married."

"It was your idea to get married?"

"Yes. But he agreed with me right away."

"Why did he marry you?"

"For love."

"On average, how often a week do you have intercourse?"

"Oh boy." I knew I was crimson. "We are newlyweds, so I am sure it is more often than a couple who have been married for a while but I'd estimate about ten times per week."

Her eyes widened, "Ten?!" Her responses seemed to be a little voyeuristic.

"And what's his favorite position?"

These questions were making me sick with embarrassment but I had to answer them, "He seems to like them all."

"Which position have you had sex the most often?"

Oh my god. I thought I was going to die. Did the INS really need this information or was she just getting her jollies by asking? "I guess the missionary style. I haven't been keeping track. It's all good."

"What kind of birth control do you use?"

"I am on oral contraceptives."

"What are the names of his parents?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Have you met them?"

"Yes." It would kill Carlisle and Esme to know that their visit actually helped us establish our marriage.

"Do you have a good relationship with them?"

"I don't have any relation at all with them. They don't think I am good enough to be married to their son. They were hoping he would marry someone with an aristocratic lineage and the fact that he married a middle-class American girl who works in a diner doesn't suit them."

"Is Edward's family aristocratic?"

"Sort of. He is the great-grandson of an Earl on his mother's side."

"Is Edward wealthy?" Again, these questions seemed to be more for her own perverted desires than to establish my marriage's legitimacy.

"His family is and Edward has a trust fund but his mother controls it and since he came to the US to complete his education against her wishes, he's not getting any money from that source now."

Ms Stanley actually sighed.

"What color is your shower curtain?"

"Blue."

And more mundane question followed that I could easily answer. Jessica kept at this for an hour and a half. Finally she said, "One last question, Mrs. Cullen?"

Relieved, I nodded.

"I called the registrar at your school yesterday. According to her records you are Isabella Marie Swan. Why haven't you changed your name there?

"I honestly, haven't got around to doing it yet."

"It seems to me that the first thing you would do would be to officially change your name if you were serious about this marriage. This is a huge red flag indicating that you don't plan to be married to Mr. Cullen for long. You can go back to the reception area. We will call you in for a joint interview when we are finished interviewing your 'husband'." She said the last with a sneer and shakily rose from my chair. Oh, shit!

I went out to the waiting room. There was not a drop of color in my face. My stomach was tied in knots. I had just screwed up big time and there was no fixing it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Two Countries**

* * *

Edward saw the look on my face and he rose to stand with his arms out to hold me close. "Bella, mia," he whispered, "are you all right?"

"Oh Edward, I forgot to change my name. They think it means that I am not serious about staying married to you," I hurriedly whispered back.

"Bella, mia, don't worry. No matter what they decide, we will be fine."

"Mr. Cullen," a deep voice called. It was Tyler Crowley. "Please come back with me."

It was Edward's turn. I was glad he was being interviewed by a man. I didn't want that perverted Jessica Stanley to ask my husband questions about our sex life, although, I could just imagine Edward's steely response if she did.

I'd brought a book to study. We were reading Milton's "Paradise Lost." I was hoping its passages could focus my attention while I waited here in agony. I didn't know what was happening in the interview room with Edward. We had agreed to answer as truthfully as we could and I didn't lie at all except for the 'why did Edward marry you' question. But anyway, while Edward didn't love me then, he said he did now, so it wasn't really a complete falsehood.

I sat there and read the same page for about an hour but I still couldn't tell you what I read. My mind and my heart were through the door and down the hall with Edward. At the end of an hour, Edward appeared back in the room. Both Jessica and Tyler appeared in the doorway behind him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you can leave now. We are going to review our records. We will need to see you back here at one pm for the joint interview which will last about a half an hour to an hour and then you'll be done." I swore, they smirked at us as we gathered our things and left.

Edward and I found a small restaurant around the corner of the federal building. I wasn't very hungry but Edward insisted I eat something. I chose a cup of soup. Maybe the warmth would make me feel better.

"How did your interview go, Edward?"

"It was okay, I thought. Not surprising at all. Mr. Crowley asked me why you hadn't gotten your name changed with the registrar and I told him that you hadn't the time but that you have been going by Bella Cullen since our marriage."

"That's the truth but they seem not to want to accept it. Were you asked a lot of questions about our sex life?"

"I was asked a few."

"What were they?"

"How often we have sex, how we preferred doing it, what form of contraception do we use, and if you were a virgin the first time."

"Whaaat? I wasn't asked that! How did you answer?"

"I told the truth, of course."

"But what did you say?"

"I said, 'yes.'"

"_We've_ never even spoken of that."

"We didn't have to, Bella. We lived it. Words wouldn't be good enough." His look was tender and his voice, soft. My heart thumped wildly and I sighed blissfully.

"He also asked me why we got married."

"I was asked that. I said for love."

"As did I, of course. It was the truth, Bella. And ... he asked me when was the last time you told me that you loved me."

Gulp. Self-disgust coursed through me. I had never told Edward that I loved him. I wanted to but the words would stick in my throat and a rush of fear would overcome me. I just couldn't get it out of my mouth. I looked at him helplessly.

"Do you want to know what I said, Bella, mia?" he whispered.

I nodded my head dumbly.

"I said 'last night.'"

I blinked, "Last night? You told them that I said I loved you last night?"

"Yes, Bella. It was the truth."

I looked at him, surprise radiating from every pore.

"Bella, mia," he said softly, "you've told me you loved every night since the first time we made love."

"I did?" I was amazed.

"Didn't you warn me that you talked in your sleep?"

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Damn my traitor tongue."

"It isn't traitorous, Bella. It's honest. I learned a lot of things about you while you were asleep. I may as well confess it to you now."

Oh man. Could someone die from embarrassment? "What have you learned, Edward?"

"Firstly, that you loved me. I was overjoyed to hear it. Another thing I learned is that you were worried I didn't feel the same way. Since then, I've tried very hard to show you and tell you that I love you with my whole heart."

"Do you, Edward?"

"Of course, I do. Please believe me."

I nodded at him, a small smile on my lips.

"I learned that you love making love with me. I woke you once after hearing that. I couldn't help myself."

I remembered. It had been a strange but wonderful sensation to slowly wake up to Edward loving me. I smiled a little wider. "I guess I should be embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's brought us closer together sooner than it probably would have under normal circumstances. But, I also learned that you are very fearful that I am going to leave you one day."

The smile disappeared from my lips and I swallowed nervously as I looked down into my bowl of soup. Yes. That was exactly my fear, my despair. I could feel the flush building up in my cheeks. I was petrified. "That must have been quite a nightmare." I tried to sound normal but my words were choked.

We were sitting in the back corner of this little café, at a small table that only had two chairs. We sat at right angles to each other. It was easy for Edward to lean over and rest his left arm on the back of my chair and with his right, lift my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Bella, mia, the only thing I've regretted throughout the past few months is that I didn't have the time to legitimately court you the way that I wished from the first moment I saw you. If I had had the time, I promise you wouldn't have any doubts about me, about us. You are my wife. I will spend my lifetime proving how much I treasure you."

I stared into his eyes, trying to see the truth that shone there, trying to test his words for veracity. "I am frightened, Edward."

He pulled me closer to him, "Why?"

"I suppose my head's a screwed up place. I've not been normal emotionally since – for years. I know how I feel for you but I am so scared. When my parents died, just the fact they were suddenly gone was devastating but it was the realization that I was completely alone that panicked me. I had no family left. My parents and my grandparents were gone and I had no aunts or uncles. I had to learn to carry on alone by myself, mostly. I built a pretty nice little 'fortress of solitude' and I was coping. That is, I was coping until you came into my life and I kn-kn-know," my voice choked and I stuttered, "I know that if you left me, it would be very hard for me to get on with it again."

Edward kissed my forehead, "Please trust me, Bella. I can't tell the future but I know that whatever lies ahead for us, we'll face it together. I promise that."

We sat there for a moment as I tried to let go of my fears but then another thought intruded.

"Edward, why are the INS agents being so stupid?"

"Stupid?"

"Yes. Stupid. Why are they giving us such a hard time about really inconsequential things, like whether or not I knew your brother lived in Suffolk or why hadn't I immediately trotted over to the registrar's office to change my name? I don't get it."

"Honestly, Bella, I think it has more to do with how quickly we got married after I discovered my visa problem, than anything else. They are trying to dig up anything they can find that might indicate that we committed fraud. The fact they are grasping at straws tells me their case against us isn't very good."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"Yes. Just be resolute and confidant. They'll soon cave. I've heard from some of my ex-pat friends that some agents have huge egos and like to throw their weight around. They enjoy knowing they have the power to ruin people's hopes with a signature on an impersonal form. We may have two of them like that.

"But, Bella, even if the worst should happen and I am deported, would you come with me? I know that would mean you'd have to give up your scholarship here but," he grimaced, "I am afraid that I'd be just as desolated as you would be if we were parted."

Tears filled my eyes and I answered him with a kiss. I would follow him anywhere. There are universities in England, after all, and what better place to study British Literature? I'd just have to find a way to pay for it.

"I don't have a passport, Edward."

"That's something you should have on hand any way. Let's make sure to apply for it soon. You never know when you may need it on the spur of the moment."

We sat comfortably together and finished our lunch.

Edward grinned at me, "We have some more time to pass, shall we venture ordering a pot of tea?"

I laughed, "Or, we could go make out in your car."

Edward blinked in surprise, "Make out in my car? What do you mean?"

Blushing, I said, "We could go to your car, put the seats back and kiss."

"Oh, 'making out' means 'snogging?'" He was amused. "That sounds interesting, something straight out of secondary school."

I supposed my suggestion was too juvenile for him and disappointedly settled back down into my seat but at the same time, he rose.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to go snog in _our_ car."

I laughed and hurried to join him.

I learned that snogging in a car is a lot of fun but probably not something I'd suggest before an important meeting. It was very hard to stop at the snogging part and not go on to the shagging part but we managed. (See, I learned all sorts of new words being married to an Englishman.) I also managed, while I was conscious, to tell Edward that I loved him.

When we arrived at our meeting, after stopping off in the restrooms to make sure we didn't look like we'd just spent the past hour kissing our lips off or worse, Jessica and Tyler were waiting for us.

"I hope you had a nice lunch," Jessica said sweetly to Edward. She completely ignored me.

Edward nodded that we did and we followed them down to a larger conference room.

Tyler started, "After reviewing your interviews, we have determined that your case is inconclusive. You are legally married and are co-habitating but the timing of your engagement and marriage is still problematic. We have decided to recommend that Mr. Cullen's visa be temporarily held until a definitive decision can be made."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"It means that we haven't determined your status, Mr. Cullen. You will have to wait and see what the final resolution is. You can go and we will be in touch."

We left there in a mild funk. "I guess it could have been worse. I could have been sent packing."

"Maybe they won't figure out your status until after you've completed your diploma."

"That sounds like how the wheels of bureaucracy normally turn. But I doubt it will take them a year and a half to figure it out."

"Edward, I was thinking. If they send you back to England before I can finish my degree, maybe there's a study abroad arrangement between our university and one in England. I could apply for that and finish my degree in the UK? I am not sure how it works but it's worth looking into. I couldn't think of a better place to study British Literature."

"That's a thought. We'll have to consider that but you need your passport in any case. Let's look on line tonight to see what is involved."

He held my hand all the way home as he drove - which was sort of hard to do since he was driving a stick. I thought a lot of what he had said in the café – that he would have married me in any case. I was trying to get my head around that even though my heart was already ready to do so. I believed we were in the same predicament on both issues we had faced today, Edward's visa situation and our marriage becoming something more than just convenience: I was just going to have to wait and see.

The next few weeks went by quickly. I was able to focus on my studies as I didn't have to worry about working in the diner. Edward and I rose together, we packed our lunches together, and then walked to school hand in hand. Edward would actually walk me to my first class. I knew a couple of my classmates from previous classes and the first thing they noticed was my escort and the second thing they noticed was my ring.

"Bella! Is that a wedding ring!" Kate almost yelled.

"Actually, it is."

"Why you sly little devil. You never said a word."

"We had a very quiet wedding a few days after winter break started. It's been a wonderful few weeks."

"So, who's the guy?"

"His name is Edward Cullen."

"I know him! English guy, right?" Kate looked surprised.

"Yes. He's from London."

"Oh wow! He…my roommate… uhm. Well, congratulations." And after that she ducked her head down and studied her syllabus intently. I was very curious very curious about her reaction. I wonder who her roommate is?

Class started and those thoughts were put behind me. For a while.

When I met Edward in the Engineering lobby for lunch, he was sitting next to his friend, Ben Cheney who had filled out the INS reference for us. Edward saw me walking towards and he stood, a broad smile across his face. "Bella, how was your day?" He kissed me hello and brought me over to the benches where he had been sitting.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"It's going to be an interesting semester."

"Oh, I actually met someone who knows you, Edward. Or at least she knows of you."

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Kate. She said something about how she knew you through her roommate."

Edward was biting his lip. "Kate is probably Tanya's roommate."

Ben stopped chewing his food and gave Edward a wise look.

You know, I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to be the wife who had been left in the dark about previous liaisons. I hated to be awkwardly sitting there knowing there was some history that everyone -well, at least Edward, Ben and Kate- knew about except for me. I started to grope around in my head for something to change the subject, for something that would make the awkwardness go away, resolving to talk to Edward about it later.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask Edward what we should make for dinner that night that girl -you remember that girl? The one with the beautiful strawberry blonde hair?- sidled and sashayed _at the same time_ up to Edward and flung herself in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his surprised lips.

I just sat there with my eyes bugged out, my heart frozen mid-beat, and my mind spinning out of control. Well, at least Edward was surprised at her actions was the first conscious thought I had. The second conscious thought was that I was going to kill her. Then the third thought was that I wasn't going kill her, I was going to kill him if he didn't do something definitive about this situation right then.

"Uh, er, Tanya," Edward said as he tried to push the voluptuous blonde off his lap, "H-h-hello to you, as well. I, uhm…I'd like you to meet someone."

He was able to push Tanya off his lap onto the bench next to him, then he rose and grabbed my hand, "Bella, this is my friend, Tanya. She is in the same curriculum as I am."

Then he turned to Tanya and said, "Tanya, this is Bella, my wife."

* * *

**Chapter 14: Wedded Bliss?**

* * *

"Your wife!" Tanya screeched as she jumped up off the bench to face Edward and me.

"Yes," Edward dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his side. I was frozen. This was the Skeevy girl that Alice had been talking about; the Queen of the Skeevies.

Edward went on, "Bella and I got married at the beginning of winter break." He smiled down at me and gave me a little squeeze.

"But, but, but…." Tanya seemed very confused.

"Surely you must have seen us together last term?" Edward added.

"But we were dating, Edward!"

My stomach was really feeling queasy now.

"Dating? Tanya, I'd hardly call a few study sessions dating."

"Well, what else do Engineering students do?" Tanya whined skeevily.

"If they were dating, they would do more than figure out how to calculate loads on an I-beam."

"This isn't fair!" She even smelled skeevy.

"Tanya, I am really sorry that you misunderstood our relationship but it never was anything beyond friendship on my part. I tried to make that very plain."

It was then that Tanya lost it. She took two steps towards us and raised her hand to strike Edward's face. Now, my dad, being the police chief and all, saw to it that his only child was well versed in self-defense techniques. So, when I realized that Tanya was going to attack my man, I immediately went into a non-thinking "protect what is mine mode." I grabbed and pushed her upraised arm as she swung, sliding my foot behind her ankle, so that she soon found herself face down on the floor, her arm trapped beneath her body, my knee in her back and my hand leaning on her shoulder so that she couldn't move. Tanya had a very surprised, pissed off look on her face. I leaned over and calmly said in her ear, "You will not touch or attempt to touch my husband again. Understand?"

Her surprise fast turned into embarrassment and she muttered, "Let me up."

"I will be delighted to let you up as soon as you promise to keep your hands to yourself and your temper under control."

"Okay," she muttered, "let me up." I slowly stood and offered her my hand to help her from the floor. She refused it. I could tell she was completely mortified and angry. I was beginning to wonder if I had done the right thing but she had been going to hit Edward and I couldn't have that. I also couldn't have her think that she could paw him whenever she wanted to. She needed to be schooled very badly and so, I schooled her.

But something had shifted here. I could feel it.

Tanya stormed off after giving us all a furious look and I turned to Edward to find him staring at me incredulously. Ben sat on the bench behind us, his sandwich half raised to his mouth as if he was surprised into immobility. Several people were standing around the lobby gaping at us.

It seemed that I had shocked everyone. The queasiness was back and my face started to burn. I looked down at my hands that were clasped in front of me. Maybe I had just committed a huge mistake. Maybe I had just stepped over the line and revealed myself for the low class, backwoods hick that I was. Maybe Edward was now mortified that he had tied himself to me. Maybe I should have let Tanya paw and hit him.

I was just getting ready to grab my messenger bag and run away, when Edward's gentle hand lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes. There was an amused and delighted smile on his face, "Bella, mia, you are astonishing. Who would ever have thought my sweet, gentle wife could take down such an Amazon so easily?" He leaned down to kiss me, then whispered against my lips, "I can't wait to get you home. Are you sure we have to go to the library this afternoon?"

It had been our habit to study for a few hours in the library, so that we wouldn't be distracted by domestic 'activities' when we were home. We got a lot of work done but the whole process simply became one long fore-play session. We'd share a secluded study carrel when soon, Edward would drape his arm around the back of my chair, then I'd tuck my foot around his, and he'd start drawing circles on my shoulder with his finger tips. My hand would some how find itself resting in his lap and we'd share ever more intense kisses until sometimes, we'd have to run home before we'd start ripping our clothes off. I just knew that one day we were going to get kicked out of there for indecency.

I smiled wickedly back at him and we simply packed our bags, said our goodbyes to Ben and quickly walked home, with the occasional stop along the way to share a burning kiss or two. We kissed in the elevator all the way up to the fourth floor of our building and we barely made it through the doorway of our apartment before our desire overwhelmed us.

Afterwards, we lay panting together on the rug in heavenly bliss recovering from the sexual fireworks we had created. "So, Edward, tell me about Tanya." What a way to initiate a post-coital conversation but I wanted to clear the air now.

"We had been in several classes together and a few study groups along the way. She was always friendly and I could tell she would have liked to be more than friends but I was never interested. She was very much a 'princess' and expected to get her way all the time. We never went out on any sort of date. I know that once we were supposed to have a study session with our group at her place but when I showed up, she was the only one there. I made an excuse to leave as soon as I could. That would have been the closest we ever had been to a date. It was all very one sided. The welcome she extended to me today was a first. I'd never kissed her or even touched her before. I have no idea why she draped herself on me in the engineering building lobby today."

"I bet I do. I'd just had a conversation with her roommate about how I had married you. I am sure Kate called her afterwards and told her what I said and Tanya decided to try to stake a claim."

"She must be really crazy. I can't see what she hoped to achieve from her actions."

I shrugged. Tanya didn't get anything except some schooling from what she did. I hoped she learned her lesson. "How many classes do you have with Tanya this term?"

"None, thank God." He held me tighter to his chest, "Now it is my turn. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"When your dad is a police officer, you sort of get the full self-defense treatment. He saw firsthand what a hard world it was for people who couldn't defend themselves and he wanted to make sure I wasn't one of them. I've taken a few self-defense courses over the years. Fortunately, I've never had to use them until today. I was afraid you were ashamed of me afterwards."

"Not at all! I was incredibly proud of you. In fact, it was an amazing turn on." He pushed his hips against me.

I grinned into his shoulder, "To be honest, I was surprised at my own reaction but I just couldn't let her hit you. I was feeling rather … possessive."

Edward chuckled, "Now you know how I felt when I dealt with that idiot, Mike."

I rested my head on his shoulder in complete contentment.

"Edward, I know you didn't date Tanya but did you ever date anyone before me while you were a student here?"

"I went out once or twice with a few different girls but truly, I had such a lot of school work to do studying was about all I had time for. How about you?"

"You already know. I've been in hibernation since high school. You woke me up."

"I must be the luckiest man on earth."

"I am glad you feel that way."

Finally, it dawned upon us that the floor was uncomfortable and drafty, so we got up, got dressed and finished the lunch that had so rudely and surprisingly been interrupted.

Our lives went smoothly for the next few months. In the background, the threat of the INS always loomed but since we couldn't do anything about it, we just pushed it to the side and went on with our lives. My course load was more demanding than Edward's but since he was working part time as well as finishing out his degree, we were equally preoccupied with our various endeavors. And of course, we sank deeper into the joys of marriage as well as encountering some of the pit falls.

Our first argument was over beets.

We were both tired and hungry. After a long day, Edward and I were in the kitchen working on dinner together and I opened a can of sliced beets, dumped them in a bowl, chopped up an onion and added it to the beets, then got vinegar out to douse both of them in. I was planning to serve the beets cold that way. It's the way my German grandmother used to fix them. The minute I started to pour the vinegar, Edward said in an outraged voice, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Preparing the beets."

"That's not how you prepare beets."

"Sure it is."

"Vinegar? Never!" He tried to take the vinegar bottle from me.

"But this is how it is fixed!"

"No one eats beets with vinegar." He sniffed. He actually sniffed at me and the vinegar. That set me off. I wasn't 'no one.'

"Everyone eats their beets with vinegar!" I started to pour a hefty dollop of the stuff into the bowl.

Edward jerked the bowl away from the stream of vinegar and it poured all over the counter, splattered on the floor and on the front of my new blue blouse; the blouse that I had bought because Edward liked me in blue. The blouse that I thought was very fetching but he hadn't said a word about; probably because I put vinegar on my beets.

"MY NEW BLOUSE!" I hollered.

"That's what you get for putting vinegar on the beets." He was unrepentant.

My bottom lip started to quiver and I rushed past him and into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the commode and my quivering lip progressed to a full blown sob-fest. I didn't know what Edward did but I was in the bathroom for a good while. Finally, I decided I'd better rinse the vinegar out of my blouse to salvage it. I was standing there in my bra and jeans, soaking my blouse when there was a tentative knock on the door. "Bella? Are you alright?"

I sniffed, "I guess." My voice wavered. It sounded like I'd been crying.

"Can you let me in, Bella?"

"Uh huh." I agreed and went to the door not bothering to cover my bra. We were beyond modesty in our relationship by now. I unlocked the door. Edward quickly entered and enveloped me in his arms.

"Bella, did we just argue over beets?"

I nodded.

"That was pretty stupid, yeah?"

I nodded.

"Will that beautiful blue blouse be all right?"

I shrugged.

"I am sorry I argued over the beets, Bella. You can fix them however you wish."

I sniffed.

We left the bathroom and I went to put on a non-blue t-shirt. Then I noticed several papers sitting on our dinner table. They were recipes for preparing beets, both with vinegar and without. Edward had spent the intervening minutes on line verifying how beets could be cooked. It seems we were both wrong.

"Edward, I am so stupidly sorry."

"I think we both are." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Why is it the first kiss after a bout of tears is always so sweet?

When it was over, Edward pulled back and shook his head, laughing, "I can't believe our first argument was about beets."

I snickered, "It just proves that we don't have anything more serious to argue about, I guess."

Still, we didn't fix any beets that night. And my blouse wasn't ruined.

On Valentine's Day, we romanced each other through text messages. I had a long day as I was working on a group project that's due date was nearing, so I spent the morning in class and the afternoon with my group in the Student Union, trying to get the thing done. Text messaged valentines were pure torture but oh, so tantalizing.

That morning, Edward woke me with a chocolate kiss. It sounds sort of gross but it was wildly erotic. He put a Hershey's kiss in his mouth and let it melt for a bit, then he kissed me awake. Oh, yum in two ways. I was almost late for class.

My present for Edward was something I bought for myself. Specifically, some really pretty red lingerie. I didn't put them on. I just laid them out on his side of our bed, knowing he would see them when he got in from class. I was hoping to model it for him that evening. To cap my present, I left a note: please press play on the iPod dock. And there was Carly Simon singing, "Anticipation."

I wasn't going to see Edward until dinnertime, where he promised to have an authentic English dinner ready for me when I got home. I couldn't wait.

But throughout the day, every hour on the hour, Edward would text me little messages.

9:00 Will you be my Valentine, Bella?

My answer: Most definitely. Will you be mine?

His response: Of course.

10:00 I love your dimples.

My answer: Which set?

His response: Both.

11:00 I want to kiss you.

My answer: I want to be kissed by you.

His response: Where?

My answer: Everywhere!

I met with my group in the Student Union for lunch. When I opened up the lunch Edward had packed for me, I found at least two dozen red, pink, and white paper hearts that he had cut out from construction paper packed in there also. Each heart either had written on it "Edward + Bella," or "E.C. + B.C.," or "Bella, Be Mine," or "I love you," or "Trade this in for a kiss," but my favorite was, "Tea for Two = I loved you." My heart was so full.

12:00 Have you opened your lunch bag?

My answer: I just did, love.

His response: There's a hint there for your Valentine's present.

My response: My present is that you love me?

His answer: That's not a present. That's a fact. But that's not the hint.

My response: You're going to kiss me?

His answer: Also not your present but a fact.

By one p.m., he had arrived back at our home.

1:00 I am anticipating you in red silk and lace.

My response: Am I making you wait?

His answer: I am thinking about how right tonight might be.

2:00 Think about how it feels for me to kiss you right behind your left ear.

My response: Shiver.

3:00 His next text: Now think about what we are doing when both of my hands are cupping your bum.

My response: It's a good thing I plan to change out my panties when I get home.

4:00 I am cooking dinner. Imagine me in naught but an apron.

My response: LOL

His next text: What can I say? It hurts when the grease splatters.

I was home by five to find Edward in an apron but also fully dressed. He had made me a traditional fish and chips dinner with mushy peas on the side. My present from him was wrapped in paper, sitting at my place at the table. There was a vase (something we had bought as Edward loved bringing me flowers) with three long-stemmed red roses in it as a centerpiece on the table and Edward had dialed up his 'romancing Bella' play list on his iPod. I took a quick shower, donned my new lingerie, then wrapped myself in my terrycloth robe. I wasn't going to bother getting dressed any further. With a spray of perfume, and having brushed my hair out, I arrived at the table just as he was loading our plates.

I eyed the package that was now sitting on my chair. "Shall I open it now or wait?"

"Let us eat first. Fish and chips are best served hot."

I enjoyed our meal. The fish batter was flakey and the fish tender. The chips were actually potato planks that he'd fried up quickly. Mushy peas were fine but surprising. (Just imagine something the consistency of mashed potatoes but tasting like peas.) We'd finished eating and I cleared the table.

"Now, open your present, Bella, mia."

I tore off the wrappings and opened the box to find a teapot.

"We can now have an authentic cuppa!" I said happily.

"The most authentic of authentic, Bella. That is a Brown Betty Teapot. Guaranteed to make perfect tea. I had a friend of mine ship it to us."

"This is great." I was delighted, actually.

"Yes, but it also will always remind us of how we began." He reached across the table to grab my hand and look lovingly into my eyes, "Now, Bella mia, let me see my gift."

And so, we went on. The INS would occasionally check to see if our living arrangements had changed but we received no real information on the disposition of Edward's case. Edward's parents would call him now and again but I wasn't privy to their conversations, nor did I wish to be. Spring break had arrived and we had a week off. We spent most of it in bed. Our life together was paradise. I could truthfully say that Edward and I were deeply in love and perfectly happy and that being said, there wasn't much to write about. I mean, who wants to read about me waking in his arms every day and falling asleep every night after having blissfully made love?

The semester was winding down and two things happened simultaneously: 1) Edward's parents informed us they were arriving for graduation and 2) the INS disposed of Edward's case.

Both events turned our blissful paradise upside down.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dignity**

Exam week was crazy. I had five tests to prepare for and studying for them were taking most of my time. My stress levels were sky high and Esme and Carlisle were arriving in the middle of all of this to make my life miserable. I just knew it. Edward was reassuring but even he had no clue as to why his folks would want to come to his graduation, a ceremony Edward hadn't even originally planned to attend.

So, when we heard that Esme and Carlisle were on their way, the first thing I did was get them a room. There was no way they were going to be staying with us and I was seriously trying to figure out how to stay out of their way completely during their visit. After the disaster at Christmas time, they'd grown into bogeymen in my mind. Edward and I had rarely spoken of them in the intervening months but I knew they were unhappy with our marriage. I had a terrible feeling that they were going to try to bollocks things up for us when they arrived.

Edward had exams, too, so I know he explained to his parents how slammed we were and that it would be difficult for us to meet up with them until the end of the week but Esme wasn't having anything to do with that. After all, they were coming so far for such an important 'life event' and surely they wouldn't be intrusive but she wanted to see us the minute they got in on Thursday. I was half tempted to send Edward over by himself but I didn't want to give her more ammunition to fire at Edward in my absence.

But I was amazed when we arrived at their hotel room. Esme was gracious and kind and even "hugged"me – by "hug" I mean she put her hands on my upper arms and leaned in and air kissed me. She actually called me her daughter-in-law and my jaw practically hit the floor. What was this?

We sat through an uncomfortable dinner, for me at least, in the hotel restaurant and then made plans for the next few days. I was truly tied up finishing out my term, but Edward would be completed with his studies the next day, so he was going to be able to spend time with his parents without me. It was all very congenial and polite.

On the way back to our apartment, I was silent, not knowing how to process the new, improved Esme and Carlisle.

"That went well, I thought," Edward said.

"It did." I am sure my voice was a little amazed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Maybe Esme had come to terms with the inevitable.

I should have listened to that nagging feeling in my gut that told me all was not well, but I pushed it down thinking I was being overly sensitive.

However angsty I felt over Esme and Carlisle, it was nothing to the blow that was waiting for us when we got home. There was a thick manila envelope addressed to Edward from the INS in our mailbox. Edward carried it gingerly up to our apartment. We didn't speak, both wondering what fate had in store for us.

I put the kettle on when we got in as Edward opened the letter. My hands shook as I was measuring out the tea in the teapot. It was so quiet; I could hear the old fashioned kitchen clock ticking away. Edward was reading silently a frown on his face. When he looked up our eyes met, "Well?" I asked.

"The INS has extended my student visa until I finish my studies or until the end of June, whichever comes first, so technically, it runs out this week. They included forms for us to fill out so that we could apply for my residency but that process will take a while. In the meantime, I will have to go back to England for a while."

My heart plummeted and I sunk down on the edge of the futon. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Of course I do, but we really have to think this through and make sure we do what is sound. I don't want to interfere with your getting your degree."

"I could go to school in England. Exchange programs work two ways, you know."

"They do but there are always some technicalities that have to be worked around."

"It's a good thing I got my passport when I did."

"Yes."

"I'll find out tomorrow about the exchange programs and we'll see what we can do from there."

"How far away are you from your degree?"

"I have twenty one hours left. That's seven classes."

"Could you take a summer session and then finish out in the fall?"

"I don't know if the right classes are offered at the right time for that, but I can see."

"That's just to give us information so we can figure out what we should do."

"I thought you wanted me to come with you?" I said in a small voice.

"What I want is to stay here with you but seemingly, I can't." Edward sounded frustrated.

Something cold was growing in the pit of my stomach. Perhaps Edward didn't really want me to be with him if it meant following him to England. My throat was closing and my heart was pounding. Edward walked over to stare out of the window, his hands in his pockets.

I watched him stand there staring into the darkness as frightened thoughts circled my brain. Perhaps he was growing tired of me. Perhaps I was too needy. Perhaps he regretted marrying me. The pain of these thoughts was unbearable but I couldn't let Edward see how I was suffering. That would just make everything worse. I got up and went into the only private place we had, the bathroom. I slowly shut the door and locked it. I stood staring into space as I tried to dull the voices in my head and the pain in my heart. I stayed there for a good twenty minutes and when I came out, after bolstering my determination, I found the apartment empty. Edward had gone.

He wasn't home by the time I had decided I needed to go to bed. I had stuffed my fears into a distant corner of my mind and went over my notes and texts in preparation for the examinations I was to have the next day. I tried calling Edward a few hours after he left but his phone automatically went to voice mail. I had no idea where he was for the first time in our married life. I began to worry that an accident had befallen him when I saw that his car wasn't in the parking lot. I thought of calling his parents at the hotel but I couldn't bring myself to admit that he was gone without letting me know where. I still had some pride.

Finally, I decided that I needed to go to bed or I'd be in no condition for my test the next morning and after shedding a few tears into my pillow, I drifted off to a restless sleep. I was dreaming that I was in the library looking for something but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find it. I couldn't even remember what it was that I was looking for but I was so frightened and anxious that soon I was running down the eternal aisles of bookcases to no avail. Suddenly, strong arms caught me from behind, and wrapped possessively around my body pulling me into a hard body, a deep voice murmured in my ear, "Bella, mia."

Half asleep, I rolled over and flung my arms around Edward's neck, "Edward, you're here."

"Exactly where I want to be," he answered. He held me closer, "As a matter of fact, I have such a need for you right now, I can't think of anything else." His kiss was almost frantic. He rolled over me and pressed into me, strengthening his kiss as I responded equally needily.

My defenses were down and I could do nothing but respond by kissing his lips, his cheeks, his neck, anything I could reach. My aching need and desire for him combusted. I was pulling at his pajamas, his t- shirt, all the while raining kisses down. We joined together, pushing and pulling and grabbing hold where we could until we blissfully found relief and release together.

Coming down was sweet happiness until I remembered. "You left me."

"I know but only for a short time. I will always come back, Bella."

"I didn't know where you had gone." The tears were close to the surface now.

"That was bad of me Bella. I should have told you – or at least called."

"Why didn't you? Where did you go?" I pressed closely into him. I'd missed him so much.

"I went to talk to my father. I needed an objective third party to help figure things out."

I wasn't sure how objective his father was, but maybe that's what Edward needed.

"What did your father say?"

"He felt I should return to England right away, file for the US residency papers, and get my affairs straightened out at home, so that I can come back to you the sooner."

"He doesn't think I should come to England with you?"

"He thinks it would be better for you to stay here to finish your degree. He thinks it would be doubtful you could fulfill the requirements in England. Student Exchange programs are usually supplemental educational experiences rather than interchangeable ones."

I sighed, "I dread thinking about being parted from you, Edward. I love you. No matter what happens, I love you. I will love you forever."

"Everything will be fine." He held me gently, stroking my shoulder and arm, "Now go to sleep, Bella, mia. You have exams tomorrow." He kissed my head and hummed a soft lullaby until I drifted off.

He was sound asleep when I woke the next morning. I laid there on my side, just staring at him. We'd not gotten dressed after our love making so my eyes could feast on his gorgeousness. Everything about him was beautiful. I was so in love with him, my heart beat in a painful rhythm. He must have felt my gaze, for I found his own regarding me sleepily after a few minutes. He smiled and drew me into his arms for a sweet kiss.

"What time is your first exam?"

"Nine o'clock."

"What time is it now?"

"About seven thirty."

"Do you have to review before?"

"I did enough of that last night."

"Good." And then he repeated what we'd done the night before, leaving me spent and gasping in fulfillment. I had to rush to dash out of the door. Edward promised to meet me after my exam was over.

But Edward was nowhere to be seen when I'd finished my exam and left the building. I walked towards home expecting to run into him along the way but, no. When I got back to our apartment, it was empty. I figured by now that Edward had spent the morning with his parents and got held up along the way.

Since I had to tear out of there so quickly in the morning, I hadn't time to shower, so I thought it would be a good idea to do that now. I went into the bath room and took off my clothes, throwing them into the hamper. When I got down to my undies, I noticed my monthly friend had come for a visit. It was the first of the month, I shouldn't be surprised.

I ran some soapy water in the sink and started to rinse the stain out of my panties, making sure to take my wedding band off and placing it on the sink before scrubbing. I'd found that, while the filigree was beautiful, it tended to get gummed up with soap and worse if I wore it while bathing or cooking. Sometimes I had forgotten to put it back on and Edward would bring it to me, slipping it back into place on my finger, kissing it there and cautioning me not to lose it.

About this time, I realized that I didn't have any girlie supplies in the bathroom, so I just went out as I was to the large closet in the main room of our apartment. I had just opened the closet door and took a step in when I heard voices and a key at the front door. Shit! Edward was back and it sounded as though he had company and here I was naked as the day I was born. Thinking quickly, I stepped completely into the closet and shut the door, praying that whatever it was, Edward and guest would leave quickly.

"No, mother, I can't see how that could happen so quickly."

"But Edward, it's my fondest wish."

Ah, Edward was with his mother. They'd come into the apartment. I started praying I wouldn't be found. How embarrassing!

"I know you wish it mother but I have a huge obligation. I'd never have been able to finish my degree otherwise. I'd have had to come home in the winter just short of my goal."

They were talking about me. Edward wouldn't have been able to stay in the US and finish his degree unless I'd married him. That ache that had begun last night and had eased with our loving came back relentlessly. I was doubled up in pain on the floor of the closet, trying my best not to make a sound.

"But Edward, I am sure it will be understood. This has been my life-long dream." I remember Edward telling me his mother had dreamed of having him marry into the aristocracy one day. Perhaps, Lady Kate was still available and willing? The pain lancing through my heart was excruciating.

"I am well aware, Mother. It will come to pass just as you wish. Just give me some time. I need to make sure I leave honorably."

"Surely you can do that immediately you get back home. There's nothing holding you, is there?"

"Not really. Just my sense of duty."

I gasped in pain. Duty? He was here with me out of duty?

"Mother, I've got what I need. I had planned to meet Bella after her exam but we spent too long at the art show. I honestly expected to meet her here but perhaps she stopped somewhere before coming home. I will leave her a note."

"Do as you wish. I need to freshen up a bit, Edward. May I use your lavatory?"

"Certainly, Mother."

In a few minutes, they were both gone and I was a devastated mess. Edward only married me so he could stay and now that he had his degree, he wanted to go back home to his aristocrat but felt he had a duty to me. I couldn't understand how he could so seemingly sincerely tell me he loved me and show me he loved me on a daily basis but have it all be an act. It just didn't add up!

Why even last night we were in the throes of passion and … wait. I couldn't remember the last time Edward actually said he loved me. I told him frequently, but after the first few months of our marriage, I couldn't remember Edward saying it since. Maybe he'd fallen out of love? Maybe after living with me in such close quarters, he found that he'd made a mistake.

I felt as though I'd been gutted.

I needed to get out of here. I rose off the floor and got myself showered and dressed. I read the note Edward left. It requested I meet him and his parents at their hotel for lunch. I just couldn't face them. I quickly texted Edward telling him I was tied up and needed to study for my last exam. He texted me back saying to make sure I ate.

The way my stomach was tied in knots, I'd probably never be able to eat again.

Now, what was I supposed to do?

I had one more exam that day at two. Graduation was the next day. Edward's parents were leaving later afterwards. We hadn't made any plans. I guess we will be making them today in an "honorable" and "dutiful" way.

I simply couldn't bear it.

I left for my exam and I had no idea how I did on it. I couldn't think. Fortunately it was an objective test, so I didn't have to make sentences, or paragraphs, or any sense, just color in dots on a scantron form. My friend, Kate (Tanya's roommate not Lady Kate in England) asked me if I was feeling okay. She said I was very pale and looked ill. I assured her I was fine and then struggled through the test.

As I walked back to my apartment, I came to a decision. I would not allow Edward to feel obligated to me beyond his graduation. I would let him go. There is nothing worse than being unwanted, a burden, an albatross around his neck. He couldn't help that his feelings for me had changed. Maybe the love he said he felt was actually gratitude instead and now he realized his confusion. And the love we made so passionately? Well, it was always said that for men it was more of a pastime than a passion. It didn't mean to him what it meant to me. He was only staying with me because he was a noble and honorable person.

I would not allow him to sacrifice himself for me.

Now, all I had to do was to figure out how to send him away in a dignified manner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 16: Does He or Doesn't He?**

* * *

Edward was waiting for me when I got back to the apartment. He was sitting on the futon reading some papers. As I walked in the door, he jumped up and came over to me to welcome me. I knew that if he touched me, I'd dissolve into a quivering mess, so I ducked out of his way.

"Bella?" he said in a surprised tone.

I sat my bag down on the table and turned to face him, trying to keep at arm's length. I didn't know what to say to him except, "You have to go."

"I have to go?" he sounded even more baffled. "Go where?"

"Back to England. Away." Damn, my voice was breaking.

"I know but it will be just for a bit. I was filling out the residency papers just now."

"That's not necessary. You don't have to come back."

Edward gaped at me, "What are you saying, Bella?"

"You don't need to stay with me, Edward. You have a life back in England without me. I will be fine."

"But Bella, I want to stay with you."

"You don't have to say that, Edward."

"I don't have to say that? What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you staying with me out of a sense of duty. We had a glorious half a year. I will always treasure the memory of it – but it's over now and you can go back to your home knowing that you did well by me and yourself."

Edward's eyes darkened. "Duty? You think I want to stay with you out of a sense of duty? Bella, how could you even _think _that?"

I shrugged. I couldn't admit that I had eavesdropped this morning.

My shrug seemed to set Edward off. "I can't believe… I just can't believe that … after everything … after last night, after this morning, even… you…" he stuttered to a stop. The color was high in his cheeks and his eyes were dark with anger. "You are correct. I need to go," he spat out.

And with that he was out of the door, slamming it behind himself.

And with _that_ I collapsed on the floor, a crying mess. I lay there, sobbing, curled in a ball for what seemed like hours. Eventually, I decided I needed to get up off the floor and try to pull myself together. The first thing that met my eyes when I stood was the picture of Edward and me on the day of our marriage as I signed the papers. The soft and tender look in his eyes as he gazed at me looked real. Could he be that good of an actor? Was the emotion I was seeing love? Or was it gratitude? I reached over and turned the picture on its face. I couldn't look at it again. I dragged my sorry butt into bed and cried myself to sleep.

Edward never returned that night.

*** Taa daa! What you have all been waiting for: Edward's point of view.

My heart felt as though someone had run it through a mandolin. It was sliced into bloody pieces and I could hardly stand the agony. I left our home is such a bloody rage. I couldn't believe that Bella was once again questioning my love for her. I just couldn't fathom how after all I done, all I had said that she could even begin to question my love for her. I'd shown her, I'd told her, I'd written it to her and evidently she still doubted me. I was so tired of facing her mistrust. It cropped up again and again, no matter what I did.

A thought occurred to me. Maybe my love wasn't actually what Bella doubted but her own? I remembered what she had said to me the night before, "I will love you forever." Maybe she was the one hiding behind falsehoods. Maybe she didn't love me?

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I pounded down the street, not knowing where I was going, not caring. All I could think about was my wife, my Bella, mia. I quickly scrubbed the lone tear that slid down my face. _Bloody hell, Edward. You're crying. How old are you? _I sighed. Oh, my god, I did love her, with every inch of my being.

Oh, my _God_. I knew where I needed to go. Soon, the spires of the church appeared in front of me and I walked into the quiet of the sanctuary, suddenly soothed. I genuflected towards the tabernacle and slid into a pew, gently setting the kneeler down. I knelt there, with my head buried in my hands a silent prayer winging towards heaven. _Help me, God_.

Falling in love with Bella was natural for me. From our first moment, I felt comfortable with her, as if after a life time of searching, I had finally found my home. She was beautiful, of course, though she couldn't see it for herself. She stood there, her lovely shape accented by the waitress uniform she was wearing, her hand resting so daintily on the counter, brown eyes glowing, listening to my every word as I blathered on about my homeland. I usually wasn't such a homesick fool but sipping on that marvelous tea brought me home for a minute and I was glad to have the company of this beautiful girl with me.

I realized when I finally figured out she was a student what an idiot I'd been. Of course her life wasn't just the diner. It was now my turn to ask the questions and learn about Bella, or Bella, mia, as I called her in my mind. She was my Bella. She just didn't know it, yet.

I'd always been a little awkward around women and was trying my darnedest to let her know that I was interested in her in more ways than just a friend. In fact, I was just working my courage up to ask her out on a traditional date when that slapper, Tanya, interrupted to remind me about a study date we had later on that day. When she left, and I turned to Bella, I could see the walls had slammed down in her eyes. She wouldn't say yes to me. I was so disappointed that I could only turn my tail and run. There was a distance in her glance after that day and I worried that she had taken a disgust of me.

I worried and fretted over that for days until a bigger worry took its place. I received word from the INS that my visa was expiring at the end of the year. It seemed that they had given me the wrong visa originally. It didn't matter that I would still have six months to go before I'd completed my degree. I had to leave the US. That would be a shame but the bigger shame would be I wouldn't have time to court Bella.

I knocked on every door I could in two days looking for a loophole or a way out. There was only one: I could marry a US citizen and remain in the US as her spouse. Of course, my stupid heart immediately suggested that Bella would be the ideal wife for me. And, of course, my brain chastised me for going there. Bella hardly looked at me and here I was fantasizing about marrying her? Dreaming about being her husband? Imagining how it would feel to touch her as a husband would his wife; how it would feel to kiss her, to hold her, to … oh, my god. I just had to stop thinking about her in this way.

So, when I showed up at the diner and explained to her my dilemma, and she asked me to marry her, I know my jaw dropped to my chest. Was I dreaming? Was this real? It really didn't take me long to agree with her. I left that diner that night walking on air. Bella was going to be my wife! Even just a pretend wife, but still, this would give me the opportunity to make it real eventually, wouldn't it?

I speedily got a marriage license and secured the services of a Justice of the Peace. And there my Bella was, dressed in a beautiful blue dress and a jumper, her hair falling down her back in beautiful waves. I know there were stars in my eyes for a fact because the Justice's wife caught them in a picture she took. December 18th was the happiest day of my life.

But later I realized how stupid I was when I was told bluntly at the INS office that if I got married for fraudulent reasons, I would be deported but Bella would be jailed. I couldn't believe how thoughtlessly I got poor Bella in so much trouble. The only thing I could do was to tell her. When she offered to live with me as though we were married, my heart sang. I was up all night giddy with joy. Perhaps there would be an easy way for me to convince Bella that I loved her and that our marriage was real if we were living together.

I remember not being able to resist kissing her and her kisses told me more than her words did. She was affected by me. Her responses encouraged me to kiss her more passionately. I tried to convey how much I loved her through them. I even told her this when she asked why I kissed her. I couldn't resist buying her flowers. I couldn't resist holding her hand or putting my arm around her. I couldn't help smiling like an idiot whenever she was near me.

I was so in love with her.

I was determined to give her Gran's ring. It didn't matter to me if she kept it if we went our separate ways. I'd never want to give it to another. Dad offered to box it up and send it out to me and, much to my joy, it appeared on our doorstep in plenty of time for Christmas. Everything was going swimmingly, in fact, we were close to the point when I was finally going to be able to make love to my beautiful wife.

Then my cock-blocking parents showed up. I was shocked when Esme started in on Bella. The only thing I could think of that could have inspired Mum's ire was when it was plain to her that I was completely hooked on Bella and planned to be with her for the rest of my life. I don't think Mum expected that and as Mum went, Dad always followed.

After a huge Bella-less row with my parents, I made it very clear what my stand was: Bella and I were married and I was in love with her. I planned to live my life with her and from now on, as the Book said, she was first in my life, not my parents. My mother tried to throw her financial weight around which was stupid. She saw how poorly that tactic work when she tried to block me from going to the US in the first place. I was going to be turning twenty-five on the twentieth of June and then she'd have no say in my trust fund ever again. She told me she would try to block it and get it extended to my thirtieth birthday. I just laughed. She could do what she wished. We didn't need her money. In fact, I was done. I was done with the family money and I was done with them. And so I left, and I am assuming they left town the next day.

I went back to my small slice of heaven to find my lovely bride awaiting me. That night was pure bliss. It was that night that I confessed my love in word and in body to Bella, mia. _And she did the same to me._ My heard skipped a beat as I knelt there in church remembering all the wonderful nights (and days, sometimes) that we shared. Bella seemed happy with me. I was ecstatic.

But occasionally, there would be times where Bella revealed that she wasn't sure about us and my love. I'd bent over backwards to demonstrate how I felt. I didn't know what else to do.

I sighed, probably louder than I thought, and a few seconds later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You seem troubled?"

I looked up to see a priest standing there, a look of concern in his eyes.

"I am troubled, Father."

"Sometimes it helps to talk?"

I chuckled, "It does. Are you willing to talk to me?"

"Sure, why don't you come back to the kitchen for a bit? Kitchens are more conducive than sanctuaries for conversations."

I followed the priest through the sanctuary to a door, which he entered, then down a hallway to another door, and suddenly I was in the rectory. That was surprising. I wasn't expecting him to take me there.

"I am Father Tim."

"I am Edward Cullen."

He indicated I should sit down at the kitchen table and then went to pour us both a cup of coffee. "You seemed to be in deep contemplation in the sanctuary. I hated to disturb you but we were getting ready to lock the doors and I wasn't sure you were at a point where you could stop."

"No, I had come to no conclusions."

"Perhaps a willing ear to listen would help?"

So, I poured out the whole sad story. The further I went in my story, the bigger Father Tim smiled. Finally, I stopped and looked at his widely grinning face. "Father? You seem happy at my troubles."

"I am happy because I have a brilliant solution for you."

"What's that?"

"Ask her to marry you again, but this time in a binding sacrament. Marry her in the church."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Two Hearts Beating as One**

* * *

Still Edward's POV

Father Tim was a genius. Of course, I had always wanted to marry Bella in a church. I never broached it with her because, for one, she wasn't Catholic and I wasn't sure she would agree to all the hoops one had to jump through to get married in the Catholic Church. The other reason I didn't ask her had more to do with my own insecurities, than anything else. Deep down, I was afraid she'd refuse.

"What if she says no, Father?"

"Edward, if she realizes how seriously you take your marriage, so much that you want to remarry her in the church, perhaps that alone will be enough to convince her of your devotion to her. Whether you will ever have a sacramental marriage or not will be between you, the young lady, and God."

I thanked Father Tim and took my leave. I was surprised to find it was close to eleven pm. I walked to our apartment and saw the lights were off. I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to barge in on Bella after the row we had. So, I texted her: "I love you. It was late when I returned home and I didn't wish to disturb you. I am staying at the alumni center tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

Then, after thinking about it, I texted her again, "I really do love you, Bella,mia."

I walked over to the alumni center hoping that they had a room available. I had no idea why Bella decided we needed to part ways so suddenly and for seemingly no reason at all. The only difference was that my parents were here. I was beginning to wonder if they had something to do with Bella's change of heart.

As luck would have it, as soon as I entered the lobby of the hotel, I practically walked into my father who was waiting for an elevator.

"Edward! What a surprise to see you here."

I sighed heavily, "Hello, Dad. Yes, I am sure it is unexpected."

"Is there something wrong?" I could see his concern. I just wasn't sure I wanted to share with him my troubles. I doubted he'd be sympathetic. The problem is, I was so distressed it was impossible for me to act nonchalantly and Dad could tell in a moment that all was not well with me.

So, I shrugged.

"Edward, come with me. Whatever it is, I'll help you, son."

And so, I followed him to his room where Esme sat reading a newspaper.

"Mother." I kissed her cheek.

"Edward, it's rather late for a social call, isn't it?"

I didn't say anything.

"Edward, what is the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and I had a row."

"About what?"

"She told me that I should go back to England and dissolve our marriage. She said she didn't want me staying with her out of a sense of duty."

"Are you staying with her out of a sense of duty, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"No! I love her. She just doesn't believe me." I sat on a chair and put my head in my hands.

"Edward," my mother said, "have you thought that perhaps Bella is trying to tell you that she is the one who doesn't want to continue the marriage? That this argument was simply her way of telling you it's over?"

"I can't believe that. We've been so happy." My voice was breaking.

"You know how obtuse you can be about these sorts of things, Edward. She probably has been dropping you hints for a long while but you were too dense to pick up on them. In fact, I am sure she is done with you."

I looked at her disbelievingly, "You are sure?"

"Why do you think I have this?" Esme rose and went to a case sitting on the desk and pulled out a small ring; a platinum ring with diamonds and filigree; my gran's ring; Bella's wedding ring.

"Where did you get that?" I asked incredulously.

"Where do you think? Evidently, everyone felt the ring should be returned to the family once this farce was over, so here it is."

I stared at the small representation of every dream that I had. The room was shimmering around me and all sense of hope shattered. My throat tightened and I could barely breathe. Bella gave my ring back to my mother? This didn't make any sense.

"When did she give you the ring, Mother?" I held out my hand to take it from her.

"I got it this morning," she said as she dropped it into my palm.

I stared at the beautiful, wonderful ring and the side of my brain that wasn't swamped with heartbreak started to analyze and think. Why would Bella give my mother this ring? As far as I knew, Bella didn't care at all for her and she'd be the last person in the world she'd seek out on a matter like this.

And this morning is when it happened? When did mother have the time for it? There was the art show. We were late getting back from that and my mother and I had gone to our apartment so that I could pick up my student ID that I'd accidently left behind. We left there and immediately went to lunch.

"You saw Bella this morning, Mother? I was with you the entire time."

My mother started pacing the room – a sure sign that she was up to something. "Well, she certainly needs to be more careful with her things, especially if they don't belong to her!"

"Mother, Bella didn't give you the ring, did she? Did you find it somewhere?"

"She left it out on the sink in your lavatory. It could have at any time been knocked into the bin or down the drain. If that doesn't proclaim she has no interest in what it stands for, I don't know what would. She's careless and low class. She had her _underpants_ soaking in the sink! Disgusting!"

"You mean, mother, Bella didn't give you her ring, you took it! How could you do such a thing? She's probably frantic with worry over its whereabouts." My mother was out of her tree.

I had been married long enough to Bella to know her habits and she always took the ring off when she was washing, bathing or cooking. She said the filigree caught soap and other things. Since mother said she found her underwear soaking in the sink that could only mean she was in the middle of washing them. I knew my wife well enough to know she'd never leave her pants in the sink. She was courteous to a fault when it came to that sort of thing. The only reason that I could think of was that we caught her at home and she hid from us for some reason – probably in the closet. There was nowhere else to hide in that small place.

That spurred another thought. What had mother and I been speaking of while we were there? Oh, I remember. We were having our semi-annual argument about me joining her architectural firm. I've explained to mother every way I knew that I was honor bound and duty called to keep my commitment to the firm that had sent me to the US to study. She should know I always keep my commitments. After all, honor and duty were the calling cards of her class.

Honor and Duty.

What was it that Bella said to me this afternoon? _"I don't want you staying with me out of a sense of duty."_

Oh, damnation. She overheard this discussion and thought I was talking about her! I was tempted to go over to her right now and kiss her silly, Bella,mia. This just pointed out how right Father Tim had been. Until I found a way to prove my devotion to Bella, she was always going to worry that I didn't mean what I said when I told her that I loved her.

I hadn't been paying attention to my parents while I was having this brainwave but then I heard my name. It seemed that my father was taking the piss out of my mother.

"Esme, do you realize if Bella was so moved, she could have you arrested for theft?"

"Oh pish. She'd never do that, would she Edward?"

."I don't know, Mother. I've seen her take down a girl who had at least thirty pounds on her as easy as you'd peel a banana. She was raised by a police officer and has a keen sense of justice. I wouldn't be surprised if she did bring you up on charges, honestly. And I must say, you certainly deserve it."

"I was just taking back what was rightfully mine!"

"No, mother, that ring was left to Dad. You made it very clear that you didn't want it as it wasn't your style." The rings my mother wore were encrusted with diamonds. The paltry few on Bella's ring would never have suited her. "Dad gave it to me, as it was always understood I would give it to my wife. You understood that, as well, and never had a problem with it. Bella is my wife, so that is now her ring and has been for six months. When you saw it in our lavatory, you stole it just as surely as any thief. There's no disputing that."

"She can't have me arrested! You don't arrest your mother-in-law! It's not done!" Mother was getting worried now.

"I'll try to talk her into not pressing charges mother, if you will agree to a few conditions. First, you'll treat Bella with the respect and courtesy she deserves as my wife and hopefully the future mother of your grandchildren. You'd best try to make amends with her, else I can guarantee you will see very little of us. Is that what you want, to see little of me?"

"You're my son, Edward. You can't let her come between us!" Tears were welling in Esme's eyes.

"No, mother, I can't let you come between Bella and me. She comes first with me now, just as Rosalie comes first with Emmett. Will you agree to accept Bella as my wife from now on?"

She grudgingly said, "Yes."

"And secondly, you will stop trying to control me through the family money. It's never worked before and it's disrespectful of us both. In fact, in order to prove you will stop, you will turn the trust over to me tomorrow. It's only a few weeks before you will be made you do it, anyway."

I have to admit, it was pleasurable to witness my mother's extreme chagrin, and embarrassment. After much hemming and hawing, she agreed to all that I'd requested. She really didn't want to go to jail, that was obvious. "Please excuse me now. I am going back home. I need to return something to my wife."

***BPOV

My sleep was fitful. I'd have terrible dreams interspersed with a worse reality when I awoke. It was one am in the morning and Edward was still gone and I was absolutely miserable. Feeling dehydrated, I got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I was standing at the sink feeling incredibly sorry for myself and fidgeting as was my wont with my ring. Except that I had no ring on. I looked at my left hand and it was bare. Shit! What did I do with my wedding ring?

I looked at the kitchen sink to see if I had left it there. No. Then I ran into the bathroom to look for it there. Nothing.

I tried to remember the last time I had it. I know I was wearing it the other night because Esme had commented on it at dinner. I remember now. I took it off to wash my underwear just before I was surprised by Edward and Esme coming into the apartment.

I tore up the bathroom, dumped out the trash, looked underneath the tub, scoured the floor, peered down the sink drain. I couldn't find it anywhere. I was just trying to figure out where I could get a pipe wrench at 1:30 in the morning when I noticed my phone was blinking. I had two text messages from Edward that had come in sometime during my restless night. In both he told me he loved me.

That just about broke me in two.

I didn't deserve Edward. He had told me and shown me throughout our whole marriage that he loved me and no matter what, I always doubted him. I should have told him I overheard the conversation with his mother instead of just going off half cocked as I did. He probably had a good explanation for what he said. And now I lost his precious ring. How much lower could I go?

I sat on the overstuffed chair with a box of Kleenex and sobbed. What a jerk I was. What an ass. Would Edward still want to talk to me after all that I said, after all that I did? I hugged my waist as I doubled over in emotional pain. Edward was everything to me and look at what I've done to him! I've just ruined it. Ruined it!

"Oh, help me, God," I prayed, even though I never prayed.

I thought about how much I loved Edward and wanted him and how I hardly ever showed him. I had been so cruel. What was wrong with me? I was a self-centered, terrible wife. I deserved to be in agony.

A noise suddenly caught my attention, a scraping at the door – was it a key in the lock? I jumped up and rushed to it, a flurry of Kleenex in my wake and pulled it open. There stood my Edward with a huge bouquet of red roses in his arms and a tentative smile on his face.

"Edward," I sniffled.

He came in and handed me the flowers. There must be two dozen roses there, "For you, Bella, mia."

"Where on earth did you find all these flowers at this time of the morning?"

"Haven't you ever seen those roses they sell by the stem in convenience stores? I must have wiped out five store's supplies tonight in gathering these for you."

I had to laugh. I put the flowers down and threw myself into Edward's surprised arms. "Oh Edward, I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Please don't leave me."

"I am not leaving you." He kissed my head.

"You may want to when you find out I lost your gran's ring." I wailed the last few words.

"No you didn't. It was purloined." He led me over to the futon and had me sit.

"Purloined? Someone took it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I have it back."

"Oh, thank God. Who took it?"

"My mother found it on the sink in our lavatory. She should have never, ever have taken the ring. That's truly beyond the pale but, Bella, I can't be mad at her. Because she took the ring, I was able to suss something else out that I truly needed to get to the bottom of for my own happiness."

Edward sat next to me holding my hands tightly, tracing circles with his thumbs. "Bella, were you at home today when my mother and I were here?"

I blushed deeply, "Uhm, well. Yes."

"Why did you hide from us?"

"I was naked."

"Naked?" A delighted grin appeared as if he were imagining me bare assed and rosy cheeked.

"Yes. I needed some supplies out of the closet and had already had taken off my clothes for the shower. I heard your voices at the door and didn't have time to do anything else but hide inside."

"And you heard part of a conversation I was having with my mother?"

I responded in a very quiet voice, "Yes."

"Bella, you overheard a discussion I have frequently with my mother. She wants me to join her firm but I insist upon fulfilling my agreement to my employer who paid to send me over here for the structural engineering program at the University. My mother doesn't seem to think I should be honor and duty bound but I do."

"Oh. So you don't feel obligated to stay with me?"

"Only in the most joyous manner possible. We both have obligations and duties to each other that I, for one, am happy to fulfill. I feel delighted and elated to stay with you – forever."

He knelt on the floor in front of me.

"Bella, I have something to ask you."

I had tears in my eyes, "Anything, Edward."

"You'd better wait until I ask. You may not agree."

He paused to make sure I wasn't going to interrupt. He pulled out his gran's ring and slid it back on my ring finger.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I blinked. "Aren't we already married?"

"Yes, in the eyes of the state. But now I want to marry you in the church binding us together forever."

"You want a church wedding?"

"You must believe how important you and our relationship are to me. But it is rather a lot for me to ask, though, and I would understand and be content if you wanted to keep things as they are. Just don't send me away from you. I would die, I think."

"Never. I'd never send you away, Edward. I love you, too much. It just about killed me yesterday thinking you were only with me out of a sense of duty. When I sent you off, I was trying to give you what I thought you wanted."

"Next time, just ask me, yeah?" He smiled that gorgeous smile. "Oh, and here is something else." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Look at it."

It was an itinerary for a flight to England, leaving in a week.

"I have to go back to England this summer but you are coming with me. Don't I owe you a honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes. I want to show you my homeland instead of telling you about it."

"How can we afford it?"

"Well, Esme was made to feel a little contrite about the stunt she pulled today, so she agreed to give me control of my funds starting now – I would have gotten it anyway on my next birthday in a few weeks – but that just gave me the ability to indulge my bride. We are going to see Shakespeare performed in the Globe theatre – reproduction that it is. We are going to see the Queen and the Tower, and the Eye, and the inside of my London bedroom - a lot of the last."

"Wait a minute. You now have access to your inheritance?"

"Yes. My mother's family had money and left me an inheritance that I couldn't touch without dear ol' Mater's approval. As you know, she tried to use it to control me and mostly I told her what she could do with the money but upon my twenty-fifth birthday, control reverts to me. I guess we won't have to worry about money any longer."

"I have some money, too, Edward. It's not a fortune but it's what was left after I sold off my parent's belongings. I tried not to touch it. I guess we'll have to sit down and figure out how to live a life that didn't include living off of rice and beans by the end of the month," I laughed.

"We still need to occupy ourselves, though, Bella,mia. I think it is better to work for something and so we'll come back here in time for you to enroll in your senior fall term and this time next year you'll graduate with me at your side. By autumn, it will be a simple matter of me re-entering the US as your spouse. I'll be slaving away on my lap top for my firm the whole while to keep us in PG Tips, and I think it will be just as close to heaven as I'll get this side of the veil."

"It sounds like heaven to me, too, Edward."

The End

* * *

**Chapter 18: Epilogue 18 Months Later**

* * *

I was in a rush to get back to our flat. Bella promised something special and I had been anticipating it all day long. It was December 18th and we were celebrating our second anniversary. These past two years have been amazing.

After I graduated, we spent the summer in England traveling where we wished. Seeing my homeland through Bella's eyes was exciting. We spent a lot time visiting literary sites, like Jane Austen's home in Chawton, her grave in Winchester. The honey colored buildings in Bath entranced her as we followed the footsteps of Dickens and had a sandwich at Sally Lunn's house. We visited Stratford-Upon-Avon and did the touristy things concerning the Bard. I have a lovely picture of Bella that sits on my desk at work that was taken in the garden outside of Shakespeare's birth place. She had a look of utter joy on her face as she absorbed her surroundings.

After a delightful and love filled summer, we returned the US so that Bella could finish her degree. I had no troubles with immigration this time. I just applied for residency as Bella's spouse and everything went smoothly. After all the trouble we had last year, it was almost a letdown.

Father Tim was an inspiring and sound counselor, in fact through his tutelage, Bella decided to convert. Mother and father did come to our wedding that we held in the church we had been attending and a certain peace was made. It was a quiet affair but perfect for us. Alice was indeed Bella's maid of honor and Father Tim celebrated our marriage. We closed the diner and had the reception there. As I said, it was perfect for us.

While Bella was finishing her degree, I worked remotely for my employer but was required to travel a bit more than I expected. Unfortunately, Bella and I were separated for our first anniversary, something we couldn't avoid, although I tried. So actually, this was the first December 18th we've spent together since we got married.

After Bella graduated, we moved to England, to Bella's utter delight. I honestly didn't care where we lived as long as we were together. I now went to my office one tube stop away from our flat, instead just down the hall – during Bella's senior year we had moved out of her studio apartment and into a two bedroom apartment in the same apartment house. Since I was working from home, we needed the extra room but I will always remember the little apartment where our love began.

Bella enrolled in a London University to work on a post-graduate degree in British Literature. She was in heaven. She constantly said there was no better place to study her obsession. Our flat was near the British Museum and not too far from her university. We could walk most every place we needed and of course the public transportation system made everything easy to get around. We spent a lot of time exploring the sights of central London.

My parents were thrilled to have me back in England. Mother was still pressuring me to work in her firm but I was happy working with my old employer. I decided that if I went to work with mother, I needed to bring something I could contribute, such as clients or experience, so that it wouldn't appear that I was getting preferential treatment and I would be taken seriously. Plus, keeping a distance from Mother suited me right now. She had a tendency to be controlling and I had a tendency to be stubborn and, now with Bella as my wife, I was also protective, so I felt it was just healthier.

Bella and my mother maintained a coldly polite relationship. After the ring incident, there wasn't much more to discuss. Bella didn't press charges and I honestly didn't think she would. I don't think Mother and Bella would ever be friends but because of their love of me, they would be respectful of each other. It was working, in its way.

I finally turned down the street we lived on. I could see the soft lights shining from our windows as I ran up the steps and unlocked the door. When I finally entered our flat, the lights were low and I could smell a toothsome aroma coming from the dining room. Eric Clapton was playing over the iPod system. I recognized the current song as one I frequently played for Bella when we were first married on the second-hand guitar she had bought me. I remember how earnestly I was trying to tell her in song what I felt for her.

"Bella?" I called.

"In here," her sweet voice answered. She walked out of the kitchen and my mouth dropped open. She was dressed in her old waitress uniform, completely down to her white hose and shoes, hair net and apron.

I grinned in delight, "Bella…"

She smiled back, "You'll have the special tonight, Edward?"

Nodding, I took off my coat and hung it on the coat rack and followed Bella into the dining room. I handed her a dozen pink carnations. They had been surprisingly hard to find. The florists kept on telling me pink carnations weren't popular this time of year. But Bella was delighted and she giggled. "You remembered!"

"Of course. I remember everything about us."

She sat down the "special" – meat loaf, Mel's meat loaf, the same entre we shared the night we got married. "Bella… this is wonderful."

There was even champagne. We ate our recreated meal as the iPod played all the songs that I wooed Bella-mia with in those first weeks. I was very glad they worked.

When we had finished, Bella stood and started to clear our table. I laughed. "No. Not tonight. Leave it."

She looked at me in surprise a little smile on her face, questioning my reasons without saying word.

"No," I rose, took the dish from her hands, then reached for her and swept her off her feet into my arms. I began to carry her back to our bedroom as I kissed her. "Tonight, I will get to do something I've wanted to do for more than two years."

I laid her down on our bed and then pulled off my tie.

"What's that, Edward?"

"Unbutton you out of that uniform, Bella-mia. Slowly. And with feeling."


End file.
